Baby Brother Mike
by charmed4lifekaren
Summary: When he started at Pearson Hardman Mike was keeping more than not having a degree a secret. He was keeping a secret about his family, his brother. Since the day Mike was born his brother Neal protected him, raised him, kept him safe, taught him how to survive. After being attacked by Trevor Mike's secrets are revealed, combining Mike and Neal's words, (Crossover with White Collar)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **STORY POSTED IN SUITS CATEGORY AS:** Baby Brother Mike.

 **STORY POSTED IN WHITE COLLAR CATEGORY AS:** Big Brother Neal.

 **ALSO POSTED ON A03 UNDER BOTH**

 **AN1:** So, I just watched White Collar, and I really liked it, I also kept thinking about how it would fit perfectly with Suits characters, so I came up with this idea. I'm going to take elements from both universes and combine them together, something which is actually easier than I thought it would be. I haven't completely decided on couples but will be EVENTUAL MARVEY.

Mike Ross and Neal Caffrey are brothers. When Neal and his mother were put into Witness Protection she was nine weeks pregnant. Mike was born in Witness protection. As their Mother wasn't exactly very capable of being a parent Neal basically raised Mike, a lot like Dean raising his brother Sam in the show Supernatural, and he is extremely protective of his little brother.

After Ellen told Neal the truth about their father when Neal was eighteen, he took Mike and the two of them ran to New York. They both changed their names to Caffrey and while Neal went back to his birth name Neal Mike was born as Mike so he kept that name. The story of Mike's parents being killed in a car crash when he was eleven is the story that Mike and Neal came up with to tell people when they moved to the city.

As time went on Neal tried to protect Mike as much as possible from what he was doing, he made sure Mike wasn't a part of his cons. No matter where he was, or what he was doing, even when he was on the run, Neal made sure to keep in contact with Mike. Mozzie sees Mike as a little brother too, and protects/looks out for him, but Peter doesn't know about Mike. Kate and Alex both do, but they both knew to keep Mike away from the con life or face Neal's wrath.

As Mike got older he reached out to his and Neal's Maternal grandmother, Edith. As a way to protect Mike, and because Mike wanted nothing to do with their mother, Neal suggested that Mike change his last name to Ross, (their maternal grandmother's maiden name) but when he is around Neal's friends and people he knows he goes by Caffrey too, and if needed Neal goes by Ross when around people Mike are close too.

So, I know this is a long explanation, but I felt that it was needed. Hopefully other questions will be answered. The first chapter of this story is set after the first episode of White Collar and after Inside Track of Suits.

* * *

 **October 2009**

It has been a month since Mike Ross, also known as Mike Caffrey to some, started to work at Pearson Hardman. When he found out that he needed money for his grandmother's care Mike knew he could have contacted Neal, who was in jail, or even ask a man named Mozzie who is like a second brother too Mike, but instead he called Trevor, someone his brother never liked him being friends with.

Mike knew it wasn't a good idea, but helping his grandmother is something that Mike felt the need to do on his own, without Neal or Mozzie's help; he needed to prove to himself that he could. After getting the job with Harvey, and pretending to be a Lawyer even though he doesn't have a degree, Mike has become thankful for all the things he learnt from his brother over the years, even though Neal didn't intend to teach him a lot of it, and he has come to realise how similar to his brother he really is.

It has been a very long day for Mike, a day that ended with him kissing the girlfriend of his ex-best friend. As he arrives back at his apartment Mike closes and locks his door behind him and then just leans against it, with his eyes closed, honestly planning on drinking all the beer he has in his apartment.

"Mike Caffrey in a suit, I never thought I'd see the day." A voice says from the couch and Mike opens his eyes to see his brothers best friend, and the person who has been like a second brother to him, Mozzie, sitting on the couch of the apartment that was locked when he arrived.

"I don't really go by Caffrey, Moz, you know that." Mike says, opening his eyes, and pushing himself away from the door and heading over to the couch, as Mozzie stands up, Mike's face not betraying what he is thinking, "It's good to see you." Mike says, once he is standing right in front of Mozzie, his face breaking out into a grin.

"It's good to see you too Kid." Mozzie says, returning the hug, "So, what's with the suit?" he asks, as they break apart.

"That's a really long story." Mike admits, "Though I'm pretty sure you'd approve." He realises as while he suspects Neal won't if he were to ever find out it is definitely the kind of thing Mozzie would love.

"Good to know." Mozzie says, with a smirk, "Your wine collections sucks."

"That's because I don't drink often wine, you know that." Mike tells him as the only times he drinks wine is when he is with his brother or Mozzie, "I'm always happy to see you, Moz, but what are you doing here?"

"Neal." Mozzie says simply.

"What happened? Is he okay? I thought he was still in jail, that his sentence got extended." Mike says, sounding worried.

"He's okay." Mozzie quickly says, knowing that Mike will likely be worrying, "He's out."

"Did he escape again?" Mike asks, honestly that wouldn't surprise him one bit.

"No. You remember Peter Burke?" Mozzie asks, knowing all about Mike's memory so he knows that Mike probably will.

"The FBI agent that was hunting Neal?" Mike asks, "The one that Neal made sure never found out about me?"

"That's the suit. Neal made a deal with him. Neal has been released, on the condition that he helps the FBI solve cases, he's a Criminal Consultant for the New York White Collar Division. He's got a tracking anklet on and he can't go more than two miles from his new place when he's not working." Mozzie explains to Mike.

"So he's really okay?" Mike asks, as in the last four years the only times he and Neal have been able to contact one another is through Kate.

"Yes." Mozzie confirms, "He asked me to come get you, bring you to where he's staying so that you can see him, if you want." Mozzie explains.

"Of course I want. Let's go." Mike says, looking excited and so much like the fourteen-year-old kid Mozzie first met.

"Let's go." Mozzie says, and the two of them head out of the apartment.

* * *

A while after leaving Mike's apartment he and Mozzie arrive at an incredible four story mansion.

"How the hell is Neal living here?" Mike asks, sounding shocked, as even for his brother this is impressive.

"He's renting the studio apartment on the fourth floor." Mozzie explains, as they head to the door.

"Does whoever he's renting from know?" Mike asks, as he doesn't think so.

"Oh yeah. June knows, and well, she has a lot of experience with people like me and Neal." Mozzie explains as they walk in the front door, "June?" Mozzie calls as they walk in and June walks out from what looks to be, at least to Mike, the living room.

"Hello." June greats.

"June I would like you to meet Neal's little brother Mike. Mike this is June, the lovely woman who Neal is renting an apartment from." Mozzie explains.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am. Thanks for taking in my brother." Mike greats, smiling at June.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you too." June greats, looking thrilled to meet Mike, "I expect I'll be seeing a lot of you. You're always welcome here."

"Thank you Ma'am." Mike says.

"No Ma'am, it's just June." June informs Mike.

"Let's go see Neal. He been waiting to see you for a long time." Mozzie reveals.

"I figured. It was nice to meet you June." Mike says and he and Mozzie head upstairs.

A couple of minutes later, after a lot of stairs, Mike and Mozzie walk into the studio apartment. As soon as they walk in the find Neal waiting, and pacing back and forth.

"Neal." Mike says, as Neal is looking away from the door.

"Mikey." Neal says, looking thrilled to see his little brother, before racing over and hugging him, "I've missed you so much."

"Missed you too." Mike says, as he hugs his brother for the first time in four years, and for a while the two of them just cling to one another.

As the two brothers hug Mozzie walks over to Neal's wine collection and grabs one of Neal's best bottles and three glasses.

"Are you okay? Are you good?" Neal asks as the brothers break apart.

"Yeah, I am." Mike assures his brother, "How about you?"

"I'm better." Neal admits.

"Good." Mike says, clearly relieved, as Mozzie walks over with three glasses of wine.

"To being reunited." Mozzie says once everyone has wine.

"To being reunited." Neal and Mike both say, and the three of them toast.

"So, what are you doing these days?" Neal ask as the three of them sit down at the table.

"That's a long story." Mike admits, honestly not sure how his brother is going to react to what he's been doing as Neal always tried to keep him away from the criminal world, which is partly why Neal hates Trevor so much.

"Why'd you think I'd approve?" Mozzie asks curious.

"I've got a job, a really good job." Mike reveals, looking between Neal and Mozzie, though his eyes linger on Mozzie, as he doesn't want to see the look on his brothers' face, "I'm an associate at a Law Firm."

"I'm so proud." Mozzie says, with a smirk.

"Mike you don't have a Law Degree." Neal reminds his brother, ignoring Mozzie, as he knows that if Mike had managed to get a Law Degree while he was in prison he'd know.

"That wouldn't stop you, that doesn't stop you, from doing what you love." Mike points out, looking at his brother.

"You're not me." Neal says, "Mike, if you get caught, you'll got jail and trust me when I say that's not a place you want to be." Neal says as he has spent Mike's entire life looking out for him and the last thing he wants is for Mike to end up in Jail.

"I know all that, Neal." Mike says sounding annoyed, "My boss knows that I don't have a degree and he hired me anyway, because he was impressed, because he sees how good I am." Mike reveals, "Look, I love my job Neal. I'm not going to quit." Mike says, his voice full of determination, "I finally feel like I'm doing what I'm supposed to be doing, and honestly I need the money." He reveals.

"Why? What's going on?" Neal asks, looking his brother up and down, trying to look for any sign that something is wrong.

"Grammy's getting worse, getting sicker." Mike reveals, as even though his brother isn't as close to Edith as he is he knows Neal will care, "I needed twenty-five thousand dollars to pay for the extra care she needs so I called Trevor."

"You did what?" Neal asks shocked, knowing that that wouldn't have ended well.

"Why didn't you call me?" Mozzie asks, "I told you that I'd always help if you needed it." he says, as he can practically feel the look that Neal is giving him, the look which says, _"why didn't you look out for my little brother."_

"I needed to do this on my own." Mike explains, "I needed to prove to myself that I could handle this on my own; that I could look after Grammy without help."

"What did Trevor make you do in exchange for the money?" Neal asks, knowing that Trevor would have made his brother do something, and Mike avoids answering by taking a drink knowing that the kind of criminal his brother is is completely different from the crime Trevor tried to get him to commit, "Michael." Neal says in a warning tone of voice.

"Wow, you haven't lost that voice." Mike says, sounding slightly amused as he heard that tone of voice a lot when he was growing up, especially after he and Neal ran to New York.

"And you're avoiding." Neal says as Mozzie just drinks his wine and watches the brothers go back and forth, as that is something that he's always enjoyed, "What'd he make you do, Mikey?" his voice kinder, and calmer, than it was a few seconds ago as he learnt a long time ago that that's the best way to get through to Mike.

"He asked me to make a deal for him at the Chilton Hotel." Mike explains.

"When you say a deal, you mean a drug deal." Neal says, looking less than happy.

"I had to, Neal! I needed to help Grammy." Mike says, in his defence.

"You didn't have to. You could have contacted me, or Mozzie, I would have made sure you had the money." Neal says, sounding angry as he's always tried to protect his brother from exactly this kind of thing.

Hearing the anger in his brother's voice Mike looks down as he always hated disappointing his brother. As he knows that the anger in his voice will just remind Mike of their mother Neal takes a couple of deep breaths, to calm him down, before asking, in a much kinder tone, "What happened?"

"I was meant to exchange a briefcase of pot for one of cash, but when I approached the room I saw two guys who I realised were police, so I asked one of them the time, then calmly walked away before running." Mike explains.

"You asked a cop the time while holding a briefcase of pot?" Mozzie asks, sounding shocked.

"I thought it would throw him off." Mike explains, with a shrug.

"Impressive." Mozzie says and knowing what his friend is thinking Neal glares at him, and Mozzie just shrugs.

"I ran to the bathroom. I knew that I couldn't just leave the hotel, so I stumbled into where New Associate interviews for a law firm were taking place. I didn't really have a plan, but I talked my way into the actual interview and when I shook hands with Harvey the case opened spilling the pot all over the floor." Mike explains.

"How the hell did you get out of that?"' Neal asks shocked, and it's also clear that he is worried.

"Harvey." Mike says simply, "My boss." He explains, "We talked. I told him some of my story, the part of getting kicked out and how I've passed the bar, and then we competed, and I bet him. He hired me, on a couple of conditions."

"What kind of conditions?" Mozzie asks.

"I have to stop smoking pot, and I have to stop being friends with Trevor." Mike explains.

"Both of them are very good conditions if you ask me." Neal says, as he's never been overly happy with Mike doing drugs, and he's made his feelings about Trevor perfectly clear.

"I thought you'd think so." Mike admits, though he thought it would be a while before he would be able to talk to Neal about all this.

"So your boss knows that you don't have a law degree, he knows that you take tests for other people, that you were kicked out of college, that you smoke pot, and that you were about to make a drug deal and he hired you anyway?" Neal ask, wanting to be sure he understands.

"Yep." Mike confirms with a nod, taking a drink of his wine.

"What Law firm?" Mozzie asks curious.

"Pearson Hardman." Mike answers, "Harvey's the only one who knows the truth, everyone else thinks I'm a Harvard Educated Lawyer like every other associate at the firm." He explains.

"Wow, guess somethings have rubbed off on you after all these years." Mozzie comments, giving Mike a slightly impressed look.

"Is this really what you want to be doing?" Neal asks his brother, "There is a good chance that this could go south, and soon."

"I know, Neal, but for the first time I'm doing something I truly love, something that truly challenges me. I'm happy, and will face the consequences if it comes to that." Mike admits.

"Okay." Neal says, with sigh, before turning to Mozzie, "We're going to treat this like a long con, and we're going to teach Mike everything he might need to know to play the part of Harvard Graduate and qualified Lawyer."

"Seriously?" Mike asks shocked, as he was half expecting it to be a long fight before Neal realised that he wasn't going to be able to stop Mike.

"If you're going to do this, you're going to do it right." Neal informs his brother.

"Thank you, Neal." Mike says, looking grateful.

"You never have to thank me for this." Neal says, as he really doesn't want Mike's thanks as he never wanted to teach Mike these kinds of things, he always did his best to avoid it. He only taught Mike a few basic tricks, or cons more specifically, to help him when he was younger, but he never wanted Mike to be a part of his world.

"I'm really glad you're out." Mike says to his brother, with a smile.

"I'm really glad too." Neal says, retuning his brothers smile.

"Same." Mozzie adds, and the two brothers, and their old friend, enjoy their wine before Neal and Mozzie get started on teaching Mike some things he needs to know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

This episode begins after the first episode of season 2 of Suits, and after episode 2 of season 2 of White Collar, but the plot where Mozzie works with the FBI to find Gina (2x04) has already happened.

 **AN:** So to make this story work I have to take cannon plots from both shows and create a timeline. Due to this it may seem like I am focusing on one shows cannon plot more than the other, but I'm not. I'm just focusing on different plot points at different times, know that I intend to use both shows cannon as equally as possible.

* * *

 **April 2010**

It has been six months since Neal got out of prison and started working for Peter Burke, and seven months since Mike started working for Pearson Hardman. In the six months that have passed since the two brothers saw each other for the first time since Neal got out of prison the two brothers have seen each other regularly though neither the people Neal works with, or the people Mike work with, know that the other has a brother.

It is a Saturday and usually Neal would be annoyed about being at the FBI office, but the fact that he has just seen a picture of Peter with a moustache makes it just a little bit better. As he laughs at the picture and hands it to the other agents Neal realises that his phone is ringing and when he sees _'Mikey'_ on the caller id he can't help but worry.

"Hello." Neal answers, knowing that for Mike to call him, on this number, then something is likely wrong.

"Hi Neal." Mike says, and from the second he hears his brothers voice Neal knows something is wrong, and not just because he can hear pain in his baby brothers' words.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" Neal asks, as he hurries down the stairs from the upper office, causing Peter and Diana, both of whom were talking to each other, to look at him in confusion.

"Are you home? I'm making my way there, and …. I think I could use some help." Mike explains, and it is clear to Neal that his brother is hurting.

"I'll be right there." Neal tells his brother, actually showing his panic, "I've got to go." Neal says to Peter before running out of the double doors and to the elevators, "Mikey? You'll be okay. I'm just about to step onto the elevators so I might lose you, but I'll be right there, okay, I promise." Neal tells his brother as the elevator doors open, and he hurries in.

"What was that?" Diana asks confused.

"I have no idea." Peter says, sounding just as confused, "But I'm going to find out." He says, before following after Neal.

* * *

For Neal the trip home has never felt as long as it does this time, even though Neal agreed to pay the driver more to get him there quicker. The second the taxi stops outside June's Neal basically throws money at the driver before running out, into the house and upstairs.

"MIKE?" Neal calls as he runs into the apartment and sees June standing next to the couch, where he realises a figure is.

"He's right here." June says to the clearly worried brother, and Neal hurries over.

The second he sees his little brother Neal can feel his anger grow as his brother's face is bloody and bruised, though June has clearly tried to clean him up a bit, and his left wrist is at an odd angle.

"What happened?" Neal asks, clearly worried as he squats down in front of his brother and sees that he is using his right arm to hold his side.

Hearing his brothers question Mike's eyes flicker over to June for a second and Neal realises exactly what he is asking.

"You can talk in front of June." Neal assures his brother, "I promise." He says, "What happened?"

"Trevor." Mike says, and with the one word Neal can feel his anger increase, "He told Jessica about me." He explains, "Harvey got her to agree to keep me, so I'm not fired, or going to jail." Mike reveals, and Neal has to bite his tongue to stop himself from making the comment he is thinking, though he only does so because his brother wont react well to his comment, "Last night I confronted Trevor, recited his Social Security Number, and told him if he wanted to screw with my life then I'd screw with his." Mike explains, and Neal does feel a lot of pride at that, "I thought things were fine, that he got the message, but then this morning he showed up at my place, used a copy of my key I didn't think he still had, and beat the crap out of me; though I think I managed to hold my own a little." Mike explains.

"Okay, we need to get you to the hospital." Neal tells his brother, knowing that Mike is going to fight as he has never been a fan of hospitals.

"No! I don't need the hospital." Mike says, shaking his head and looking panicked, "I'll be fine. I just don't think I can stay at my place anymore." Mike admits.

"You'll stay here, with Neal and I, no arguments." June informs Mike, there being no room for questioning in her voice.

"Thank you June." Neal says, sounding relieved, "And you do need the hospital. You need to get that wrist checked out, and by looks of things your ribs." Neal says, "I'm not taking no for an answer Michael." Neal says, standing up, "I need your wallet."

"Odd Segway." Mike says confused, though he takes his wallet out of his pocket and hands it to his brother, as he does Neal walks over to one of his hiding places, puts Mike's wallet inside and grabs out an identical one before heading back over to his brother.

"Here. Your Mike Caffrey identity, everything you'll need for the hospital." Neal says, handing the wallet over, which Mike puts back in his pocket, "Do you think you can stand?" he asks.

"Think so." Mike says, standing up, and looking like he is in pain, though he tries to hide it, something which Neal knows all too well.

"Lean on me." Neal says, putting his brothers arm around his shoulder.

"Okay." Mike says, and the fact that his brother doesn't fight him doesn't help Neal's concern.

"I'll come with you." June tells the two brothers.

"No, no need June. We'll be okay." Neal says as he and his brother head to the door, Mike leaning on Neal a little more with every step.

"Okay, I'm just a call away if you need anything." June says as the two brothers head out of the apartment.

"Saint Lukes is the nearest hospital, and even that's outside your radius." Mike says to his brother, looking concerned, "I don't want you to get in trouble." He says, though he really doesn't like the idea of going to the hospital without Neal.

"Don't worry about that. I ran out of the FBI I'd be surprised if Peter wasn't tracking me." Neal reveals.

"Which is why you gave me the Caffrey identity." Mike realises, as he winces as Neal helps him down the stairs.

"If Peter's going to learn about you I'd rather it be as Mike Caffrey than Mike Ross." Neal informs his brother.

"Same." Mike admits, and the two brothers make their way down the rest of the stairs in silence. As they make their way downstairs it becomes even clearer to Neal that Mike is struggling more.

Once they have walked down all the stairs Neal and Mike stop so that Mike can brace himself.

"Can you keep going?" Neal asks worried.

"Yeah, I think so." Mike says and the two of them head to the door, and head out of the house.

As Mike and Neal head out of the house they walk down the front steps and as they do a figure, one that Neal recognizes comes hurrying up to them.

"Neal? What the hell is going on?" Peter asks confused, "Who is this?" he asks, pointing to Mike.

"This is my brother Mike." Neal says ignoring Peter's look of complete shock, "And I need to get him to the hospital, so either you can drive us or give me your keys, I don't care which." Neal says, and it is more than clear that Neal means everything he is saying, and Peter doesn't doubt that Neal would steal the keys if he says no.

"I'll drive you, my car is just over there." Peter says as he figures it's the best way to get answers.

"Thank you." Neal says, sounding relieved, "You still with me, Mikey?" Neal asks brother.

"Always am." Mike responds and even though he just met Mike even Peter can hear the pain in his voice.

"How do I not know you have a brother?" Peter asks shocked.

"Because I made sure you didn't." Neal arrives as they arrive at Peter's car and as they do Peter opens the back door and Neal helps Mike into the back.

"I'll be in the front, okay Mikey?" Neal asks.

"Yeah, that's okay." Mike tells Neal, who does up the seat belt for him.

"I really don't need to go to the hospital." Mike once more objects.

"Yes, you do." Neal tells his brother, closing the door.

"You and me are going to have a conversation after your brother gets checked out." Peter informs Neal.

"I figured." Neal says, before heading to the passenger's seat, as Peter heads to the drivers.

As he gets in the front seat Neal pulls out his phone and texts Mozzie to tell him what's going on, as Neal knows that he would want to know.

"So, Mike was it?" Peter asks.

"Yeah."

"What happened to you?" Peter asks, Neal realising that he is wondering whether he needs to handle something.

"An old friend didn't like something I had to say." Mike reveals, purposely being vague.

"He's just as evasive as you are." Peter tells Neal, and truthfully he isn't overly surprised.

"Nah, he's not even close." Neal says, looking slightly amused.

"It's not possible to be as evasive as Neal." Mike reveals, "Though Mozzie says I come close sometimes." He reveals, saying Mozzie as he knows Peter knows him.

"You know Mozzie, I'm not even surprised." Peter comments, "Are you…." Peter starts to ask, then trails off as he's not sure how to phase what he needs to ask, at least not without insulting Mike, and quiet possibly Neal.

"Mike's not a criminal. He's not like me." Neal answers, before Mike has a chance, as he'll accept Peter thinking whatever he wants about him, but he won't let Peter think bad of Mike, even if he is technically breaking the law at the moment, "He's better."

"Being like you isn't so bad." Mike comments, as he's always considered Neal to be his hero, even with what he does.

The second Mike talks Neal turns and looks straight at his brother, he moves so fast that even Peter is surprised,

"We've had this conversation Mike; you don't want to be me. You're better. You always have been." Neal tells his brother.

"You think way too much of me." Mike tells his brother, "Even when it's my fault that you became what you become."

"No it's not. I've told you that!" Neal objects and Peter finds himself being very glad that he followed Neal as it gives him an inside into how Neal became who he is.

"Neal, you started so that you had a way to look after me, to make sure I had everything I could need, how's that not my fault?" Mike asks, and Peter's eyes widen realising something.

"Because it was my choice, and I started long before…." Neal says, trailing off as he remembers who else is in the car, as he gives Mike a look, making what he is not saying clear, at least to Mike, "It's not on you Mikey, it's never been on you."

"if you say so." Mike says, and the brothers drift into silence as Neal turns back towards the front.

As he drives Peter gives Neal a side glance and even though he has many questions he decides not to ask them as he figures it's not the best time, and so they just drive in silence.

* * *

Not long after they left June's Mike, Neal and Peter arrive at the hospital. As Peter stops the car Neal once more gets out and helps his brother out of the car.

"You still with me, Mikey?" Neal asks, sounding concerned.

"I think so." Mike says, sounding uncertain.

"Okay, it's not much further now." Neal assures his brother and the two of them, Mike once more leaning on Neal, head towards the hospital Peter leading the way, "I've got you Mikey."

"I know." Mike says, leaning against his brother, trusting him completely.

As he walks Peter once more looks back at Neal and Mike, actually feeing concern for Neal's brother as it is more than clear that he's not doing too well, just like it's more than clear that Neal is protective of his brother.

As they approach the admissions desk Peter pulls out his badge,

"I'm Agent Peter Burke of the FBI, I have someone who needs to be checked out." Peter says, showing his badge to the welcome nurse, and as he does Neal finds himself filling with gratitude.

"Of course, I'll get someone out right away, but you're still going to need to fill out these." The Nurse says pulling a clip board and forms which she passes to Peter, who passes it to Neal.

About a minute later A Doctor walks out.

"Agent Burke, and?" The Doctor asks, looking at Mike and Neal.

"Mike Caffrey."

"Neal Caffrey."

"Let's get a wheelchair for Mr Caffrey." The Doctor says and a nurse grabs one and Neal helps Mike into the chair.

"If you two would like to wait in the waiting area we'll take Mike back to run some tests." The Doctor says to Peter and Neal.

"I'm not leaving him." Neal objects.

"It's procedure, and we someone to fill out the forms. We'll come and get you when we can." The Doctor informs Neal.

As he does Neal and Mike lock eyes and Neal gives his brother a supportive look and nod,

"I'll be right here, Mike. I won't leave." Neal assures his brother, "Let the doctors check you out, okay." He says, giving Mike another look that Peter doesn't recognize.

"Fine." Mike says, looking less than happy, and Neal watches as his little brother is pushed away in a wheelchair.

"Come on, let's go to the waiting room." Peter says, putting his hand on Neal's shoulder, "Neal." Peter says, when it looks like Neal isn't going to move.

"Right, waiting area." Neal says and the two of them head to the waiting area.

A few minutes later Neal and Peter are sitting side by side in the waiting area, while Neal completes the paperwork.

"I looked into you, everything I could find. Nothing I found indicated you had a brother." Peter says to Neal.

"That was on purpose. I've always protected Mike from what I did." Neal reveals, "He never called or visited me when I was in prison, I wouldn't let him. Kate passed messages between us. When I was on the run I had ways to contact him that were different to how I contacted everyone else."

"You're older, aren't you?" Peter asks, as it would make sense.

"By four years." Neal confirms.

"Thought so." Peter admits.

"Look Peter, Mike's my baby brother, there is nothing I wouldn't do to protect him, to look after him." Neal says, turning to look directly at Peter, "Mike is everything to me. If you thought the lengths I went to for Kate were extreme it's nothing compared to what I would do for Mike." Neal reveals, and it is more than clear that he is telling the complete truth.

"Good to know." Peter says, being positive that it's going to lead to a lot of headaches for him, "What happened to him?"

"Mike says it was an old friend, though I never felt that he was really a friend to Mike, he used to just drag Mike down. Apparently he doesn't like that Mike doing so well for himself." Neal reveals, and as he speaks Peter can hear pride for his brother, and anger at what happened.

"What's his name?" Peter asks.

"It's nothing you need to be concerned about. This has nothing to do with FBI business." Neal says, and hearing that Peter becomes pretty sure that Neal is going to handle it himself.

"He's your brother, that makes it my business." Peter tells Neal, as he is pretty sure he wants to be involved in anything involving Neal, "Don't try and get revenge on your own."

"I have to." Neal reveals, telling the complete truth.

"Neal…" Peter starts to say.

"Look Peter, you don't get it. Mike's my baby brother. I've always looked after him, I've always protected him, I have since the day he was born." Neal reveals, to Peters shock, as that almost sounds like Neal was a parent to Mike instead of their actual parents, "In the last few years I haven't always been there when he needed me, but I will be there for him now. I'm not going to let someone who hurt Mike get away with it."

"Revenge won't solve anything other than landing you back in jail, and then how are you going to be there for Mike?" Peter asks, hoping that he can get through to his friend.

"Low blow, Peter." Neal objects, giving Peter an annoyed look.

"I'm just saying what you already know." Peter points out.

"I should take these forms back." Neal realises, as he finished filling them out.

"I'll take them." Peter says, standing up.

"You mean you want a chance to read them." Neal realises.

"That too." Peter says, taking the forms and heading back to the welcome desk, reading them as he goes so that he can check out the details, "Here are the forms on Mike Caffrey." He says, handing them back.

"Thank you." The nurses says and just as Peter hands over the forms Peter's phone starts to ring, "Hi El." Peter greats, after checking the caller ID.

"Hey, are you still coming home for lunch?" Elizabeth asks curious.

"Probably not. I'm at Saint Lukes with Neal." Peter explains.

"WHAT! WHY! Is Neal okay?" Elizabeth asks, clearly worried.

"Neal's not hurt, it's actually his brother that is." Peter reveals.

"You didn't tell me Neal has a brother." Elizabeth sounding shocked.

"I didn't know he did until I arrived at June's today." Peter admits.

"What's he like?" Elizabeth asks, clearly curious.

"He seems different than Neal, but similar in some ways. He's younger and from what they've said it sounds like Neal raised him." Peter admits, "I've tried to convince Neal not to go after the person who hurt him, and I've never seen Neal so protective of someone."

"Not even Kate?" Elizabeth asks.

"Not even." Peter admits, "I've never seen Neal like this, and I don't even think I've managed to convince him not to go after the person who hurt Mike, so I should get back." Peter admits, as honestly he doesn't like the idea of leaving Neal alone for too long.

"Okay Hun." Elizabeth says.

"Bye Hun." Peter says, before hanging up and heading back to the waiting area where Neal is still waiting.

As he sits back down next to Neal Peter sees that he is clearly tense, and worried, and even though he has a lot more questions Peter realises that it isn't the time to get answers and so the two of them just sit in silence, Neal staring at the door, waiting for someone to come and tell him how his brother is.

After a few minutes Harvey and Neal both hear hurried footsteps and they look up to see Mozzie running in the room.

"How's the Kid?" Mozzie asks, and even Peter can hear the worry in his voice.

"Don't know yet. The doctors are with him." Neal says as Mozzie sits down next to him, "They wouldn't let me stay with him." He reveals.

"He's not going to like that, Mike hates hospitals." Mozzie says, with a frown, and as he speaks a fondness, that Peter is pretty sure he has never heard in Mozzie's voice, can be heard, "So, it was him?" He asks Neal.

"Mike said it was." Neal confirms, and the two of them exchange looks that Peter doesn't understand.

"I see." Mozzie says, with a frown, and the three of them once more drift into silence as they wait for news.

* * *

It has been half an hour since Peter talked to his wife over the phone and since then Neal has gone from sitting next to Peter to pacing back and forth.

"Since when do you pace?" Peter asks, as in all the time he's known Neal he's never known him to pace.

"Since my little brother has been hurt and I don't know whether he'll be okay." Neal says, clearly worried.

"Just drop it Suit. When it comes to Mike Neal's not rational." Mozzie reveals, his voice low enough that Neal can't here, but before Peter can respond another voice speaks.

"Pacing will do nothing for your brother." A voice says, causing Neal, Mozzie, and Peter to turn to see Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" Neal asks, sounding shocked.

"I called Peter and he said your brother was in the hospital, I couldn't not come." Elizabeth says, giving Neal a hug.

"Thank you." Neal says, sounding grateful.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you had a brother." Elizabeth says, as they break apart.

"I protect Mike, I do my best to keep him away from what I do, I always have." Neal explains.

"Come on, sit down, pacing does no good." Elizabeth says, leading Neal back over to the chairs. Elizabeth sits down next to Peter and Neal sits down between Mozzie and Elizabeth.

"Hey Hon." Elizabeth greats kissing Peter on the cheek.

"Hey, I'm glad you're here." Peter says, meaning that.

"Why don't you tell me about your brother. What's he like?" Elizabeth asks curious, trying to distract Neal.

"Incredible. He's a genius." Neal reveals, smiling proudly.

"Smarter than you?" Peter asks curious.

"Oh yeah, a lot." Neal answers, without hesitation, which honestly says a lot to Peter, "He has a photographic memory."

"You two must be fun together." Elizabeth says, looking at Mozzie.

"Yeah, we are." Mozzie answers, smiling slightly.

"You can be; you can also be quiet annoying." Neal comments, looking at his friend.

"To you maybe." Mozzie says with a shrug.

"No you just are." Neal says, teasing slightly, "Moz here sees Mike as a little brother. They've gotten along well ever since Mike and I first meet Moz."

"It's impossible not to like the Kid." Mozzie says, like it's no big deal and it actually surprises Peter that Mozzie didn't object to Neal saying that.

"When was that?" Peter asks curious.

"Nice try." Neal and Mozzie say together, both looking slightly amused.

"Had to try." Peter says, with a shrug.

"Is there someone you should be calling for Mike? A friend, or girlfriend maybe?" Elizabeth asks Neal, trying to be helpful.

"Mike doesn't have many friends, and I don't think it would be a good idea to call one of his co-workers." Neal admits, as he knows that combining Ross and Caffrey lives would just be a bad idea.

"Mike wouldn't want them to know yet." Mozzie says, knowing exactly what Neal is thinking.

"He is dating someone, but I don't think it would be a good idea to call her either." Neal admits.

"Why not?" Elizabeth asks curious.

"The person he's dating is the former girlfriend of his ex-best friend who is the one who hurt Mike." Neal explains, honestly after everything that has happened he has some doubts about whether Mike and Jenny are still dating.

"Wow, your brothers love life is just as complicated as yours." Peter realises, looking at Neal, "And it's probably a good idea not to call her."

"At least until I talk to Mikey." Neal says.

"You said that Kate passed messages between you two when you were in prison. Apart from her and Mozzie does anyone else know about Mike? Or was I the only one kept in the dark?" Peter asks, looking curious as Neal is clearly is a sharing mood which means he may just get some answers.

"Alex knows him, the two of them get along really well." Neal reveals, "Sometimes they get along so well that it's worrying." He admits.

"That's an understatement." Mozzie confirms, "She calls him Kid Caffrey, which he really hates." Mozzie reveals, looking slightly amused as he's the only one who calls Mike kid without Mike objecting.

"I'm not overly sure he does hate it; I think he might just pretend to." Neal reveals.

"Maybe. Though if it is anyone other than me or Alex that call him kid then he really does hate it." Mozzie says, knowing that, as not even Kate could get away with calling Mike Kid.

"True."

"Mike doesn't look that young, what's with the kid thing?" Peter asks curious.

"It's what he's always been to us." Mozzie says with a shrug, it being clear that us means Neal's friends.

"So just Alex knows him?" Peter asks.

"And June." Mozzie adds.

"And unfortunately Keller knows him too." Neal explains, with a frown, as he never intended to introduce Mike and Keller, but it happened by accident, and he hates that fact.

Before Peter has a chance to say something, and he has a lot of things to say, a Doctor walks into the waiting area.

"Family of Mike Caffrey?" The Doctor ask.

"I'm his brother, Neal. How is he?" Neal asks, standing up and hurrying over to the doctor, Mozzie right behind him, hoping that Mike's not hurt as badly as he fears he is.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. I'm so thankful for the support, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

"Mr Caffrey has sustained a fractured left wrist, that will require him to be in a cast for four weeks, two fractured ribs, a slight concussion and slight bruising to his right eye and nose." The Doctor informs Neal, Mozzie, Peter and Elizabeth.

"So he's okay?" Neal asks as he knows they are all minor injuries, but that doesn't mean he likes the thought of his brother being hurt like that.

"Yes he is. He's lucky, things could have been worse." The Doctor informs Neal, "But that being said he shouldn't be alone for the next few days."

"It's fine, he's moving in with me anyway." Neal reveals.

"He is?" Peter asks, sounding surprised.

"June insisted." Neal says, simply, "Can I see him?" Neal asks.

"Yes, but because he's still getting his cast on only one of you can come back." The Doctor says.

"I will." Neal says, before anyone can say anything.

"We'll wait for you and the Kid here." Mozzie says.

"Thanks Moz." Neal says before following the Doctor back to the treatment area.

When Neal gets to the treatment area he finds Mike lying in a bed getting his arm put in a cast, while all the dried blood has been cleared off his face, making the bruises clearer.

"Hey Mikey." Neal says, sitting down in the chair next to his brothers bed.

"Hey Big Bro." Mike says, "I guess Trevor has a really hard head, just like you've always thought."

"Was it his head that did it?" Neal asks curious.

"It might have been that, or it happened when he knocked me to the ground and I put my arm out to stop myself." Mike admits.

"Either's a pretty big possibility." Neal realises.

"So, when can I get out of here?" Mike asks the doctor that is putting a cast on his wrist.

"I can discharge you after I finish putting the cast on but only if you have someone to watch you. With your concussion you cannot be alone for the next twenty-four hours." The Doctor informs Mike.

"He won't be. I'll make sure of that." Neal says.

"Neal you…" Mike start to say.

"Don't even start Mikey." Neal tells his brother, "June already said you're moving in and I'm going to keep an eye on you."

"Of course you are." Mike mutters, not even surprised, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

Half an hour after Neal was shown back to where Mike was and both brothers are heading back to where Peter, Elizabeth, and Mozzie are. To Mike's annoyance he is being pushed in a wheelchair by his big brother.

"Hey Kid." Mozzie greats as they walk over, "You've looked better."

"And yet I still look better than you." Mike says, in a teasing tone of voice, causing Mozzie to laugh.

"Mike I'd like you to meet Peter's lovely wife Elizabeth." Neal introduces.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Elizabeth, Neal has told me great things." Mike greats, with a charming smile, one that both Peter and Elizabeth recognize as one they've seen on Neal's face more than once.

"He has? Has he?" Elizabeth asks, giving Neal a look.

"Yep, Neal talks about you and Peter all the time, same with and Jones, and Diana." Mike reveals, "Though he talks about you two the most." He says, doing so because he knows Neal will be annoyed by that.

"Oh he does, does he?" Peter asks, giving Neal a look.

"Let's go." Neal says, ignoring the look Peter is giving him.

"You know I can actually walk." Mike tells his brother.

"It's hospital policy for you to be in the wheelchair while on hospital grounds." Neal informs his brother.

"That would be the one rule you follow." Mike mutters, looking bitter.

"Neal, do you and your brother have plans tonight?" Elizabeth asks, causing Peter to give his wife a confused look as not even he knows what is going on.

"No, I was just going to make dinner." Neal reveals.

"Good, I've missed your cooking." Mike says, smiling up at his brother.

"As incredible as Neal's cooking is how about you both come over for dinner tonight at our place." Elizabeth suggests, "And you too Mozzie." Elizabeth says, ignoring the look on Peter's face, which is clearly objecting to the offer.

"That would be great Elizabeth, thank you." Neal says sincerely, as he would like his brother to know Peter and Elizabeth.

"Good. Eight o'clock." Elizabeth says.

After Elizabeth speaks the group of five head out and while Mozzie disappears Peter, Neal and Mike head to Peter's car and Elizabeth heads to her own.

* * *

A little while later Mike and Neal, Mike having needed a little bit of help to get up the stairs, have both arrived back at June and while the car trip was spent in mostly silence Neal is more than certain that Peter is going to question him again.

As they walk into the apartment neither brother is surprised to find Mozzie already sitting at Neal's table drinking wine.

"Is it ever too early for you?" Mike asks Mozzie curious.

"You should know the answer to that." Neal says, as he and Mike both sit at the table too.

"Speaking off answers I think you owe the two of us a story." Mozzie says to Mike.

"A full story." Neal adds, as his brother didn't give all the details earlier.

"Trevor showed up a few days ago, he said he's changed, that he's going straight now." Mike reveals.

"And you believed him." Neal says, not even questioning it.

"How could you have spent most your life around Con Artist and be so trusting?" Mozzie asks, with a sigh, as he has never understood Mike's trusting nature.

"I know neither of you like him, but he was once a good friend to me so I wanted to give him a second chance." Mike reveals, "He stayed with me for a few days, and helped me and Harvey out on a case where we had to cross some lines."

"What'd you do?" Neal asks his brother.

"Hypothetically?" Mike ask, smiling at his brother.

"Sure." Neal says, trying to hide his amusement.

"Hypothetically there may have been a witness to a murder a decade ago where an innocent man was sent to jail because of a DA who buried evidence." Mike explains, "Harvey was the one who sent him to jail because he didn't know about the buried evidence. Hypothetically, Trevor may have pretended to be a hired hit man to convince the weaker of the two men who really committed the murder to turn on the other, and talk to the cops." Mike explains.

"Oh, I really don't like that." Neal says with a frown, "Even I avoid having contacts with Murders. You're a corporate lawyer Mike, you should be far away from this kind of stuff." Neal says, clearly worried as he's lost Kate and that almost killed him, and he knows that if something happened to Mike then that would kill him.

"It was a onetime thing." Mike assures his brother.

"That's how it starts. You said you and Harvey crossed lines, which means you're going to keep crossing them." Mozzie points out.

"If needed." Mike says, "I'm a Caffrey after all." He says with a grin as even though he doesn't use the Caffrey name much he still considers it to be his name and it seems like the right time to use it.

"Yeah, but you cheat Mike, you don't con." Neal says with a frown, as the fact that his brother took LSAT for other people is something he learnt when he was in prison, and it was the most criminal thing he wanted Mike to ever do, though Mike has known how to pick pockets, and locks, since he was ten.

"And pretending to be a lawyer isn't a con?" Mike asks.

"Not when you should have been a lawyer a long time ago." Neal tells his brother, "What happened next?"

"Well you know I'm dating Jenny, or I was." Mike says and Neal and Mozzie both nod, "One of my co-workers, Rachel, kissed me and then left me a voice mail about it and Trevor, who didn't know that I was dating her, heard it."

"Wow I've never seen the similarities between you two more than I do in this moment." Mozzie says, as he looks between the Caffrey brothers.

"I'm guessing Trevor told Jessica the truth about you to get revenge." Neal comments, as that would make sense.

"Yeah. Harvey protected me. Made it so I could keep my job." Mike explains, "I confronted Trevor last night, threatened him, and walked away. I didn't think I'd ever see him again." Mike explains, "He showed up at my place this morning, and well you know the rest."

"Moz…" Neal starts to say.

"I've already put the word out that you're looking. We'll find him." Mozzie reveals, not even needing Neal to finish his sentence.

"Neal, no." Mike tells his brother, knowing exactly what he is thinking.

"Mike, he hurt you, I'm not going to let him get away with that." Neal tells his brother.

"Yes, you are, because I don't want you to go back to jail. Not because of me." Mike tells his brother, "Just don't do anything stupid, Neal, please." Mike says, guilt in his voice.

"That's a promise I can't make, Mike. You know that, not when you've been hurt." Neal says.

"He's probably left the city by now. He'd know you'd come after him for hurting me." Mike comments, honestly he wouldn't care if Trevor got sent to jail, what he would care about is if Neal got sent back to jail because Neal did something to Trevor.

"If he has any sense he won't come back." Mozzie says, with a frown, "Because we'll know if he does."

"Trevor never has had any sense." Neal says, with a frown, "How much stuff from your crappy apartment do you want to bring here?"

"Not much. I'll probably go get it all tomorrow." Mike answers, "And my place isn't that bad." He objects.

"It is." Mozzie and Neal say together, as neither of them like Mike's place, causing Mike to roll his eyes.

"I'll go with you, give you hand seeing as you only have one right now." Mozzie tells Mike.

"You don't have to do that, Moz." Mike tells his old friend.

"Yeah, I do. I want to help." Mozzie says.

"I would too, but your place is outside my radius." Neal tells Mike.

"I know. it's okay Neal." Mike assures his brother.

"Then how about I have dinner ready when you get home." Neal offers.

"That would be great, but make it late. I've got to go talk to Harvey tomorrow night." Mike reveals.

"You going to your bosses on a Sunday night?" Mozzie asks.

"He's also my friend." Mike corrects, causing Mozzie and Neal to exchange looks, both thinking the same thing, "And yeah, it's either go talk to him tomorrow night or show up in the office Monday morning with a bruised face and fractured arm." Mike reveals.

"Sunday night visit would be best." Neal admits, "What are you going to tell him?"

"That's what I've been thinking about. I think it's time I tell him the truth about a few things, and reveal that fact that I have way too overprotective big brother." Mike says, with a grin.

"Mike, considering everything I don't think I'm overprotective enough." Neal reveals, "How much you going to tell him?"

"The basics. I have a brother, you practically raised me because Mom checked out, and you couldn't help with Grammy because you were out of the city and only just came back. Though, you're helping now and insisted that I move in with you." Mike explains to his brother, "Of course he's going to assume that your Neal Ross and I don't plan on correcting that assumption." Mike admits.

"Good." Neal says, being glad about that as he knows it would be bad for both of them, "Do you trust him Mike?"

"Yeah, I do." Mike confirms, "He's the first person in a while that I really do trust."

"Then tell him, just stick to the basics." Neal says, giving Mike a look, one that Mike knows the meaning off.

"I will." Mike assures him.

"Good, then I look forward to meeting him." Neal says with a smirk, causing Mozzie to laugh.

"No, no way. You're not meeting Harvey." Mike tells his brother as he is pretty sure that Harvey and Neal spending time together would be his worst nightmare.

"Oh come on, Mikey. If you don't introduce us, I'll just track him down and introduce myself." Neal informs his brother.

"That wouldn't surprise me, but considering both his apartment and the office are outside of your radius I don't see it happening." Mike reveals.

"I'll find a way; you know I will." Neal tells his brother.

"I don't think so. I mean I don't see Peter extending your radius just so you can meet your little brothers boss." Mike says.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Neal says, giving his brother a look and the group of three drift into silence as they sit together.

Neal, Mike and Mozzie have been sitting in silence for a few minutes when June walks in the open door.

"Mike, I wanted to talk to you. There is a spare bedroom you're welcome to or if you and Neal would prefer I can get another bed for in here." June says, as from everything she has learnt about the two brothers in the past few months she assumes that they would prefer to share the studio, even though it's small.

Hearing that Mike and Neal once more exchange looks and have an entire conversation with each other.

"Honestly I'd prefer in here." Mike reveals, "If that's okay." Mike says, looking at his brother.

"Of course it is. I'd prefer that too." Neal admits, as he's always preferred being close to his little brother, so he could protect him, "Any ideas where we're going to put the second bed?" He asks, looking around as while he and Mike are fine with, and have always been fine with, sharing a bed for a little while for long term they're going to need a second bed.

"How about to the left of fireplace. We can move the table a little if more room is needed. If you put the head right to the wall next to the fireplace the wall should block a lot of the light." June suggests, "And I can get some curtains if you need to block more of the light." She tells Mike.

"There is no need for that, I can sleep with bright lights, I have plenty of experience." Mike admits, as he spent many years sleeping in the tiny studio apartment he and Neal shared while Neal spent all night painting or sculpting.

"Okay. I'll arrange everything." June says, smiling at Mike as she is looking forward to spending more time with him as in the time she has spent with Mike since Neal moved in they have gotten along well.

"Thank you June, but I insist on chipping in for rent." Mike tells June.

"Of course. We can discuss all that later." June says, not at all surprised, "I've got a meeting. I'll see you boys later." June says before leaving, leaving Mike, Neal, and Mozzie alone.

* * *

While Neal, Mozzie, and Mike are sitting at the apartment together Peter is arriving back at the FBI. The second Peter walks through the double glass doors Diana gets up and walks over to him.

"So? Why'd Caffrey go running out of here?" Diana asks curious.

"His brother had been attacked." Peter explains as the two of them walk towards Peter's office.

"Caffrey has a brother." Caffrey says shocked, "I didn't know that."

"Neither did I, until today." Peter admits.

"How's that possible? You dug deep into Caffrey, how did you not find out that he had a brother?" Diana asks.

"He didn't want me to." Peter explains, "From what the two of them, and Mozzie, said, Neal keeps his brother away from what he does."

"You're worried about something." Diana realises as they walk into Peter's office.

"Mike, that's Neal's brother, was hurt attacked by someone he knows, someone Neal knows." Peter explains.

"And you're worried Neal's going to get revenge for his brother?" Diana asks, and Peter nods, "Caffrey has never done anything violent, why do you think he would now?"

"Because he said that there is nothing he wouldn't do for his brother." Peter explains, "You didn't see them together Diana, didn't hear the way they talked, Neal's protective. From the way they talked it seems like Neal raised Mike. Mike has a broken arm, and broken ribs, and a concussion, I don't see Neal letting the person who hurt his brother like that get away with it."

"Did you get a name?" Diana asks.

"No. Neal made sure not to mention one. Elizabeth invited the two of them, and Mozzie, to dinner tonight, so I'm hoping to talk to Neal again, try to get thought to him, or at least get a bit more information." Peter explains.

"Do you think you will?" Diana asks curious.

"I don't know." Peter admits, telling the truth, "His brother, Mike, used the name Mike Caffrey at the hospital, but I looked many times. I never found any record of a Mike Caffrey when I was hunting Neal."

"You think he has another, legal, name." Diana realises, "Which means Neal might have another name we don't know about."

"Seems like it." Peter comments, "I hadn't been able to find anything about Neal from before he turned eighteen, it is like he didn't exist before then, but he clearly did."

"I'll look into him, and his brother, see what I can find." Diana tells Peter.

"Thanks Diana." Peter says gratefully.

"No problem Boss." Diana says before leaving.

* * *

It has been hour since Mike, Neal, and Mozzie talked to June and the three of them are walking towards the Burke's house.

"Why you fidgeting?" Neal asks his brother.

"Because this shirt of yours feels weird" Mike says, as because he didn't have clothes that didn't have blood on them at June's he borrowed a shirt and pants from Neal.

"It's designer, the best there is, there is nothing wrong with my shirt." Neal objects, looking at his brother.

"You mean apart from the fact that this shirt costs more than all the suits I wear for work in a week?" Mike asks his brother.

"You really need to dress better; I've been telling you for years." Neal informs his little brother.

"I didn't see the point when I was a bike messenger." Mike argues.

"You're not a bike messenger anymore, you're a lawyer, which means you need to dress like one." Neal tells Mike, who resists the urge to roll his eyes, but as he does he realises something.

"Hang on, does the fact that I live with you now mean that I can borrow your suits?" Mike asks his brother, as they are almost the same size which is why they often shared clothes when they were struggling, though when he was young Neal's clothes were a lot bigger on him than they are now.

"Anything but my hats." Neal comments.

"Please, like I would ever borrow your hats." Mike says, as they arrive at the Burkes doors.

"No one would." Mozzie argues.

"Neither of you have any style." Neal says as he reaches out and knocks on the door, doing something he doesn't do all that often, but before either Mike or Mozzie can comment the door open revealing Elizabeth.

"Neal, Mozzie, Mike." Elizabeth greats as the three of them walk in.

"Wow, something smells great." Mike comments.

"Thank you. Do you cook like Neal?" Elizabeth asks curious.

"I do okay." Mike answers, as Neal taught him a few things, but he hasn't cooked in a while, as when he was regularly getting high he lived on take out, "This is a really nice place you've got." Mike compliments.

"We've got beer and wine. I know what those two want, what about you Mike?" Peter asks curious.

"I'll take a beer. I only drink wine when I'm with Neal." Mike explains.

"Good to know." Peter says, going to the fridge to get beer while Elizabeth pours wine for her, Mozzie and Neal.

"So, Mike. How you feeling?" Elizabeth asks curious.

"A bit better than I was. Though my arm and ribs still hurt." Mike admits, "Work on Monday is going to be fun." He says, sarcastically.

"You could take a few days off." Neal tells his brother, it being clear that that is what he wants for his brother.

"I can't, not with everything going on at the office." Mike reveals, being as vague as possible as that's what he and Neal agreed on before they left June's.

"What do you do?" Peter asks, wanting to get some answers.

"I'm work at a firm in Manhattan." Mike answers vaguely.

"He does the same double speak as you." Peter says, looking at Neal.

"Of course he does, he learnt it from the best." Neal reveals, clearly talking about himself.

"Firm, a law or financial?" Elizabeth asks.

"Law." Mike answers, to Peter and Elizabeth's surprise, "I love what I do." Mike reveals.

"And you're good at it." Mozzie says.

"That too." Mike confirms, purposely not mentioning what he does at the firm.

"You and I need to talk outside." Peter says to Neal, and as he does Neal and Mike lock eyes and Mike gives his brother a slight nod.

After looking at his brother Neal and Peter head out into the backroom while Elizabeth, Mike and Mozzie head over to the lounge area. Once they are outside Neal and Peter walk over to the table and sit down.

"You have a brother." Peter says.

"Thought it would be clear by now." Neal comments.

"It is. I'm still working on believing it." Peter admits, "I thought I knew everything about you."

"There's a lot you don't know, Peter." Neal assures him.

"That's what worries me." Peter admits, "Why wouldn't you let Mike visit you in jail?"

"I didn't want him to see me there, and if anyone checked my visitors I didn't want any trail that could lead anyone to Mike." Neal explains to Peter, expecting that he'd understand, "I've missed him a lot. I missed him more than anyone, even Kate."

"You're really close aren't you?" Peter asks.

"Extremely." Neal answers, "Mozzie's been telling me things that have been going on with Mike while I was gone, and if I had known about them when I was gone I would have broken out sooner, and you wouldn't have been able to find me." Neal reveals, and it is clear to Peter that he is telling the truth.

"Neal, I understand that you would want to make whoever hurt you brother pay, but going after him yourself isn't the answer." Peter says.

"You once said Kate is my weakness, and in some ways she was, but Mike's even more off one. There I is nothing I wouldn't do for him." Neal reveals, "That's why so few people know about him, why I made sure you never found out about him. I can't do nothing."

"I'm not asking him to. Give me his name, I'll arrest him." Peter tells his friend, "Don't do this. Revenge isn't the answer."

"Mike thinks he's left the city." Neal reveals, "Mozzie's put the word out, but he knows who I am, knows how protective I am off Mike. So I think Mike might be right."

"If you get word that he's come back to the city tell me before you do anything." Peter asks.

"Peter…" Neal starts to says, but he is cut off by the door opening.

"Elizabeth said diner's ready." Mike reveals,

"We'll be right in." Neal answers, standing up as Mike heads back inside.

"I'm serious Neal. Talk to me before you do anything." Peter tells Neal, as he too stands up.

"Like I told, Mike, I can't make any promises." Neal says as the two of them head inside.

A few minutes later the Burkes, Caffrey brothers, and Mozzie are sitting down together enjoying dinner. As they know that it is a rare opportunity both Peter and Elizabeth are trying to get more information out of Neal and Mike, but they don't find out a lot as both brothers are extremely good at giving away a little information as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support.

* * *

After a very enjoyable dinner with the Burkes and Mozzie, Neal and Mike headed home while Mozzie headed to his place.

Having spent most at the day at his old place packing up his stuff Mike has dropped his last load of stuff at June's and is making his way to Harvey's. Honestly Mike isn't sure how Harvey is going to react to what he has to tell him, or his injuries, but he wants Harvey to know, at least the basics, of what's going on and who he is.

Arriving at Harvey's door Mike takes a deep breath and knocks, really hoping that he isn't interrupting something. A few seconds after Mike knocked the door opens revealing Harvey in casual clothes.

"Mike? What the hell happened to you?" Harvey asks, actually worried, as he lets Mike into his loft.

"Trevor." Mike answers.

"I'm going to kick his ass." Harvey says, it being more than clear that he completely means that, "Why'd he come after you? Wasn't telling Jessica enough?" Harvey asks, sounding angry.

"He didn't like a threat I gave him Friday night so he showed up at my place on Saturday to express his displeasure." He explains as they walk towards Harvey's living room.

"You should have called." Harvey informs Mike, "Can you drink?"

"Yeah." Mike confirms and Harvey pours two glasses of scotch, one he hands to Mike.

"What's the verdict?" Harvey asks, looking Mike up and down as they sit down on separate couches.

"Two fractured ribs, a fractured wrist, minor concussion, and a few bruises." Mike explains, "I figured it I should tell you first instead of just showing up at the office like this tomorrow."

"Good call." Harvey says approvingly, "Donna's going to fuss all over you."

"I know. I'll deal with it; she can't be worse than my brother." Mike reveals, hoping to just slip that reveal in, maybe without Harvey noticing.

"I wouldn't be….. you have a brother?" Harvey asks, sounding shocked, as he didn't know that.

"Yeah, Neal." Mike answers, "There's some things I wanted to tell you, some things I should have told you the day you hired me, but I couldn't." Mike reveals.

"Why not?" Harvey asks, feeling a little betrayed.

"That's a very complicated answer. There are still things that I can't tell you, and it's not my choice."

"Not your choice?" Harvey asks, sounding confused.

"I can't explain." Mike admits, "But Harvey I want you to know that if I could tell you, I would." Mike says, meaning that.

"What can you tell me?" Harvey asks, not sure he likes the fact that Mike is keeping secrets from him.

"My parents didn't die when I was eleven." Mike reveals, to Harvey's shock, "The story I told Jessica, that I told you, was the story Neal and I came up with when we came to New York when I was fourteen."

"Are your parents alive?" Harvey asks, sounding shocked that Mike lied about that.

"I honestly don't know." Mike admits, "I was always told that my Dad died before I was born." Mike reveals, and hearing Mike's specific words Harvey is pretty sure that Mike has some doubts about whether that is true, "And my Mom, well…" Mike starts to say before trailing off, honestly he isn't overly sure how to finish that sentence, so instead he takes a drink.

"Mike?" Harvey asks kindly as he can tell that Mike is struggling with this explanation.

"Our Mom, she wasn't really a mom to us." Mike explains, "She drunk a lot, barely left the house, and a lot of other things." He says, pain in his voice, "Neal was the one who really raised me, even though he's only four years older. He looked out for me, protected me, well Neal and a family friend." Mike explains, knowing that he can't go into details about Ellen.

"What about your grandmother?" Harvey asks curious as he is pretty sure that Mike didn't lie about her.

"I'm getting to her." Mike admits, "As soon as Neal turned eighteen he took me and ran. We ended up in New York. After a while I started to look into our family, and I found Grammy, we became close, and she helped Neal and me out at times."

"Didn't your Mom, or anyone, ever come looking for you? Didn't the police?" Harvey asks.

"Nope." Mike answers, "She probably didn't even realise we were gone." Mike says, bitterly, "And we had ways to hid from the police, if they were even looking." Mike says, as he is pretty sure that no one was, although he knows that there is a possibility that the Marshals may have been.

"Didn't your school ever question why you were being raised your eighteen-year-old brother? Didn't social services?" Harvey asks, honestly amazed that two teenagers lived together in New York while under the radar.

"Neal would say that our he became my guardian after our parents died, and he had documents that proved it." Mike reveals, not revealing that Neal forged everything they needed.

"How'd he do that?" Harvey asks curious.

"That gets into territory that I can't talk about." Mike admits, "A year after Neal and I arrived in the city I meet Trevor, who Neal always hated."

"Good, he has more sense than you." Harvey says, looking slightly amused, "Why didn't you go to your brother when you needed money for your grandmother? Why hans't he been helping?"

"Neal's been out of the city for a few years. I couldn't contact him. He only been back a few months, after I started to work for you." Mike reveals, "Everything else I told you when we first met with true. When I got kicked out of School Neal tried fighting for me, tried to get me back in, but he couldn't. I hated disappointing him." Mike admits, sounding sad, "And I started taking LSATS for people after he …. Went away." Mike says, trying to think of the best way to describe Neal leaving in a way that won't raise suspicion form Harvey. "Since he's been back Neal has been helping with Grammy, and he wants to get revenge on Trevor."

"Good." Harvey says, "What does he do? Why he's been gone so long?"

"That's a long story. One that's it's not mine to tell." Mike admits, causing Harvey to frown, as he really wants to know more about Mike's brother, and yet he seems to be very hesitant to share, "After what happened yesterday he insisted that I move in with him, which is actually a good thing because it's much better than my old place." Mike explains.

"That's something." Harvey comments, "I want to meet this brother of yours."

"I'm sure you will." Mike says, believing that, "You'll get along great. You and Neal are similar in a lot of ways." He admits.

"Oh?" Harvey asks curious.

"You both love to win, you both read people amazingly well, neither of you think I have any style, and he's as passionate about wine as you are about scotch." Mike reveals, as when he started to think about it he started to see more similarities between his brother and Harvey, which is something he's not sure how he feels about.

"Good to know." Harvey comments, "Why didn't you tell me about your brother when I hired you?"

"Honestly, I didn't think to. I've spent most of my life lying about my family, I do it without thinking." Mike admits, and the two of them drift into silence as they drink their drinks.

"Did you ever find out anything about your old man?" Harvey asks, breaking the silence after a few moments.

"No. I don't even know if he's alive." Mike admits, "In fact I know very little. I think Neal might know more, but he hasn't told me. I think he's trying to protect me."

"That's what big brothers do." Harvey says, clearly talking from experience, "How'd you two live in the city when you were so young?"

"Neal. He made things work." Mike says, once more being vague, and because of that he decides to give a bit more explanation, "When we first got here Neal spent so much time working, so I had what I needed, and while he was I spent my time in public libraries, it's when I fell in love with the law." Mike reveals, knowing that there is a lot of irony in that as while Neal was pulling cons he was falling in love with the law, "He's more than just a big brother to me, he's my parent, my best friend, my family, my everything."

"He's definitely someone I want to meet." Harvey informs Mike, honestly, to him it sounds like Neal is an incredible brother, and the two of them once more drift into silence, as they do Mike's phone rings, and checking the caller ID Mike's eyes widen a second.

"I've got to get this." Mike reveals, standing up, and putting his drink on the coffee table, "Moz? Is something wrong?"

"No. Neal's obsessively cooking dinner, like you'd expect, and I was wondering if you cook pick up some more wine on your way home." Mozzie requests.

"Seriously? More wine? You and Neal have more than enough." Mike comments.

"There's no such thing as enough wine." Mozzie comments, "Will you?"

"Sure, text me a list of what you two want. I don't know wine like you guys." Mike tells Mozzie.

"Will do." Mozzie says, before hanging up.

"Moz?" Harvey asks confused as Mike sits back down.

"Mozzie, my brother's best friend." Mike reveals, "Neal and I meet Moz not long after we came to the city, he became like a second brother to me."

"Mozzie's not a name, not for a person." Harvey informs Mike.

"Oh I know, it's still what we call him." Mike reveals, smiling a little.

"I'm missing something, right?" Harvey ask.

"Oh yeah." Mike confirms, "Words don't explain Moz, you just have to meet him."

"Right." Harvey says, not overly sure whether that's a good thing, "You going to be okay to work tomorrow?" Harvey asks curious.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Mike assures Harvey.

"Good." Harvey says, sounding relieved, and the wo of them once more drift into silence as they drink.

"So, what are we going to do about Hardman?" Mike asks, breaking the silence.

"I don't know." Harvey admits, "I think for now we've got to wait and see what cards he plays, because I know he's going to do something."

"Okay." Mike says, drinking the rest of his drink, "I should get going, thanks for the drink." He tells Harvey.

"No problem." Harvey says, as both he and Mike stand up, "I'm glad you told me about your brother, and I'm glad you're okay." He says, completely meaning that.

"Thanks Harvey." Mike says, smiling slightly, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Harvey says and Mike heads to the door.

After he watches Mike go Harvey sits back down in his chair and as he does he realises that Mike is so much more of an enigma than he released, and honesty he is one that Harvey desperately wants to solve and he knows to do that he's going to need help, Donna's help.

* * *

It has been hours since Mike went to Harvey's and having had dinner with Neal and Mozzie Mike has walked out to the balcony with a glass of wine while his brother and friend are talking. Once he is on the balcony Mike walks right to the railing where he places his wine glass on the side and just stares at the view as he takes the occasional drink.

For a few minutes Mike stands alone, but then finally he hears footsteps and Neal walks over to him, and places his wine glass on the same stone that Mike has placed his glass, and like Mike he leans on the stone.

"I love this view." Mike informs his brother.

"It is incredible." Neal admits, "This is what I always wanted for you." Neal reveals.

"Neal…" Mike starts to say.

"Just listen, Mikey." Neal tells his brother, "When we ran, when I stayed up all night while you slept on that old bus, I made a promise to myself, and you." Neal reveals, "I promised that I would always protect you, and that I'd make a better life for us, no matter what it took. I never wanted you to suffer the way Mom made you suffer again. I wanted you to always have anything you'd need. I'm sorry I didn't keep that promise." Neal tells Mike, guilt in his voice.

"It's not your fault, Neal. It's mine." Mike tells his brother, looking at him.

"Mike…" Neal starts to say.

"No, just listen Neal." Mike tells his brother, "You did make sure I had everything I needed. You got us away from Mum, you always protected me, never lied to me, taught me, and made sure that I always knew I was safe and loved, no matter what. You did everything to give me a better life" Mike reminds his brother, "And I screwed it up."

"No, Mike, you didn't." Neal informs him.

"Yeah, I did, Neal." Mike confirms, "I should have been more careful when I sold that test. After everything I've seen you do, I should have done research into who was buying, made sure I knew who I was selling to." Mike says, "I'm sorry I disappointed you. I'm sorry that I am a disappointment."

"Mike, no." Neal says, looking directly at his brother, "You've never disappointed me, and you never could. You're the best little brother ever."

"You're not so bad yourself." Mike tells him, "I love you Neal."

"Love you too, Mikey." Neal says, putting his arm around his brother, and the two of them drift into silence.

For a few minutes the brothers just stand side by side, as they drink their wine.

"So, what you going to do about Rachel?" Neal asks his brother curious, after a couple of minutes.

"Rachel's great, and I like her, but not in a romantic way, I want us to just be friends." Mike explains to his brother, "Honestly I'm not sure I could be with her and lie about everything I have to lie about, even if I was as interested."

"You know; you'll have to lie to anyone you're with." Neal reminds his brother.

"I know, and with the right person I could, but Rachel's not the right person." Mike says, and the two brothers once more drift into silence.

* * *

As he wanted to know whether Diana found anything about Neal and his little brother, Peter has arrived at the FBI earlier than usual so that he can talk to her.

"Morning Boss." Diana greats as Peter walks up to her.

"Morning." Peter greats, "Did you find anything?"

"No. You're right. There is nothing in Neal from before his eighteen birthday, and I've found nothing that indicates he has a brother." Diana admits, "Did Neal or his brother give anything else away?"

"Nothing, apart from the fact that Mike works at Law Firm somewhere in Manhattan." Peter reveals.

"A Mike working at a law firm, that can't be a short list. Do you know what he does?" Diana asks.

"No." Peter says.

"I can start running it down, but it's gonna take a while." Diana says, knowing that.

"Let me know what you find." Peter says, before heading up to his office.

* * *

Like Peter Harvey has arrived early at his office because he is still trying to comprehend everything he discovered. As Harvey makes his way to his office he finds that Donna is already at her desk.

"Harvey? You're never here this early." Donna comments, seeing him and looking surprised.

"My office." Harvey says and Donna gets up and follows Harvey into his office, "Close the door." Harvey says, and Donna does that.

"What's going on?" Donna asks, sounding confused.

"Did you know Mike has a brother?" Harvey asks.

"He does? We both looked into him, so did Jessica, there was nothing to indicate that he has a brother." Donna says, sounding shocked.

"I know. That's what surprised me." Harvey admits.

"What do you know?" Donna asks, curious.

"His names Neal, he's four years old than Mike, sounds like he raised him from what Mike said." Harvey admits, "Mike said that they run from, what sounds like, their abusive Mother, when Mike was fourteen. They came to the city."

"I thought Mike's parents died when he was eleven." Donna says, sounding confused.

"That's just the story that they told when they came to the city to explain why an eighteen-year-old was raising a fourteen-year-old." Harvey explains, "The truth is Mike never knew his Dad, he doesn't even know whether he is alive, and like I said his mother left a lot to be desired."

"What about his grandmother? Did he lie to you about why he needed money?" Donna asks, sounding surprised.

"No. Mike meet his grandmother after he and Neal came to the city, and he did need money for her care." Harvey reveals, "Mike didn't go into details but he said that his brother had been out of the city for a few years, that they couldn't be in contact, and that he only just came back."

"Couldn't be in contact?" Donna asks, sounding surprised.

"Mike didn't, or actually wouldn't, explain. He said that there are still secrets that he couldn't tell." Harvey says.

"And you want to dig them up." Donna realises, knowing that.

"I do." Harvey confirms.

"I'll get on it." Donna assures him, "Anything else?" she asks.

"Trevor showed up at Mike's place Saturday morning, attacked him." Harvey explains.

"He okay?" Donna asks, worried.

"Not really. He has broken ribs, fractured wrist, and bruises on his face. His brother insisted that Mike move in with him after that, and its why Mike came to my place last night." Harvey explains, it being clear to Donna that Harvey doesn't like talking about Mike being hurt.

"Poor Mike." Donna says, sounding worried, "You told him to stay home today, right?" Donna asks.

"No."

"Harvey!" Donna objects.

"You know Mike he'd probably prefer working." Harvey says, though the truth is he'd rather Mike close.

"If he doesn't seem okay you're sending him home." Donna says before leaving Harvey's office and heading back to his desk, there being no room for questioning in her voice.

* * *

A little while after Donna and Harvey talked Mike has arrived at the office and is walking up to Donna's desk with a cup of coffee, ignoring the surprised looks he is getting. Once Mike gets to Donna's desk he places the coffee cup on it.

"For you, your favourite." Mike says, and Donna looks up.

Even with Harvey's warning Donna has to fight to hold in a gasp when she sees Mike.

"You look horrible." Donna says, trying to joke.

"Oh, I know." Mike confirms.

"New suit?" Donna asks, looking at Mike up and down as he seems to be dressed a lot better than usual.

"Borrowed, technically." Mike admits.

"Borrowed, huh, from your brother?" Donna asks curious.

"Harvey told you." Mike realises, "And yeah. Neal's a lot like Harvey when it comes to clothes. Now that we're living together again he's insisting that borrow some of his suits. He really doesn't like mine."

"Don't blame him there." Donna says, looking amused, "He have something other than skinny ties?"

"There's nothing wrong with skinny ties, and Neal agrees." Mike says, before heading into Harvey's office so that they can get started on work.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Peter and Diana talked about Mike and Neal and ever since they have been working in the office.

"Caffrey." Peter says from the catwalk above the offices, and Neal gets up and walks to the office, "Sit." Peter says, the second Neal walks into the office, "I want answers." Peter says, once Neal is sitting in the chair across from him.

"Peter…" Neal starts to say.

"No, no avoiding. I want answers." Peter says, "I've found nothing on you before you were eighteen and people don't suddenly appear when they're eighteen." Peter says, sounding annoyed, "There is no record of you having a brother, nothing that even hints that you do."

"Mike's my brother, I assure you of that." Neal assures Peter, "Look Peter, there is a lot you don't know, things that need to be keep secret, things I'm not allowed to talk about. I need you to accept that."

"Not allowed to tell me? Why not?" Peter asks, becoming more suspicious, and Neal just avoids looking, "Neal, talk to me. I want to know what is going on, and why your family is such a secret. I'll find out on my one if I have to." He reveals, and Neal can't help but tense at that, as he knows what that could lead too.

"You can't." Neal says, as he knows that if Peter really tries to dig into his family, into his and Mike's childhood then he could find out about WITSEC, which could lead whoever it is that were after them because of their dad to him and Mike.

"You can't tell me what I can't do." Peter says, becoming even surer that he wants to find out.

Hearing that Neal keeps wracking his brain, trying to figure out what to say, or do, as he usually fools everyone else with his avoiding, but he's clearly not going to fool Peter.

"Give me time to talk to Mike." Neal requests, "I'm not lying when I say I'm not allowed to talk about things." Neal admits, once more causing Peter to become interested, "I can't even consider explaining unless Mike agrees." He admits, "I'm actually going to meet him for lunch now." Neal reveals, it actually feeing good, though odd to tell Peter that he's going to go meet Mike rather than coming up with another excuse, "but I won't be able to talk to him about this until we're both home, so it might be a few days."

"Why not during lunch?" Peter asks confused, knowing that he has to start digging once Neal leaves as he has to know why Neal is so secretive about this.

"Can't explain that." Neal says, "But I'm already running late." Neal says, standing up, "We'll talk later." He says, before leaving.

As he watches Neal leave Peter becomes even more confused, and even more determine to find out just what Neal isn't saying. About thirteen seconds after Neal leaves Diana walks in.

"Problem Boss?" Diana asks.

"Maybe, Neal said he's not allowed to explain about his family." Peter says, with a frown.

"Not allowed? Why not?" Diana asks confused.

"He wouldn't say. I think something bigger is going on." Peter admits, "He said he can't even consider talking about it until he talks to Mike, who he's gone to meet for lunch." Peter reveals.

"Want me to tail him?" Diana asks.

"Would you mind missing your lunch?" Peter asks curious.

"Not at all." Diana says, before leaving.

* * *

Like his older brother Mike is running late to lunch, and he has further to go to his and Neal's meeting place which is inside Neal's radius. As he walks to the elevators Mike purposely ignores the looks that people are giving him.

"Oh god Mike?" A voice asks and Mike turns to see Rachel.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Rachel asks worried.

"I'm fine." Mike says, actually meaning that as he's had worse, "And it's well, a long story." Mike admits.

"I know things between us aren't exactly okay, but you can talk to me Mike." Rachel tells Mike, meaning that completely.

"Thanks Rachel." Mike says, looking relieved, "But I can't talk to you about this now, I meeting someone for lunch and I'm running late."

"Oh, meeting Jenny?" Rachel asks.

"No, we um, broke up." Mike admits, causing Rachel to be shocked, as the elevator doors open "I've got to go." Mike says, before hurrying into the elevators, leaving a shocked Rachel behind.

* * *

Even going fast, and making sure he wasn't being followed, something he only does when meeting Neal, it takes Mike a little while to get to where his brother is waiting.

"I know, I know, I'm late." Mike says, as he greats Neal with hug.

"Everything okay?" Neal asks as the two brothers break apart.

"Yeah, things are just busy." Mike admits, "Which is why I don't have time for a proper lunch, but can do the hotdog cart." He tells his brother and Neal frowns, "It's really not that bad."

"It is when you eat it as much as you do." Neal says, as the two of them start to walk.

"I don't eat it that much, not anymore." Mike reveals.

"That's something. Now all we have to do is get you to cut down on Red Bull." Neal informs Mike.

"Only if you cut down your wine drinking." Mike says, without missing a beat.

"Never." Neal says, looking amused.

"Then you have your answer." Mike says, as they arrive at the hotdog cart, "Two with everything." Mike requests.

"So, everyone still panicking about Hardman coming back?" Neal asks curious.

"Oh yeah." Mike confirms, "The problem is we don't know what he's going to do, but Harvey seems to think he's coming for him." Mike admits as Neal pays for the hotdogs and they both take them, "You were in this world five years ago, do you remember anything?" he asks curious, as they walk away from the hot dog cart.

"From what I remember Hardman stepped down to look after his sick wife, but it seemed like a cover." Neal admits.

"From the way Harvey and Jessica are acting that would make sense." Mike admits.

"Huh, any clue what he wants?" Neal asks, curious.

"Not yet, but control or revenge would be my best guess."

"Makes sense." Neal says as the two brothers continue to eat and walk in silence.

"You do realise we've got a tail, right?" Mike asks his brother, as he's noticed which means Neal definitely should have.

"Yeah, it's Diana. I'm guessing Peter asked her to tail me." Neal admits, knowing that he can't have the conversation with Mike he needs to have in public.

"Of course he did." Mike says, looking a little amused.

"Yeah, want to meet her?" Neal asks curious, as he knows Peter trusts Diana, which means she can be trusted.

"Sure." Mike says with a nod, and Neal smirks,

"HEY, DIANA." Neal yells, causing Mike to laugh, "THERE'S SOMEONE I WANT YOU TO MEET." He calls.

Realising her cover is blown Diana debates what to do for a second, and then she just decides to go with it so she walks over to Mike and Neal.

"Really Caffrey? That wasn't exactly subtle." Diana comments as she walks over to Neal and Mike, using this chance to observe Mike.

"Neal doesn't know how to be subtle, he never has." Mike says with a grin, "Mike Caffrey, it's a pleasure to meet you." He says, sticking out his hand for Diana to shake.

"Diana Berrigan." Diana responds, shaking Mike's hand, "It's nice to meet Neal's secret brother."

"Not the first time I've heard that." Mike admits, "And I'm glad to finally meet you too."

"Finally huh?" Diana asks, giving Neal a look.

"Yep, look I've got to get back to work. It was nice meeting you Diana, and I'll see you later, Neal." Mike tells his brother.

"See you later." Neal says, and Mike starts to walk away, "Hey Mikey!" Neal calls once Mike is a few steps away and Mike turns back towards his brother, "How'd the suit go down?" he asks curious.

"Pretty well. They were both impressed." Mike says, Neal knowing that he is talking about Donna and Harvey, before walking away.

"So, Peter asked you to follow me?" Neal asks Diana, once Mike has walked away.

"He's curious, and you can't blame him." Diana comments, "What's with all the secrets Caffrey?"

"It's just the way things have to be." Neal says before walking away from Diana, heading back to the office, back to work.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support, please, please, please, leave a review.

* * *

It has been a week since Diana followed Neal and Mike to lunch, and because both brothers have been so busy Neal hasn't had a chance to talk to his brother about the possibility of telling Peter about WITSEC. Because of that Neal has been avoiding Peter when he tries to ask about his family, something which he knows he isn't going to get away with for much longer.

It is early afternoon and Mike and Harvey are just arriving back at the office after a meeting.

"I'll get started on the papers as soon as I get upstairs." Mike tells Harvey.

"Good."

"HEY KID." A voice that is very familiar to Mike yells and Mike and Harvey both turn to see a woman in her late twenties with long wavy brown hair wearing a hat and leather jacket, as soon as he sees her a smile breaks out on Mike's face.

"Do you know her?" Harvey asks, sounding surprised, and unknown to Mike a little jealous as she Is quite beautiful.

"Yeah. She's an old friend." Mike admits, "I'll see you upstairs." Mike says before walking across the lobby and over to woman.

"Hey Hunter." Mike greats.

"Kid Caffrey." Alex Hunter says, with a smile, keeping her voice low, so that no one hears, "It's really good to see you." She says, before hugging Mike.

"I really hate it when you call me that." Mike says, returning the hug, and across the lobby Harvey frowns, turns away and heads to the elevators.

"Oh, I know." Alex says with a smile, as Mike kisses her cheek.

"Let's go for a walk." Mike requests as he doesn't want to have this conversation while inside Pearson Hardman.

"Sure." Alex says, and they head outside.

"How'd you find me?" Mike asks curious, once they have started to walk down the sidewalk.

"I saw you leaving Neal's this morning, are you two living together again?" Alex asks curious.

"Yeah." Mike confirms.

"Thought so. When I saw you I decided to follow you. You're slipping." Alex reveals.

"Apparently." Mike realises, as he didn't realise he was being followed, something which could have ended badly for him if it was someone other than Alex doing the following.

"I was going to talk to you this morning, but I had to go meet Mozzie." Alex explains

"Why…" Mike starts to ask, "You know I know better than asking that." He realises.

"You really do." Alex confirms, "So, Trevor?" Alex asks, looking Mike up and down, and assuming he is the cause of Mike's bruises and the cast on his arm because she heard that Neal put the word out for any information on Trevor.

"Yeah. You all tried to warn me, but I wouldn't listen." Mike comments, looking down at the cast.

"None of us thought he'd do something like this." Alex says, "We just didn't like him."

"Which you all made clear." Mike says.

"We had to." Alex says, with a shrug, like it's no big deal, "Any word on him?"

"No. It looks like he's left the city. I'm hoping he doesn't show his face again." Mike admits.

"You're worried about what Neal will do if he does." Alex realises.

"Can you blame me?" Mike asks, giving Alex a look.

"Not at all." Alex says, as she knows fist hand how protective Neal can be of Mike.

"Speaking of Neal, you seen him yet?" Mike asks curious, purposely changing the subject.

"Yep. He interrupted mine and Moz's conversation earlier." Alex reveals.

"Of course he did." Mike says, looking a little amused, "I've missed you Hunter."

"I may have missed you too." Alex admits, with a teasing smile, though her face quickly turns serious, "How much does Neal know about what happened with you when he was gone?" she asks, doing so as she doesn't want to accidently mention something Neal doesn't know.

"Very little." Mike admits, "I know if I tell him then he's going to blame himself and I don't want that. It's easier not to say anything."

"Maybe, but you know it's Neal, and he'll probably figure it out anyway." Alex reminds him.

"I know." Mike confirms with a nod, "I wanted to say thank you, for what you did for me then." Mike says, his voice completely sincere.

"You never have to thank me for that." Alex assures him, and the two old friends drift into silence as they walk.

For a couple of minutes Mike and Alex just walk in silence, neither feeling uncomfortable, until Alex breaks the silence.

"So, you want to explain how you've gone from being a bike messenger, LSAT taker, who spends all his time smoking pot to an associate at one of the best law firms in Manhattan?" Alex asks curious, "You know I checked, Mike Ross is down as an associate and I seem to remember you got kicked out of college."

"I'm a Caffrey, do you really think I'd let something like that stop me?" Mike asks curious.

"Of course not." Alex says, looking amused, "Are you finally running your first serious solo con?" she asks as she has been with Mike when they have coned their ways into parties, hotel rooms, and clubs, but as she knew how Neal would react she has made sure to do nothing bigger with him.

"No. You know Neal would stop me if he found out." Mike says.

"He really, really would." Alex confirms, knowing that for a fact.

"My Boss knows I don't have a degree, and he hired me anyway. He gave me a chance because he was impressed with my mind." Mike reveals.

"Good, it's what you deserve." Alex says, smiling at him.

"Thanks Alex." Mike says, returning the smile, and the two of them continue to walk, "You know I'd love to keep talking to you, but I got to get back to work."

"I figured." Alex admits, "You should go."

"Will I see you before you disappear again?" Mike asks curious.

"Potentially, but I can't make any promises." Alex admits.

"You never can." Mike admits, "I'll see you, Hunter." Mike says, before hugging Alex and once more placing a kiss on her cheek.

"See you Kid Caffrey." Alex says, with grin.

"Hate that." Mike says, before walking away, causing Alex to laugh, as she is pretty sure that Mike doesn't really hate it, he's just used to complaining about it.

* * *

It has been a while since Mike talked to Alex and ever since he has been working for the work he needed to do for Harvey. Having just finished all the work Mike walks into Harvey's office and places the work on his desk.

"Here's everything you need to nail him." Mike says, as he does, before sitting down across from Harvey.

"This is good work." Harvey comments, as he flips over things, "But are do you really think he could have forged a signature without practicing, especially one so perfect?"

"It's possible." Mike answers, "Believe me."

"How do you know that?" Harvey asks, looking directly at Mike.

"Experience." Mike says simply, then gets an idea, "Sign this paper." Mike says, picking up a pad paper and handing it to Harvey.

"I'm intrigued." Harvey says, taking the paper and signing the paper before handing it back to Mike, wondering what he is going to do.

Taking the paper back Mike turns it upside down and forges Harvey's signature perfectly, "See, it's possible." He says, handing the paper back to Harvey.

"How'd you do that?" Harvey asks, sounding surprised, as he looks at the paper.

"Long story. I might tell you one day." Mike says, standing up.

"So, who was that earlier?" Harvey asks, trying to keep his voice casual, before Mike has a chance to leave.

"Who?" Mike asks, pretending to be confused.

"The girl from the lobby, the one you hugged." Harvey says, looking at Mike.

"Oh Alex, she's an old friend." Mike reveals, "She and my brother have been friends for years. Overtime I became friends with her too." Mike explains, "She isn't often in the city so she thought she'd surprise me."

"Oh." Harvey says, looking back at the file Mike gave him earlier, "You know I haven't been able to find anything on this brother of yours." He admits, "Nothing I've found even indicates that you have a brother." He says, sounding suspicious.

"And you won't find anything." Mike reveals, "I've got more work to do." Mike says, before heading out of the room without another word.

As Harvey watches Mike go he can't help but frown as Mike's secret brother is getting even more suspicious, and he is seriously tempted to put Vanessa on it, but he may wait until after he had another conversation with Mike.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Mike talked to Harvey, and then spend the next few hours avoiding Harvey by spending his time in the file room. As Mike gets out of one taxi in front of June's with a pile of files he sees his big brother getting out of another.

Just like Mike Neal spotted his brother so he walks over to him.

"Bringing work home with you now?" Neal asks his brother.

"You can't talk, you bring files home all the time." Mike tells his brother.

"True." Neal admits, as they walk up the stairs and into June's place.

"So, Alex is back?" Mike asks.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Neal asks, interested.

"She showed up at the firm after lunch." Mike explains as they make their way upstairs.

"Is anyone asking questions?" Neal asks, sounding a little worried.

"Harvey asked who she was, but I just said she was an old friend." Mike explains, "Which isn't a lie."

"No, it's not." Neal says as he and Mike approach the apartment, and as they do they hear voices.

"My fault? It's your fault." An annoyed voice, that both Mike and Neal recognizes says.

"That's Alex." Mike realises as Neal opens the door.

"This would have never have happened if you kept a lower profile." Mozzie says, clearly annoyed, "This is why I talk in code." Mozzie says, as Mike and Neal walk in and over to the table where Mozzie is sitting at and Alex is standing by.

"Anything I can do?" Neal asks as Mike puts files on the table.

"I don't need your help." Alex says, glaring at Neal.

"She needs your help." Mozzie says, and Alex turns her glare from Neal to Mozzie.

"Alex." Neal says at the same time Mike asks,

"What's going on?"

"Someone's looking for her." Mozzie revels, causing Alex to throw her arms up in annoyance.

"Who?" Neal asks the same time Mike asks, "Why?"

"She thinks it has something to do with the music box." Mozzie explains.

"Mike go downstairs." Neal says, becoming worried.

"I'm not a kid anymore. I'm not leaving the while the grownups talk, not anymore." Mike says, as he sits down, making it clear that he isn't going anywhere, "Are you talking the music box that the person who killed Kate wanted?" Mike asks, looking between Neal and Alex.

"Yeah." Alex confirms, pain in her voice, and Neal gives a look.

"Mike…" Neal starts to say.

"Don't even try it Neal. I'm not going anywhere." Mike says, "What makes you think that someone's after you because of the music box?" he asks.

"Well she thinks…." Mozzie starts to say.

"Let Alex talk." Neal requests, realising that he's not going to be able to get his brother to go downstairs.

"I don't know who, but they've got a powerful reach and they've turned over a lot of stones." Alex reveals, actually looking worried, which is something she doesn't give away often.

"What can I do?" Neal asks.

"You mean what can we do?" Mike corrects.

"You're not doing anything." Neal says, to his brother as Alex reaches into her bag and pulls out a gold coin which she flicks to Neal. "Krugerrands?" Neal asks, catching it.

"I needed the money to disappear." Alex explains.

"I hooked her up with somebody who deals in Krugerrands." Mozzie explains.

"I've been fencing some in increments." Alex reveals.

"Who's the guy?" Mike asks.

"Russell Smith. Old friend from Detroit." Mozzie explains.

"Some friend." Alex says bitterly, "He found out someone's looking for me and he's going to sell me out." Alex explains, "I need you to shut him up." Alex says, leaning across the table to look at Mozzie.

"Short of killing him, I'm open to ideas." Mozzie admits, and Alex just frowns and looks annoyed once more.

"All right. Give me some time." Neal says, as he leads Alex, who has picked up her bag, to the door, "I'll figure something out. You know I won't let anything happen to you." Neal assures Alex.

"Thanks." Alex says gratefully, before leaving.

"She comes to you and not me?" Neal asks, turning back to Mike and Mozzie, both of whom have stood up.

"Are you jealous?" Mike asks, sounding amused, causing his brother to give him an annoyed look.

"Moz?" Neal asks, ignoring his brother.

"Well, far be it for me to act as therapist, but maybe Alex doesn't wanna see you heartbroken over Kate." Mozzie suggests.

"That would make sense." Mike realises.

"Or maybe it's the tracking anklet." Neal says, doing his best to ignore his brother and best friend.

"Sure, the anklet." Mozzie says, exchanging looks with Mike.

"What are we going to do with for Alex? We have to help her." Mike says to his brother.

"Moz and I will. You're not having anything to do with this" Neal tells his brother.

"Neal…" Mike starts to say.

"I said no, Mike. You're not being a part of this." Neal tells his brother, his voice stern and final.

"I can't do nothing, Neal! This is Alex we're talking about." Mike reveals, "I have to help her."

"Mike, what don't I know?" Neal asks his brother, as even though he knows that Mike can be protective he is also sure that he is missing something.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mike lies, even though he knows he has no chance of lying to his big brother.

"Yeah, you do. Talk to me, Mikey." Neal requests, giving his brother a look.

"When you were in jail Alex and I spent a lot of time together." Mike reveals, and as he does Neal looks at Mozzie as if to ask him, _'did you know?'_ and Mozzie nods, "We became really close friends. She was there for me when I needed someone. She helped me, a lot. I can't sit by and do nothing when something could happen to her." Mike explains, and at his brother's words Neal feels guilty about the fact that he wasn't there for his brother.

"I get that, Mike, but if someone is after Alex because of the music box then I don't want you anywhere near this; it's too dangerous and I won't risk you." Neal informs his brother, and Mike goes to object, but before he does Neal continues to speak, "But… I think I could use the case I'm working on to help Alex, and I could use your help with that." Neal explains to his brother.

"What kind of help?" Mike asks.

"Information." Neal says, simply, "You took a criminology class before you got kicked out, what can you tell me about the kind of people who took that class?" Neal asks.

"Plenty." Mike says, with a smile, and he starts to explain everything he noticed, everything he learnt, about people who take criminology classes.

* * *

For the next three days Neal works to use his FBI case to help Alex, why doing his best to keep Mike away from things, though Mike has helped to give information about college kids as he has spent a lot more time on a college campus than him, even though he was expelled.

It's early morning and Mike and Neal are walking together towards a taxi where Alex is loading her stuff into.

"Leaving so soon?" Neal asks.

"Venice is calling." Alex reveals.

"Send me a postcard." Mike requests, causing his brother too look at him, and Mike just shrugs at the look.

"I'll try." Alex says, giving Mike an amused look, as the hotel concierge goes to put a crate into the trunk, "Oh, you know what? I'm gonna actually keep that up here with me." Alex reveals, as Neal opens the back door so that the concierge can put the painting in the car.

"You know, it's interesting. We searched Oswald's house and found several things he was suspected of stealing. Jewellery, Egyptian Artefacts, but there was a Matisse." Neal reveals.

"A Matisse?" Alex asks, faking confusion, something which even Mike realises.

"It was rumoured Oswald had it, but it wasn't at his house." Neal explains.

"That's a shame be worth a fortune." Alex comments.

"Really would be." Mike confirms.

"It's about the size of your box there." Neal points out.

"I'll keep an eye out. I could use the reward money after all." Alex comments.

"I'm sure you could." Neal says.

"We all could." Mike adds.

"Goodbye, Neal, Mike." Alex says, looking between the two brothers.

"Alex." Neal says, as Alex goes to get into the cab, "Be careful."

"You too, both of you." Alex says, looking between the brothers, "If someone's looking for me…"

"Then they're coming after me too." Neal realises.

"And will come after me if they know about me." Mike realises, as Alex takes a gold cherub out of her pocket and puts it in Neal's hand.

"I'm giving up my obsession." Alex reveals.

"You're suggesting I give up mine?" Neal asks.

"Kate's gone, the rest of us are still here." Alex says, kindly, before, after a moment of hesitation, she leans across and gives Neal a gentle kiss on the lips, before kissing Mike on a cheek, and whispering,

"If it happens again, if you need me again, I'll be there." In his ear, and even though she kept her voice quiet Neal still heard which causes him to frown.

"I know." Mike says with a nod.

"I'll see you Caffrey, Kid Caffrey." Alex greats, before getting into the cab.

"God I hate that." Mike says as Neal closes the door to Alex's car, and the two brothers watch as Alex drives away.

"What was that about?" Neal asks worried, "What happened when I was in prison?"

"Long story." Mike answers, and Neal just gives him a look, "It is! But I can't tell you it now because I'm already late to work. I'll see you later." Mike says, before walking away.

"Mike." Neal says, before Mike can walk a few steps, "You free for dinner tonight? We need to talk about this. Plus, there's something else I need to talk to you about." Neal reveals.

"I can make it work. Say eight?" Mike asks his brother.

"See you then." Neal says, and the two brothers go their separate ways.

* * *

Mike wasn't lying when he told Neal that he was running late, and because of that he had to hurry to get to the courthouse where he is meeting Harvey.

"You're late." Harvey says as Mike gets out of the taxi.

"I know. Neal and I were saying goodbye to a friend." Mike explains.

"A friend, the same friend who was in our lobby the other day?" Harvey asks curious, doing his best to ignore the slight feeling of jealousy he is feeling.

"That's the one." Mike confirms, "She's leaving town."

"She wasn't around long." Harvey notes.

"She never is." Mike reveals.

"When are you going to tell me more about your brother? Or why I can't find anything about him?" Harvey asks, as he really, really wants to know more about Mike's brother.

"When I can." Mike says, "If we don't hurry we're going to be late." Mike reveals, before hurrying towards the courthouse, and Harvey once more recognizes Mike avoiding answering questions. As he watches Mike go Harvey can't help but frown as he wants to know more about Mike and his associate is making things extremely difficult.

* * *

It has been a little while since Mike arrived at the courthouse and Neal is at the FBI, sitting at his desk, just throwing a ball up and down as he catches it.

As Neal is so focused on trying to figure out what could have happened to his brother while he was in prison he doesn't even realise that Peter is standing in front of him trying to talk to him.

"Neal." Peter says, and Neal doesn't respond, "Caffrey." He tries and that gets through to Neal.

"Peter, did you say something?" Neal asks.

"Yes, I did." Peter comments, looking surprised, "I take it that your goodbye with Alex didn't go well."

"No, it did." Neal says.

"Then why are you so distracted?" Peter asks, actually being a little concerned as it isn't often that Neal is concerned.

"Mike." Neal answers simply.

"Is he okay? Did something happen?" Peter asks an undertone of concern in his voice.

"I don't know." Neal answers, telling the truth, "Something happened to him when I was in prison, and Alex helped him, but I don't know what." Neal reveals.

"Have you tried talking to him?" Peter asks, not overly sure what else to say.

"Yeah, but he had to get to work. We're going to talk tonight." Neal reveals, "I just can't stop thinking about it."

"Maybe this will help distracted you." Peter says, dropping a file onto Neal's desk, "New case." He reveals.

"Couldn't hurt." Neal says, picking up the file and starting to read.

* * *

Hours later both Mike and Neal are home in the apartment and both have eaten the amazing diner that Neal cooked for them.

"You know you didn't have to do all this for just us. I would have been happy with just pizza." Mike says, as he and Neal pick up their glasses of wine and head over to the couch.

"You always are. I still remember the first time I brought us pizza when we came to the city." Neal tells his brother as they sit side by side on the couch.

"It was my fourteenth birthday. I thought nothing had ever tasted so good." Mike says, with a slight fond smile on his face, "But I've always had a soft spot for your home made cooking, I've missed it a lot." He admits, taking a drink of his wine.

"What happened with you and Alex when I was in prison?" Neal asks his brother.

"We didn't have sex if that's what you're asking." Mike tells his brother.

"It's not." Neal tells Mike as he never even thought that as Mike and Alex don't have that kind of relationship, "Talk to me Mikey."

"It was two years ago." Mike answers, "I wasn't doing too well, I was in a bad place. I was barley working, Grammy's medical bills wouldn't stop coming, Trevor and Jenny we becoming more like a couple so they spent more time just the two of them, Moz was running a con so I didn't see him much, and more than anything I missed you." Mike reveals.

"Mikey…." Neal starts to say, but Mike cuts him off.

"It's okay, Neal. One night I was high, and drunk, and I called one of Alex's old numbers, I guess I just wanted a friend." Mike reveals, "I don't even remember what I said, but a day later there was a knock on my door and Alex was on the other side." Mike explains, with a slight smile, "She took me out, and we had a lot of fun, a hell of a lot of fun." Mike says, smiling, which makes Neal suspects that they talked themselves into places they wouldn't have usually have access to, "For the next year she would randomly show up at least one a month and we would spend a few days together, just having fun, she even helped out with Grammy's medical bills once or twice." He explains, and Neal makes a note to thank Alex for that next time he sees her, "I was hurting, wasn't okay, and she helped me. That meant a lot to me."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there Mike, I'm sorry I didn't help you." Neal says, apologising, and meaning it completely, which is something he doesn't do often.

"You have nothing to apologise for." Mike tells his brother, "You never have."

"Why didn't anyone tell me what was going on with you? Why didn't Moz or Kate?" Neal asks as that is exactly the kind of thing he asked them to tell him about.

"Kate didn't know, and Moz wanted to, but I convinced him not to." Mike says, "I didn't want you worrying about me." He says, though the truth is that he didn't want Neal to do something stupid to protect him.

"I'm your big brother, I always worry about you." Neal tells him, and the two of them drift into silence.

For a few minutes Mike and Neal sit side by side and drink their wine.

"You said you wanted to talk about something else, what is it?" Mike asks curious, after about five minutes.

"Peter. He's still asking questions, and starting to dig into us, into our family." Neal explains, "I think I should tell him."

"Do you mean about WITSEC?" Mike asks, sounding shocked as that's what it seems like, and Neal nods, "We haven't even told Mozzie about that."

"I know." Neal says, "But If I don't tell him something he's never going to stop digging, and who knows where that could lead." Neal admits, "But I won't even consider talking to him about it unless you're okay with it."

"I…." Mike start to says, but then trails off, as he's not sure how he feels.

"Mikey?"

"I've seen Ellen." Mike reveals.

"What?" Neal asks, sounding surprised.

"She's in the city, by the river." Mike tells his brother.

"I know." Neal tells his brother.

"Of course you do." Mike says, not even surprised, "I went to see her, three years ago now. I've spent time with her, talked to her." Mike explains.

"Did you ask about…' Neal starts to ask, but he doesn't even have to finish the question before Mike is answering him.

"No. I didn't want to." Mike assures him, "It was nice seeing her again, talking to her. I realised how much I missed her." Mike says, and as he does Neal realises he needs the answer to a question he's had for a long time.

"Have you ever wished that I didn't take you with me when I left?" Neal asks his brother, bracing himself for the answer.

"Never." Mike says, not even needing to think about it, "Neal you getting me away from Mom is the best thing that has ever happened to me, I probably wouldn't have made it to eighteen if you hadn't." Mike says, and Neal goes to say something, but Mike cuts him off, "You know that's true."

"Unfortunately." Neal says with a sigh.

"You do know the can of worms you'll be opening by telling Peter, right?" Mike asks his brother.

"Yeah, I do." Neal confirms, "But if I don't tell him he's never going to stop digging until he gets answers. If he does he could alert the Marshals, or even the people we needed to be protected from."

"Do you think they'd still come after us?" Mike asks, his brother, sounding surprised, "It's been almost three decades."

"You've seen Ellen, is she still in danger?" Neal asks his brother.

"Yeah." Mike confirms.

"Which means we might be too." Neal tells his brother, "Look, I'm not thrilled about telling Peter this part of our lives, but if I don't who knows what could be set in motion."

"You're right." Mike says, "And the fact that you're suggesting telling Peter says more to me than anything. So, if you think it's best then you have my blessing to tell him."

"Thanks Mikey." Neal tells his brother.

"But how much are you going to tell him?" Mike asks.

"Only what I have to stop him from digging." Neal reveals, "And before you ask I haven't figured out when I'm going to tell him."

"It's still early, you could head over there now." Mike tells his brother.

"You think I should tell him tonight?" Neal asks, sounding surprised.

"You did say Elizabeth was out of town and it would probably be a good idea to tell him before he has a chance to dig too far." Mike points out.

"Probably, but I had a movie night planned for us." Neal admits.

"We can do that any night." Mike says, looking amused, "I actually have a lot of paperwork to do." He admits.

"Meaning you want me to get out of your hair for while so you can focus on work." Neal realises, grinning at his brother.

"No." Mike quickly says, and Neal gives him a look, "Okay, maybe for a little while."

"Wow, I feel loved." Neal says, pretending to be insulted, "My own brother doesn't want to spend time with me."

"I always want to spend time with you, Neal, but Harvey will be pissed if I don't get this work done, and with everything going on I really don't want that." Mike reveals.

"Oh, I know you don't." Neal says, with a teasing grin.

"What's with that look?" Mike asks, suspiciously, as he is pretty sure that it won't end well for him.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Neal says, with a smirk, standing up, "I'll go talk to Peter."

"Good luck." Mike says.

"Yep." Neal says, before heading putting his wine glass on the table before heading out of the apartment.

* * *

A little while after Neal left the apartment he arrives at Peter and Elizabeth's and knocks on the door. After a few second the door opens to reveal Peter.

"Neal? What are you doing here?" Peter asks, sounding confused.

"You have questions, I'm here to give you some answers." Neal reveals, causing Peter to step aside and let Neal into the house.

* * *

It has been a while since Neal left the apartment, and ever since his brother left Mike has been sitting at the table working on the paper work that he has to do. As his brother has been gone so long Mike has made good progress on the big pile of work he had.

As he works Mike hears a knock on the door.

"You can come in Moz, but Neal's not here." Mike reveals, not even looking up from what he is doing.

"I'm not Moz, can I still come in?" A voice asks and Mike looks up and is shocked at what he sees,

"Harvey?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

After being let into Peter's house Neal heads to the living room.

"You're really going to give me answers?" Peter asks, following Neal, "That's not like you, why?" Peter asks, not being able to help but be a little suspicious.

"I know if I don't give you some answers you're going to keep digging, and if you do you might unintentionally put something in motion that could put me, and more importantly my brother, in danger." Neal explains to Peter as he sits down on the couch.

"What are you talking about?" Peter asks, as he sits down on the chair near the couch.

"Mike and I haven't told anyone what I'm about to tell you, not even Moz." Neal reveals, "I could get in a lot of trouble for what I'm about to tell you."

"I'm still listening." Peter says, already having questions.

"I honestly don't even know where to start." Neal admits, as he knows what he has to tell Peter, but he isn't sure how to do so.

"The beginning is always a good place." Peter says.

"Mike and I grew up in Witness Protection." Neal reveals, saying the words for the first time ever.

"What?" Peter asks shocked.

"I was three, almost four, when the Marshals took us away. Mike wasn't born yet, though Mom was pregnant with him." Neal reveals.

"Your brother was born in Witness Protection?" Peter asks, sounding surprised.

"Yeah."

"Why were you in Witness Protection?" Peter asks, as he knows there isn't a lot of reasons, and it does explain a lot.

"I'll get to that." Neal reveals, as he knows if he is going to explain about his childhood he has to explain his mother, something he'd prefer not to, "After Mike was born Mom basically checked out. She was in the house with us, but wasn't really there. She barely left her room, drunk a lot, became violent a lot, and I honestly don't even think she realised she had two sons most of the time." Neal reveals, purposely slipping in the fact about their mother being violent as he doesn't want to dwell on it, something which Peter realises, "It was up to me to look after Mike." He reveals.

"You raised him." Peter realises.

"I did my best." Neal corrects, "We had a family friend, who came into WITSEC with us, who helped when she could, but there would be days, or even weeks, where Mom wouldn't let her into the house, which made it so I was the only one who could look after Mike most the time. I was the one who made sure Mike had enough to eat, that he had everything he needed. I did my best to make him feel safe, and to make sure he knew I loved him even though our Mom didn't." Neal reveals, pain in his voice.

"That's why you're so protective off him now?" Peter realises, and Neal nods, "What about your Dad? Where was he?"

"There were times, times few and far between, where Mom wasn't a good Mom, but had good days." Neal reveals, "In those times she'd tell us about our Dad." Neal reveals, "She told us that he was a cop."

"A cop?" Peter asks, sounding completely shocked.

"Yeah. She told us that he died when I was three, that he was a hero that went out in a hail of gunfire taking out a whole gang of bad guys." Neal explains, "That made me wanted to be just like him. I wanted to protect Mike the way he would. While the other kids were playing cowboys and Indians, I was pretending to be my dad, it was when I got really good with guns, I wanted to be just like this person I couldn't remember." Neal explains.

"I'm sorry, Neal." Peter says, meaning that.

"She lied, I shouldn't have been surprised." Neal reveals, and Peter gives him a look, "On my eighteen birthday, the family friend I told you about, who was my Dad's partner, told me the truth. She told me that he was a corrupt Cop, and a killer, that's why we were put in WITSEC." Harvey explains.

"Do you know who he killed?" Peter asks curious.

"No. After she told me I was too angry to listen to anything else." Neal explains, "After that I spent a couple of weeks planning, and then one night I got Mike, who wasn't quiet fourteen at this point, and we left. Eventually we ended up in New York." He reveals, "Once we were in the city I went back to my birth name Neal, and decided that we'd go by our mother's maiden name, because it was better her name than a killer's. That was when Neal Caffrey was born and why you couldn't find anything about my childhood."

"You do realise you just admitted to kidnapping your brother, right?" Peter asks, not overly sure if he should be arresting Neal right now.

"Maybe technically. I needed to leave, and I knew I couldn't leave Mike behind, I wouldn't." Neal reveals, "I asked Mike tonight if he ever wish I left him behind and he said no. He said that taking him away was the best thing that ever happened to him, that he didn't think he would have reached eighteen if I hadn't." Neal reveals, "So if you want to arrested me for taking Mike away then do it, I don't regret what I did."

"I'm not going to." Peter says, "All that explains why I didn't find out anything about your childhood, but it doesn't explain why I haven't found anything about Mike."

"We had been in the city for about a year, and I had done everything I could to give Mike what he needed, when Mike discovered our Maternal Grandmother was still alive, and he wanted to meet her." Neal explains, "I wasn't sure it was a good idea, but Mike really wanted to meet her, so I set things up." He reveals, "Turns out she thought we were dead, and was happy to meet us, never told anyone about us, though we didn't exactly go into details with her. She helped out with Mike. When I started to become known I realised it was safer for Mike not to have any connection to me, and Mike didn't want any connection with Mom, so legally he took our grandmothers maiden name, which is the name she goes by, though he still uses Caffrey on occasion, and answers to it as well. That's why you can't find anything about him." Neal explains, and the two of them drift into silence, though Peter notices that Neal has been careful about not giving away the last name Mike uses, and truthfully he isn't overly surprised by that.

"Did you ever find out what happened to your Dad?" Peter asks curious.

"I didn't want to, and as far as I know Mike's never looked into him either." Neal explains.

"Did you tell Mike what your father really did?" Peter asks curious as he figures that that would be a difficult conversation.

"Not right away, but eventually." Neal admits, "I don't lie to Mike, I protect him, no matter what I have to do, I always have."

"He really is your everything, isn't he?" Neal asks.

"Yeah, he is." Neal confirms and as he does he decides to tell Peter a story, "Our first winter in the city we had no heat, and Mike got pneumonia." Neal reveals, and what surprises Peter is that it is still clearly difficult for Neal to talk about, "I spent three days by his bedside in hospital, and I had never been so scared in my life. I think to this day I still haven't been so scared than I was for those three days."

"I'm sorry." Peter says, "Do I want to know how you kept social services off you back?"

"Probably not." Neal answers, "I don't think Mom had anyone looking for us, but I also don't know if the Marshals or the people who we were in danger from are looking for us."

"Which is why you don't want me to dig into you." Peter realises.

"Exactly." Neal answers.

"I'll stop digging…. For now," Peter says, it being clear that he will start to dig again if he gets a reason.

"Thank you." Neal says, sounding relieved, and the two of them drift into silence.

After about a couple of minutes of silence the silence is broken by the phone ringing.

"That would be El, she said she'd call." Peter explains.

"I'll see myself out then." Neal says, standing up and heading to the door.

"Neal." Peter says, before he can leave, causing Neal to turn back around, "I know that wouldn't have been easy for you, so thank you for telling me." He says, as he is pretty sure that Neal has never been that open with him.

Hearing that Neal just nods and smiles, before heading out, wondering if he's been gone enough time for his brother to be in the right frame of mind to be able to handle distractions while he works.

* * *

"Harvey." Mike says, sounding completely shocked as out of all the things he was expecting his boss, still wearing his suit though minus the tie, showing up at his door wasn't on the list.

"Nice place you got here." Harvey says, as he walks in, and looks around, taking notices of everything, and honestly he is very impressed, "It's a bit small though, isn't it, for two?" he asks as he notices one bed to the left off the door in the little alcove, and another in a corner across the room.

"Neal and I have shared smaller." Mike admits.

"Right, Neal. Where is this mysterious brother of yours?" Harvey asks curious, as he sits down across from Mike.

"He went to talk to his boss, because apparently it's the night for it." Mike reveals, putting down his pen as he doesn't think he's going to get much work done.

"What does your brother do for a living?" Harvey asks curious.

"How about a drink?" Mike asks, standing up in hopes to avoid the question, "We have a lot of wine, and Neal got me some fancy beer a couple of days ago, I don't think we have any scotch though."

"I'll take a beer, if you're offering." Harvey says.

"I am." Mike says, heading to the fridge and getting two beers. Once he has the beers Mike hands one to Harvey before sitting down and keeping one to himself.

"These paintings yours? I didn't think your paint." Harvey notes.

"I don't. Neal does." Mike explains.

"Right." Harvey says, taking a drink of his drink, "They're pretty good." He notes, once he swallows his mouthful.

"I know." Mike says, "What are you doing here, Harvey?" Mike asks curious, "Did something else happen with Hardman, or Tanner?"

"No, well not yet." Harvey admits, "I'm here because you're avoiding a lot of my questions, and I want to know why."

"That's really complicated." Mike admits, "And it's safer for you not to know."

"I don't care; I still want to." Harvey says, meaning that completely, but before Mike has a chance to figure out how he is going to answer, if he's going to answer, the door opens and Neal walks in,

"Mikey, you'll be happy to know that…" Neal starts to say, but he quickly cuts himself off when he realises Mike's not alone, "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Neal comments, looking between his brother and a man who he knows is Harvey Specter.

"You're not." Mike tells his brother, honestly really glad that his brother walked in when he did, "Neal, this is Harvey, Harvey this is my brother Neal." Mike introduces.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Harvey says, standing up and sticking out his hand for Neal to shake,

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Neal says, returning the handshake as he gives Harvey a look which Mike knows means Neal is 'reading' him, "Thank you, for what you've done for my brother." He says, being completely sincere.

"You know." Harvey realises, looking between Neal and Mike.

"Of course, Mike and I don't keep secrets from each other." Neal reveals, as Harvey gives Mike a look, one that Mike just shrugs at and gives a half smirk.

"I see you two are drinking beer, I might join you." Neal says, heading to the fridge.

"You hate beer." Mike says, knowing his brother is going to use this as a chance to subtly interrogate Harvey.

"I don't. I just prefer wine." Neal says as he grabs a beer and Harvey sits back down.

"I'm pretty sure I've heard you say differently." Mike says as Neal sits down at the table too, and just gives his brother a smirk. As Neal smirks at his brother Harvey looks between the two and tries to spot the similarities, and in a few seconds he realises that they have very similar smirks, and eyes, and you can see the similarities in their features.

"So Harvey, Mike says you're pretty great at poker. We should play sometime." Neal says to Harvey.

"Sure, that would be good." Harvey says, honestly wanting to make a very good impression on Mike's brother, "But you should know that Mike's right and I am pretty great."

"It wouldn't be fun if you weren't." Neal says, causing Mike to roll his eyes, "You know Moz dropped some cigars around earlier, Mikey, you interested?"

"Sure." Mike answers, as Harvey mouths 'Mikey' at Mike.

"Harvey?"

"I never say no to a cigar`." Harvey answers.

"Great." Neal says, getting up and heading to where he hid the cigars.

"Mikey, really?" Harvey asks Mike with a teasing grin, as Neal walks away.

"I'm sure you have a nickname for your brother." Mike comments, standing up.

"I didn't tell you I had a brother." Harvey says, standing up too.

"I know, Donna did." Mike reveals, telling the truth.

"Of course she did." Harvey says, knowing that he has to talk to his assistant.

"Got it, three of the best cigars there are." Neal says, walking back over to Mike and Harvey.

"Let's go outside, June hates it when we smoke inside." Mike says, as he very rarely smokes cigars, but he knows how June feels.

"She really does." Neal says, and they head outside, Neal handing one cigar to Mike and the other to Harvey.

As he looks at, and smells, the cigar Harvey becomes even more impressed. For couple of minutes Harvey, Mike and Neal stand in silence as they smoke their cigars.

"I noticed your paintings earlier Neal, they're really good." Harvey comments, breaking the silence.

"Thanks. It's a hobby I like to keep busy." Neal explains, and Mike has to bite his tongue as he knows how much of an understatement that is, "So you two have a fight for your firm coming, do you think you'll win?" Neal asks curious.

"I always win." Harvey answers, smirking slightly.

"So do I." Neal responds, returning Harvey's smirk, "I'm glad Mike meet you Harvey. I'm glad you gave him a chance."

"I'm right here Neal." Mike tells his brother, sounding annoyed, as this is why he didn't want Neal and Harvey meeting.

"Mike deserved a chance." Harvey says, "And he's proved himself more than capable every day since. Most of the time I'm glad I gave him the chance."

"Wow, thanks Harvey." Mike says, smiling slightly and feeling amazed that Harvey said that.

"I've got to know, has Mike always been able to remember everything?" Harvey asks curious.

"Yep, ever since he learnt to talk." Neal confirms, "You get used to it, and I know there have been times where I've been really thankful for Mike's memory."

"Yeah, because your memory is so horrible." Mike says, clearly sarcastically, giving his brother a look.

"It's not as good as yours." Neal comments.

"It's close." Mike says, "You ready for Tanner tomorrow?" Mike asks Harvey curious.

"Oh yeah, it's going to be a good fight." Harvey comments.

"Yep." Mike confirms, and the two brothers and Harvey drift into silence once more, all three of them enjoying their cigars.

"I should go." Harvey says, once he finishes his cigar, "It was nice meeting you Neal, and thanks for the cigar." He says, sticking out his hand for Neal to shake again.

"It was nice meeting you too." Neal says, returning the handshake.

"Mike see you in the morning." Harvey says to Mike.

"See you then." Mike says, as Harvey leaves, "So, do I want to know where Moz got these cigars?" Mike asks Neal once Harvey has left.

"You know the answer to that." Neal comments, "So, how exactly did doing work turn into you drinking with Harvey?"

"He showed up." Mike reveals.

"So trying to get me to leave earlier wasn't because you knew Harvey was coming?" Neal asks his brother.

"No, it wasn't." Mike assures his brother, "I had no idea he was coming, he wanted some answers to the questions I've been avoiding." Mike explains.

"Did you give him any?" Neal asks curious.

"No, you interrupted before I could avoid." Mike admits, "How'd things go with Peter?" Mike asks curious.

"Pretty well. I told him enough so that he'd hopefully stop digging." Neal admits, "So, that was Harvey?" he asks, giving his brother a look.

"Don't start." Mike tells his brother, "If you play poker with him, don't cheat."

"I'm insulted; do you really think I would?" Neal asks, pretending to put a fake look of annoyance on his face.

"I know you would." Mike tells his brother, stressing the know, "Why do you want to play poker with him in the first place?"

"Pokers the perfect way to get a read on a person." Neal comments, "And I need to get to know someone who's spending so much time around my brother a little better." Neal explains, as he has a suspicion about his brother and Harvey, and he knows Mike position, and he wants to know Harvey's.

"Of course." Mike says, shaking his head, knowing that if he tries to stop Neal from getting to know Harvey a little better then Neal will try even harder to get to know him.

"So, who's Tanner and why does Harvey think he'll be a fight?" Neal asks curious.

"He's a lawyer, a lot like Harvey, except he's perfect happy to cross the lines that Harvey won't." Mike explains.

"Sounds fun." Neal says, being slightly sarcastic though the truth is he would find facing someone like that fun.

"It makes beating him so much more satisfying." Mike comments, looking amused, causing Neal to laugh.

"You are so my brother." Neal says, putting his brother around his shoulders.

"I should get back to work." Mike comments, looking amused.

"And I have some painting I want to do." Neal says, and the two brothers both finish their cigars and head back inside. Once they are inside Mike continues his paperwork and Neal once more sets up his easel and starts to paint.

* * *

Having spent most of the night thinking about everything Neal told him Peter arrives at the FBI early the next morning and he has been at his desk working for a little while when Diana arrives.

"Hey Boss." Diana greats, "I'm still looking into Caffrey's brother, but I haven't found anything."

"You won't, and I need you to stop." Peter reveals.

"What? Why?" Diana asks, closing the door and walking over to Peter.

"Neal came over last night, he gave me some answers." Peter reveals, "He didn't tell me everything but if we don't stop digging we could set off a chain reaction that we won't be able to stop. One that could both Neal and His brother, in serious danger." Peter explains, as there is another conversation he needs to have with Neal before he decides what to do next.

"I'll stop digging." Diana assures him, "But If you start again, and if you need someone you can trust, I'm always here."

"I know, thank you." Peter says, sounding glad, and Diana gets up and heads to the door, but before she leaves she stops and turns back to face Peter.

"Are you sure that whatever Caffrey told you last night was the truth?" Diana asks curious.

"Not even Neal would lie about what he told me last night." Peter reveals and Diana heads out of his office.

* * *

Like his brothers' boss Mike arrives to work early and as he's got a while before his meeting Mike has headed to the file room to Help Donna with trying to find a memo that Tanner is using to accuse Harvey of fraud.

Mike has been working for a little while when the door open and Donna walks in.

"You're early." Donna notes.

"I thought I'd get some searching done before my meeting." Mike explains to Donna, "Make things a bit easier for you."

"Thanks Mike." Donna says, sounding grateful as she picks up another file box, "So, I hard Harvey meet your secret brother last night."

"You already heard about that?" Mike asks, sounding slightly surprised by that.

"Yeah, Harvey told me." Donna reveals, "You know I thought we were friends, I'm a little hurt that you didn't invite me along to this beer drinking and cigar smoking getting to know your brother night." Donna comments.

"I didn't invite Harvey." Mike reveals, "He showed up."

"Because you're avoiding his questions." Donna informs Mike.

"Yeah, for really good reasons." Mike says, causing Donna to frown.

"I want to meet your brother." Donna tells Mike.

"I'm sure you will." Mike admits.

"Oh, when?"

"Well considering how over protective Neal is I'm sure you'll meet him soon, probably when I least expect it." Mike reveals.

"He sounds like a good big brother." Donna realises.

"He's the best." Mike says, smiling, but as he smiles he notices a janitor, one that is very familiar, "I should get to that meeting." He says to Donna before hurrying out of the room, to Donna's confusion.

Once he is out of the file room Mile looks and sees the janitor not far down the corridor so he runs and blocks his way,

"Moz, what the hell are you doing here?" Mike asks his old friend.

"I'm working." Mozzie says, completely lying.

"You don't work." Mike reminds his friend, "Did Neal send you here?" he asks.

"No, but he may know I'm here, and doesn't object." Mozzie admits.

"Of course." Mike says, with a sigh, "You're here spying aren't you? Trying to find all about the people I work with."

"I can neither confirm or deny that." Mozzie admits.

"Of course you can't." Mike says, and he goes to say something but he is cut off,

"MIKE! Louis is looking for you!" Rachel calls.

"I'll be right there." Mike calls back, and Rachel walks away, "Look, don't do anything that gets me fired." Mike requests.

"I won't." Mozzie assures his friend, "You better get to your meeting." He says, before walking away.

"Moz." Mike says, before Mozzie can walk more than a few steps, causing him to turn back around, "Do you have access to Hardman's office?" Mike asks, getting an idea that Harvey probably wouldn't approve of, but it's something he has to do.

"I access everywhere." Mozzie reveals, "Why?" he asks curious.

"I don't want you to plant any bugs, because Hardman will use evidence of that against Harvey, but do you think you could look around? Check to see if you find anything about what his plan is?" Mike asks curious.

"Two things. One, my bugs never get found. Two, do you have to ask? Of course I can." Mozzie says.

"No bugs." Mike once more stresses, "And I really have to go. Let me know anything you find tonight." Mike requests.

"Of course." Mozzie says and Mike hurries away.

* * *

Hours later Mike finally arrives home after a very long day, as he walks in the apartment he finds Mozzie and Neal sitting in the small living area drinking wine.

"Hey Mike." Neal greats.

"Hey." Mike says, dropping his stuff on the table before walking over to Mozzie and Neal.

"Long day?" Mozzie asks curious.

"Really long." Mike admits, "Did you find anything about Hardman?" he asks Mozzie curious.

"You asked Mozzie to look into Hardman?" Neal asks, sounding surprised.

"Well considering he was spying in my building, thank you very much for that by the way." Mike says, giving Neal an annoyed look, "I thought I'd ask if he could find anything about Hardman." He explains, "Did you?"

"The guys' obsessive about his office, everything is organized and in specific places, I couldn't find anything that indicates he's up to something." Mozzie explains.

"Great, just great." Mike says, practically throwing himself down next to Neal before stealing is brothers glass and taking a drink of his wine, "So Hardman's coming after Harvey and Jessica and we're no close to finding out why."

"Get your own glass." Neal says, stealing the wine back, "And in this case Mozzie not finding something is even more proof that he is up to something."

"It is?" Mike asks, looking between Neal and Mozzie as Mozzie grabs a nearby third glass and pours Mike some wine.

"Oh yeah. From everything you've said about Hardman, and what I observed today, he's the kind of man who wants to appear as one thing while he is in fact another." Mozzie explains, handing Mike a glass of wine.

"He'd be too worried about his plans being found out to leave anything at the office." Neal explains to his brother, "He wouldn't want to risk it."

"Then how can I find out what he is planning?" Mike asks, once more looking between Neal and Mozzie.

"Well, it depends what lines you want to cross." Neal tells his brother.

"Nothing illegal. Not yet anyway." Mike answers, and being the protective older brother he is Neal is actually glad his brother gave that answer.

"Then you've got to wait until he makes the first move." Mozzie says, "Pay attention to anything that happens at the firm, the smallest thing could be part of Hardman's plan."

"Once he makes a move his plan should become clear." Neal explains to his brother.

"Sit and wait, fun." Mike says sarcastically and the three brothers just sit and drink in silence, as they do Mozzie and Neal exchange looks, both of whom know that they will do what they can to help Mike with his current problem.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1 IMPORTANT PLEASE READ;** So I have started Law School, which means I don't have time to write as much, that is the bad news, but good news is that I have up to chapter 11 written, so I can keep update every 2 days or I can have longer breaks between chapters, as I'm not sure when I'll have time to start writing chapter 12, whichever you'd prefer. Let me know. PLEASE REVIEW.

* * *

It has been well over a week since Neal told Peter about how he and Mike grew up, and for Mike it has been a very long week thanks to things going on at the Firm.

Thanks to what Mozzie and Neal explained to him, Mike suspects that Hardman has something to do with Harvey being accused of fraud, but he can't see the connection yet, let along prove it, something which he hates.

It's early evening and Mike is lying on the couch in the apartment drinking the fancy beer Neal got him while watching the TV. As he drinks and watches TV Mike hears a knock on the door.

"NEAL'S NOT HERE." Mike calls as when people knock on the door they're usually looking for Neal, not him, and Neal's doing something with Mozzie and Peter.

To Mike's annoyance the knocking doesn't stop, but instead continues and gets louder. With an annoyed look on his face Mike gets up and heads to the door.

"God….. what are you doing here?" Mike asks shocked as he opens the door to reveal Harvey, in a tux, on the other side.

"Are you watching Different Stroke?" Harvey asks, with a teasing grin, as he walks past Mike and into the apartment.

"Uh, yeah, well, it's the touching story of a couple of orphans, so…." Mike starts to say.

"Don't." Harvey says, cutting Mike off, "Home alone tonight?" he asks

"Yeah, Neal's out doing something with Mozzie and his boss." Mike reveals, as his eyes quickly scan the room trying to spot any evidence of illegal activities.

"What kind of something?" Harvey asks, being genially curious.

"No idea." Mike answers.

"Get your tux on we've got a situation." Harvey reveals, to Mike's shock.

"A situation that requires a tux?" Mike asks as that's usually Neal's territory, "Where, where is this tuxedo situation?" he asks.

"Atlantic City. Can you get dressed now?" Harvey asks.

"Only if Neal has a tux I can borrow." Mikes says, before past Harvey, across the room, and through the door that is across from his bed.

Not being able to help his curiosity Harvey follows Mike through the door, down a corridor and into a large room that is just a closet.

"This is your brother's wardrobe?" Harvey asks, shocked and envious.

"Technically it's both of ours now." Mike reveals, "Don't touch the hats. Neal's obsessed with his hates." He reveals, as he starts to look around, "I know I've seen tuxedoes in here before." Mike says.

"Back wall." Harvey says, as he spots one.

"Thanks." Mike says, heading over to where Harvey said where he grabs one of the tux's. Once he has the tux Mike puts it on the table so that he can start to get change, "Are you going to let me get changed or keep ogling the clothes?"

"I wasn't ogling." Harvey objects, "I'll be outside." He says, before heading out, though he lingers, just long enough to watch Mike pull the t-shirt he is wearing over his head.

Ten minutes later, Mike, dressed in the tux, though he hasn't done up the bow tie, walks back into the main area of his apartment.

"Good, you ready to go?" Harvey ask.

"Almost." Mike says, before walking over to the table, writing a note, and leaving it there, "Okay, let's go." He says, and the two of them head out of the apartment.

* * *

A little over an hour after Mike left the apartment Mozzie and Neal arrive home.

"I thought Mike was going to be home all night." Mozzie comments, looking around at the empty apartment.

"That's what I thought." Neal admits, with a slight frown, and as he notices the note on the table Neal looks walks over and picks it up,

" _Neal,_

 _I've gone to Atlantic City with Harvey. I'm not sure when I'll be back._

 _Love Mike._

 _PS. I borrowed a tux_." Neal reads out loud, and as he reads Mozzie heads over to his wine, attempting to avoid Neal as he knows something Neal doesn't, "Moz? What's going on?" he asks, as he notices what his friend has done.

"Nothing." Mozzie says, completely lying.

"Mozzie, what do you know?" Neal once more asks, "Moz?" Neal asks, in a warning tone of voice.

"Three years ago Mike got banned from almost every casino in AC." Mozzie explains.

"What for?" Neal asks, sounding surprised as he is the one who gets kicked out of casinos, not Mike.

"Counting cards. Three guesses who he was with." Mozzie comments.

"I only need two. Trevor or Alex." Neal comments.

"Do you really think he'd get caught if he was with Alex?" Mozzie asks, giving Neal a look.

"No, I don't." Neal realises, "Why'd he even try to count cards in multiple casinos?" he asks, curious.

"He was broke, or his mind just does it automatically, his excuses varied." Mozzie explains, "I only knew because he called me for help."

"And let me guess, nothing happened to Trevor?" Neal asks, looking annoyed.

"Of course." Mozzie says, "From what Mike told me wanted to stop after the first casino, Trevor convinced him to keep going to others."

"Of course he did." Neal says, with a sigh, as he pulls out his phone and calls Mike, "No answer." Neal says, hanging up after almost a minute.

"He's working." Mozzie points out, "He might not be able to answer."

"I'll text him then." Neal says, before doing so as he knows from experience that Casinos aren't fond of seeing people they've banned again.

* * *

Having not heard from his brother all night, and morning, even after calling Mike many times and sending him many text messages, Neal has found himself becoming rather worried, and because of that he isn't really focused on the meeting he is sitting in as he keeps checking his phone.

"Neal?" Peter asks after everyone else has headed out of the conference room, "Neal." He once more says.

"Sorry, what?" Neal asks, sounding confused.

"What's going on? You're never quiet during meetings." Peter notes.

"It's Mike." Neal reveals, looking up from his phone, "He went to Atlantic City with his boss last night."

"I don't see the problem. If it was you in Atlantic City I would, but you said your brothers different." Peter comments, looking at Neal.

"He is." Neal says, "But Mozzie informed me that three years ago Mike got banned from basically every Casino in AC for allegedly counting cards."

"Of course he did." Peter comments, not as surprised as he should be, "He really is your brother."

"He's got a photographic memory, Moz said that Mike said his mind just does it automatically." Neal explains, "I've been calling and messaging him all night and I haven't heard anything back."

"You're worried." Peter realises.

"Mike sometimes ignores my calls, my messages, but not this many in a row." Neal explains, before once more sending a message to Mike.

As he watches Neal Peter can't help but frown as overprotective, worried Neal, isn't something he knows how to deal with, it's something he never thought he'd have to deal with.

"Why New York?" Peter asks, deciding that distraction could be a good strategy.

"What?" Neal asks, looking up at Peter.

"After you and Mike left…" Peter says, before tailing off, trying to get Neal to finish the sentence.

"St. Louis." Neal supplies.

"St. Louis, why did you come to New York?" Peter asks curious.

"Mike always wanted to see the city." Neal explains, "And I thought it was the perfect place for us to blend in. I thought it offered our best chance to stay hidden." Neal reveals, "And I was right."

"Have you ever thought about seeing your Mom again?" Peter asks curious.

"No, and neither has Mike." Neal explains, "And even if either of us wanted to I'm pretty sure the Marshals wouldn't tell us anything." He explains.

"Do you want to?" Peter asks.

"No." Neal answers, without even needing to think about it, "Did I miss the meeting?"

"You really weren't paying attention." Peter comments, "Here, read this. Me, you, and Diana leave in an hour." He says, sliding the file over to Neal.

"Will do." Neal says, while continuing to text his brother.

* * *

An hour later Neal, Peter, and Diana are just walking out the front of the FBI building where they hear,

"NEAL!" And they turn to see Mike, still in the tux that he has once more undone the bow tie on, walking towards them.

"Finally." Neal says, before hurrying over to his brother, "Why haven't you answered my calls?"

"I was working." Mike says in his defence.

"In AC?" Neal asks, and Mike just smirks, "Why didn't you tell me what happened three years ago?" he asks curious.

"Because I know how'd you react." Mike says, and then he notices the two people who are trying to make it seem like they're not listening to the conversation that he and Mike are having, "Hey Peter, Diana." Mike greats.

"Mike." Peter greats, walking over.

"Long night?" Diana asks, walking over as well, as she takes notice of what Mike is wearing.

"You can say that." Mike says, "Look, I know we've got to talk, but I need to get back and try and find a way to make it so a client who lost his thirty million company in a game of poker doesn't actually lose it." Mike explains, causing Peter and Diana to exchange a look.

"Good luck with that." Neal tells his brother.

"Thanks." Mike says, "I'll see you at home." He tells his brother.

"Yeah." Neal says and Mike walks away and Neal, looking a lot more focused, and happier, than he did five minutes ago, turns back to Peter and Diana, "Let's get to work."

* * *

After a very long day Mike finally arrives home where he isn't at all surprised to find Mozzie and Neal, sitting together, drinking wine, and clearly planning something.

"Wine?" Mozzie asks, Mike as soon as he sees him.

"Sleep." Mike tells him, "I have to be at the office early."

"We'll keep quiet then, though you can sleep though anything." Neal comments as Mike has even slept though him loudly sculpting, and stayed asleep so voices aren't likely to wake him.

"I really can." Mike comments.

"Before you sleep, we need to talk." Neal informs his brother.

"I figured." Mike says, dropping his bag on the table before sitting down.

"Did you win much?" Mozzie asks curious, before Neal can ask what he wants to ask.

"Nope. I was babysitting the client while Harvey gambled." Mike reveals.

"Why'd you count cards three years ago?" Neal asks his brother curious.

"Well one night Trevor and I were talking…" Mike starts to say.

"No story of yours that starts with you and Trevor were talking ends well." Neal says with a frown.

"I know." Mike tells him, "Like I said, we were talking and we were both struggling with Money so Trevor suggest we make a weekend trip to Atlantic City to fix the problem." Mike explains, "The first night I won, a bit, but then I got caught and kicked out the first casino." He reveals.

"How much you make?" Neal asks curious.

"About ten grand." Mike says, with a proud smile, "After getting kicked out of the first casino, I thought maybe we should cut our losses and head back to the city, Trevor convinced me otherwise, and honestly…" Mike starts to say, before trailing off.

"Honestly?" Neal gently prods.

"I wanted to feel the rush you feel when you pull a con, or steal something." Mike reveals.

"It can be addicting." Neal admits, smiling at his brother, who returns the smile, "Look Mike, I'm not going to lecture you, I'd be a hypocrite if I did. I just want you to be honest with me. We've always been honest to each other, I don't want that to change."

"It always has been amazing how honest you two are with each other." Mozzie comments, as he takes a drink.

"You never asked me if I got kicked out in casinos while you were in prison so I didn't like." Mike points out, causing Neal to laugh.

"Good point." Neal says, "Mike I want you to be better than me, but getting caught counting cards, really Mike? You should have been more careful when you were cheating, make it less obvious." Neal informs his brother.

"I'll keep that in mind." Mike says, looking amused, "Does that mean you'll give me tips if I ask?"

"I may." Neal says, with a slight grin, causing Mozzie to laugh.

"Look, Neal. A lot happened while you were gone, it will take a while to fill you in." Mike tells his brother.

"I still want to be." Neal tells his brother.

"Then I'll tell you, after I've gotten some sleep." Mike says and he gets up and heads to the bathroom to get changed.

Not even fifteen minutes later Mike is fast asleep in his bed even though Neal and Mozzie are still working on something with the lights on, though they are still talking in whispered voices so that they can decrease the chances of waking up Mike, even though it's not likely as he can sleep though a lot.

* * *

A week has passed since Mike and Harvey went to Atlantic City and ever since they have been helping the client while preparing for Harvey's fraud trial. While Mike has been busy with work Neal worked with an insurance investigator by the name of Sara Ellis, who is someone who testified at his trial, calling him a sociopath, because she believed he stole a painting that she was trying to find. After working with Sara Neal worked an adoption scam, which they have stopped, during which Sara had him arrested because Mozzie broke into her apartment to try and get Neal a tape that has Kate's last words on it.

It is early morning and while Mike is fully dressed Neal is still only in his pyjama pants, and the two brothers are talking as Mike is getting read and Neal is eating breakfast.

"You should have just sent it to me, then you wouldn't be having this problem." Mike tells his brother.

"Yeah, I know. I didn't even think too." Neal admits, having realised after that it would have been the smarter idea, "It was Kate's last words, I just needed it."

"I know." Mike says, giving his brother a supportive look, "I've got to get to work, but I'll do anything I can to help tonight." Mike promises his brother.

"Thanks Mikey." Neal says, smiling at his little brother.

"Got to go, bye." Mike says, heading to the door and he opens it just as a woman on the other side, who doesn't look too happy, is about to knock, "Hi, you angry." Mike notes, "Neal, someone's here to see you." Mike calls over to his brother, "Nice to meet you, whoever you are, I'm late for work so please don't hurt him, he's a pretty amazing brother." Mike reveals.

"Mike." Neal says, in a warning tone of voice.

"Bye." Mike says, before leaving.

"You have a brother?" Sara asks, sounding shocked, "I didn't know that." She notes.

"Very few people do, I don't like to advertise it so that Mike can stay safe." Neal explains, "Are you here to arrest me again?" he asks curious.

"Tell me about Kate." Sara requests, as she just walks into the apartment.

"Come on in." Neal says sarcastically.

"She was your girlfriend before you went to prison." Sara says as she walks into the apartment and Neal closes the door behind her, "What happened to her in that plane?" Sara asks.

"It's complicated." Neal answers.

"Who killed her?" Sara asks curious.

"I don't know." Neal admits.

"Neal, I don't know what possessed you to drag me into this but I'm in." Sara says, pulling the envelope with the tape in it out of her pocket.

"You listened to it?" Neal asks.

"Yeah. You need to hear it." Sara informs Neal.

* * *

After a long day at work Mike arrives back at the apartment where he finds Neal and Mozzie sitting together at the table, Mozzie has his hand on Neal's back in a comforting way while Neal is just staring at the computer screen, like he cannot believe what he is seeing.

"Neal? Moz? What's wrong?" Mike asks worried, as he hurries over to the table.

"We just heard Kate's last words." Mozzie explains, as it doesn't look like Neal is going to be able to.

"Oh god, I'm sorry." Mike says, sitting down next to his brother.

"We need more wine." Mozzie says, standing up.

"I just can't believe it." Neal says, looking close to tears, "She called someone."

"We'll figure it out." Mike says, putting his arm around his brothers' shoulders.

"I don't want you near this Mike, it's too dangerous." Neal tells his brother.

"Kate was family; I'm doing whatever I can." Mike tells Neal, there being no room for argument in his voice.

"We've got to figure out who she called." Neal reveals, not having it in him to argue with his brother, but he knows what the will still do everything in his power to protect Mike.

"First we drink, then we figure this out." Mozzie says, placing two large glasses of wine in front of each brother.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Mike comments.

"Me to." Neal says and the three old friends just start to drink.

* * *

Several hours, and several bottles of wine, and beer, later Mozzie has left and the two Caffrey-Ross brothers are sitting side by side on the couch.

"So, who was that this morning?" Mike says, knowing that he is probably going to regret all this drinking tomorrow.

"Sara Ellis, the insurance investigator I told you about." Neal explains.

"So that was Sara, huh." Mike says, looking interested, "I wanted to meet her ever since she called you a sociopath in open court."

"She wanted the Raphael painting back, I can't blame her for what she said." Neal comments, "How'd you know about that anyway? I didn't let you come to my trial."

"I may have gotten my hands on your trial transcripts." Mike admits, looking sheepish.

"Of course you did." Neal says, not even surprised, as he takes another drink.

"What's going on with you two?" Mike asks curious.

"I don't know." Neal admits, telling the truth, "I think I like her, and there's a spark, but I don't know. We might be too different."

"Different can be good." Mike says, and the two brothers drift into silence, as they continue to drink.

"How's things going with Hardman?" Neal asks, breaking the silence as he pours both him and Mike more wine.

"Bad. He's clearly using this Harvey fraud thing to try and get power, and it wouldn't surprise me if he had something to do with this whole thing in the first place, but I can't prove it, not yet." Mike reveals, "He's trying to destroy Harvey, and Jessica, and I hate it. They don't deserve it, especially not Harvey." Mike reveals, as Neal hands him his now fill glass.

"What's going on with you and Harvey?" Neal asks curious, as he leans back against the couch.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mike says, taking a drink of his drink.

"Come on Mikey, it's me you're talking to." Neal tells his brother, "You talk about Harvey the same way you talked about Luke Reynolds when you were sixteen."

"And that turned out so well." Mike says, sounding sarcastic, as he takes a drink.

"Mike…" Neal once more says.

"Okay, yeah, I like him." Mike admits, "But it's not anything can ever happen. He's my boss, and has risked everything for me. Trying to be more than what we are will just be way too complicated, and unlike you I'm not good at complicated." Mike says, before once more taking a drink.

"You know why most of my relationships have been complicated?" Neal asks his brother.

"Because you like the thrill." Mike guesses.

"Partly." Neal admits, "But in my experience the complicated relationships are the best." Neal says with a smirk, "If you don't try, you'll always wonder."

"Maybe." Mike says, looking uncertain, "But I don't even know for sure if Harvey likes guys." Mike reveals, "I mean there's been moments, like when we were in the limo on the way to Atlantic City, where I've thought, maybe, he feels the same way, but I'm not sure." Mike says, "How can I risk what we have for something that might be impossible?" Mike asks his brother.

"Do you remember when you were about eight, and we spent the summer days at the swimming pool?" Neal asks his brother, knowing that they did that a lot to avoid their mother.

"Of course." Mike answers, wondering what's with the change of subject.

"Kids about my age were boasting about jumping of the higher platforms, and you taunted them, said that anyone could do that. So they dared you to jump of the highest ones." Neal reminds his brother.

"I remember." Mike says, with a nod.

"You were terrified, I know that, but I couldn't stop you. You just closed your eyes and jumped." Neal tells his brother, "You've done that a lot, just jumped into things no matter the consequences, it's something we have in common, you should do it this time." Neal tells his brother.

"I don't know if I can this time, the price is too high." Mike says, and the two brothers drift into silence.

For a few minutes Mike and Neal just sit side by side as they drink their drinks, Neal trying to think of the right words to say to his brother, but as he keeps coming up blank he stays silent.

"I meant it when I said I want to help find out what happened to Kate." Mike reveals, breaking the silence after a few minutes.

"Mike…." Neal starts to say.

"Don't even start, Neal. I know you want to protect me, I get it, and I know that there is always going to be things you don't want me to be near, and I respect that, but I don't want to be kept away from everything." Mike reveals, "I can help you, and I want to, for Kate." Mike tells his brother.

"You can help, but only in a limited way, research, sharing your legal knowledge, or brainstorming with me, Moz or Peter." Neal tells his brother, "Kate's already been killed over this, if something happened to you that would kill me." Neal admits, telling the truth.

"I'll be careful." Mike says, resting his head on his brother's shoulder, "I just have to help."

"Okay." Neal says, hoping that this doesn't turn out to be a horrible idea, and the two brothers once more drift into silence.

* * *

It has been two days since Mike and Neal talked about Harvey, Sara, and Kate, and ever since both brothers have been thinking about different parts of the conversation. Mike has been thinking about what his brother said about Harvey while Neal has been thinking about the fact that his brother wants to help find out what happened to Kate.

It is early afternoon and Neal is sitting at his desk at the FBI working on the reports Peter makes him do for the cases. As Neal works his cell rings and seeing the caller id Neal can't hide his surprise as he knows that for this number to be calling him then it can't be something good,

"Hello." Neal answers.

"Hello is Julie Banks from Prescott Private Assisted Living Facility, am I speaking to Neal Ross?" The person on the other end of the line says.

"Yes." Neal answers, expecting the worst as he knows that the nursing home wouldn't call him unless something bad has happened.

"I'm sorry to inform you Mr Ross that your Grandmother Edith passed away earlier today." The person says.

"What happened?" Neal asks, and it is only from years of experience that his voice doesn't give away how much it hurts to hear that as while he wasn't as close to Edith as Mike he does love her, and she is family.

"It looks like she suffered a stroke, she passed away peacefully in her sleep." Julie reveals, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Have you called my brother?" Neal asks, as he wants to be the one to tells Mike.

"Not yet, you were the one who was down to call first in the event of death." Julie explains, "I will be calling him next."

"Don't, I'll tell him." Neal says, knowing that it will be slightly easier for Mike to hear from the news from him.

"Of course. I'm sure you know that Edith had left instructions for what she would have liked to happen in event of her death, but we need to talk to you and your brother to finalise them." Julie tells Neal.

"I understand. When?" Neal asks, trying to focus on that rather than everything else, as he knows he can't break down in the FBI bullpen.

"How about tomorrow at twelve." Julie says.

"I'll make that work." Neal says, knowing that chances are it will just be him at that meeting, not Mike.

"We'll see you then, Mr Ross, I'm sorry about your loss." Julie says before hanging up.

After Neal hangs up his phone he drops it and just sits in shock, not sure how to react to the news he just got, and honestly having no idea how to tell Mike as he is going to be devastated.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

Thank you for the support. With Law School I'm not sure how updates will be, but I will try my best to find time to write, but that is likely going to be difficult.

* * *

After dropping his phone on his desk Neal just sits in shock, honestly feeling rather numb. As he sits in his shock state Neal isn't even aware off everything going on around him. He isn't even sure of how much time has passed.

"Caffrey, hey Caffrey." Diana says, having walked over to Neal as she has been watching him for the last few minutes, ever since his phone rings, and felt the need to make sure he's okay, "Neal?" Diana asks, sounding concerned, putting her hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump then look at him in confusion, "Are you okay?"

"No." Neal says, before getting up and heading to Peter's office.

As Diana watches Neal go she can't help but frown as she knows that its unusual for Neal to actually admit that something is wrong.

"You got my report?" Peter asks, as Neal walks into his office.

"Not yet." Neal answers, "I need to go, and I need you to extend my radius." Neal informs Peter.

"And why would I do that?" Peter asks, giving Neal a look.

"I need to go see Mike, and his work is outside my radius." Neal says, hoping that will be enough so that he doesn't have to explain more, but he doubts he'll succeed.

"Why?" Peter asks.

"Peter…" Neal starts to say.

"Neal if you want me to extend your radius you've got to give me more than just wanting to see your brother." Peter tells Neal, as he knows Neal must have a reason, but he's more interested in the why Neal won't tell him.

Realising that he has no choice Neal sighs, usually he'd try to think of an excuse, but he knows he has to get to Mike,

"I just got a call, it was the nursing home that my grandmother, that I told you about, lives at." Neal explains to his friend.

"Has something happened?" Peter asks, sounding concerned.

"The call was to inform me that she died earlier today. I need to go tell Mike, I can't tell him over the phone. Mike was a lot closer to her than me." Neal explains.

"Do what you need to do, I'll make sure you have the radius, but I'll be checking it to make sure you do go home." Peter informs Neal, as he knows he can't be so cruel as to not allow Neal to go tell his little brother about their grandmothers' death.

"Thank you, Peter." Neal says, gratefully, "Tomorrow I have to go to the nursing home at twelve to have a meeting finalising the pre-arranged funeral arrangements my grandmother made." Neal explains, "That's outside my radius too."

"I'll make sure you can." Peter tells Neal, meaning that, though the truth is that he may take Neal himself, to help him.

"Thank you, Peter." Neal says, before heading to the door,

"Neal." Peter says, before he can leave, causing Neal to turn back around, "I'm sorry for your loss." He says, and Neal just nods before leaving, leaving Peter alone, and as soon as Neal leaves Peter makes the call to extend Neal's radius.

For a couple of minutes after Neal left the door to Peter's office opens once more and Diana walks in.

"What's going on with Caffrey? He actually admitted that he wasn't okay, I don't think he's ever done that." Diana says.

"The other week, when Neal told me about his family, he told me that he has a maternal grandmother. The call he just got, it was telling him that she just died." Peter explains.

"Oh damn, poor Caffrey." Diana says, actually meaning that.

"I've extended his radius so that he can go and tell Mike in person." Peter explains, "I honestly don't know how he's going to handle this."

"You going to keep an eye on him?" Diana asks.

"I think I have to." Peter admits, puling Neal's tracking data up on his computer.

* * *

For the entire taxi ride to Pearson Hardman from The FBI building Neal tries to figure out how to tell his little brother about their grandmother. In fact, the only time he isn't thinking off his brother is when he is texting Mozzie to tell him what happened and asking him to meet him and Mike at the apartment.

Getting to Pearson Hardman Neal pays the driver before taking a deep breath and heading inside. Once in the lobby Neal debates what to do, unsure whether to call Mike down to the lobby or go up Pearson Hardman, after a few seconds Neal decides to go straight up, and honestly he isn't even surprised when no one stops him as he fits right in with the others in the building.

Even though Neal knows that the elevator ride up only lasted thirty seconds at the most it honestly feels a lot longer to him, but finally the elevator stops at the right floor and Neal heads out, and walks towards the reception desk. As he walks Neal looks around, taking notice of everything and everyone, as he does he spots Harvey talking to a red-haired woman who he knows to be Donna.

"Harvey." Neal says, walking over to them.

"Neal?" Harvey asks surprised

"So you're Mike's secret brother." Donna says, looking Neal up and down, clearly checking him out.

"Yeah, I am." Neal confirms, "And you're Donna, Mike's pretty fond of you." Neal reveals, causing Donna to smile, "Where is Mike? I need to talk to him." Neal reveals.

"Is something wrong?" Harvey asks, looking at Neal, trying to get a read on him, but in both his first meeting with Neal, and now, he finds him impossible to read.

"Yes." Neal confirms, "Somethings happened with our grandmother." He explains, as both Harvey and Donna can tell that whatever happened is something bad.

"Mike's working with Louis and Hardman on a case, he's in a meeting with them right now." Donna reveals.

"Donna why don't you take Neal to my office, where you and Mike can talk privately, and I'll go and get Mike." Harvey offers, as from what he has been able to tell he can tell he is sure that Neal and Mike should have privacy for this conversation.

"Thank you." Neal says, gratefully and he and Donna go one way, while Harvey goes another.

"So, I've got to know, what was Mike like as a kid?" Donna asks curious, as she and Neal walk.

"A lot like how he is now." Neal admits, "Mike never was a typical kid."

"I knew it." Donna says, with an amused smile, "Mike really talks about me?" Donna asks curious.

"Yeah, you and Harvey are important to him. He's really thankful for everything the two of you have done for him." Neal explains, "And so am I."

"Well I'm thankful for what Mike's done for Harvey." Donna informs Neal.

"Good to know." Neal says, with a slight smile.

"You can go wait in the office, Harvey and Mike won't be long." Donna says.

"Thank you." Neal says, giving Donna his trademark charming grin, before walking into Harvey's office.

As he walks into Harvey's office Neal looks around and he sees it is exactly how Mike described it to be. Under usual circumstances Neal would look closely at everything, see exactly what Harvey has, not to steal it, but just so he knows, but with what he has to tell his brother Neal can't quiet bring himself to do that.

About two minutes after Neal entered Harvey's office Mike walks in, looking worried, though both Harvey and Donna stay outside the office, giving the brothers privacy, though they are both listening via the intercom.

"Neal…." Mike starts to say.

"Nice collection Harvey's got here." Neal says, before his brother has a chance to say anything.

"What's going on Neal? What's happened?" Mike asks worried, ignoring his brothers previous comment.

"I think you might want to sit down." Neal tells his brother.

"Just tell me, Neal, whatever it is." Mike says, his mind automatically going to Neal being sent back to jail, or something just as horrible.

"I got a call from the nursing home earlier." Neal reveals.

"Is Grammy okay?" Mike asks worried.

"No, Mikey, she's not." Neal says, sadly, "She died earlier today."

"No, no, she can't have, she can't." Mike says, breaking down in tears.

"Mikey." Neal says, walking towards his brother.

"No! No! You're wrong! You're lying!" Mike says, his voice breaking and full of pain, and Neal just walks towards his brother, "No! you're wrong! No!" Mike says and Neal just wraps his arms around his little brother, and holds him close, as Mike breaks down in his big brothers' arms.

"I've got you, Mikey. I've got you." Neal says, as he holds his little brother, refusing to let tears that are coming to his eyes fall as he knows he has to stay strong for his brother, who he hates to see in so much pain.

For a little while Neal just holds holds his little brother as he cries, being thankful for Donna and Harvey who are making sure no one comes near the office, until finally Mike pushes himself away from his brother, and wipes his eyes.

"Let's go home." Neal tells his brother, "Moz is waiting for us."

"Home sounds good." Mike says, and the two brothers head out of Harvey's office to where Donna and Harvey are waiting.

"Oh Sweetie." Donna says, before hugging Mike, "I'm sorry." She whispers as she hugs Mike.

"Thanks Donna." Mike says, feeling amazed by the hug.

"Take all the time off you need, I'll handle Jessica." Harvey tells Mike, as he and Donna break apart.

"Thank you." Mike says, "I need to grab my bag, then we can go." Mike tells his brother.

"Lead the way." Neal says, and he and Mike head towards the associates bullpen.

"Neal." Harvey says, once Mike is only a few steps away, and while Mike continues to walk Neal turns back around, "If he needs anything, just call." Harvey says, actually showing he cares, something which doesn't happen often.

"I will." Neal says, before following his brother.

* * *

A little while after they left Pearson Hardman Mike and Neal arrive home. As they walk into the apartment they find both June and Mozzie waiting.

"Oh boys, I'm so sorry." June says, before hugging both Neal and Mike at the same time.

"Thanks June." Mike and Neal both say, both feeling touched.

"If you need anything I'll be right downstairs." June says, once the three of them break apart, before leaving.

"Edith was a lovely, classy lady." Mozzie says, once June leaves, "And now let's drink….a lot."

"Sounds good to me." Neal comments.

"Me too, but I'm going to get changed first." Mike says, before heading across the room and into the wardrobe.

"How's he doing?" Mozzie asks, handing Neal a glass of wine.

"Not well." Neal answers.

"And how are you doing?" Mozzie asks, his friend, sounding concerned.

"I'll let you know." Neal responds as he takes off his jacket, and loosens his tie, before drinking a drink.

A couple of minutes later Mike walks out form the other room wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"You said something about drinking?" Mike asks Mozzie.

"Yeah, here." Mozzie says, handing a glass over.

"To Edith." Mozzie says, raising his glass.

"To Grammy." Mike says.

"To Grams." Neal says, and the three of them toast.

* * *

It has been a while since Mike and Neal got home and ever since the two of them, and Mozzie, have been drinking and they have made it through quite a few bottles.

Not really doing anything other than drinking Neal, Mike, and Mozzie are sitting in the living area of the apartment. Neal and Mozzie are sitting on the couch while Mike is sitting on the ground between them.

"Do you remember when Grammy came over for a surprise visit and you two were teaching me to gamble?" Mike asks, looking between Neal and Mozzie

"It was your seventeenth birthday." Mozzie says, smiling slightly.

"I thought she was going to lecture us, but she joined in." Neal says, looking amused as he remembers that fondly, "Even gave a few tips."

"Yeah, she did." Mike confirms, and the three of them once more drift into silence.

The silence that the group of three have drifted into only lasts a few minutes before there is a knock on the door.

"It's open." Mike and Neal both say, neither of them wanting to get up.

Seconds later the door opens and Peter and Elizabeth, both carrying bags walk in.

"Peter, Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" Neal asks, sounding surprised.

"Peter told me what happened, and considering everything I thought you could use some food." Elizabeth explains as she carries her bags over to the table, "I figured that food wouldn't be high on your priorities right now." She explains.

"Going by the empty bottles I think you were right, honey." Peter comments, looking around and he can't help but frown slightly as that is a lot for three people to have drunk in the short time since Neal left the office.

"Thank you, Elizabeth." Neal says gratefully.

"Yeah, thanks, but I'm not hungry." Mike comments.

"You should eat something, even if it's not much." Elizabeth comments.

"Elizabeth is right, Mikey." Neal tells his brother, "You need to have at least something."

"Then we'll drink more." Mozzie says.

"I think you three have done more than enough drinking." Peters says as Neal helps his brother to his feet.

"There's no such thing." Mozzie comments, as he and the two brothers walk over to Peter and Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry about your grandmother." Elizabeth says, before hugging Neal.

"Thanks Elizabeth." Neal says, returning the hug.

"Mike I don't know what you liked so I got some of Neal's favourites and added a few things." Elizabeth says to the younger brother once she and Neal break apart.

"It all looks great, thank you, Elizabeth." Mike says, gratefully.

"You don't have to thank me, Sweetie, it was the least I could do." Elizabeth assures him, putting her hand on Mike's shoulder, and squeezing it in comfort.

"Can we talk, outside?" Neal asks, Peter in a low voice.

"Sure." Peter answers.

"Try and eat something, even if you don't really feel like it." Neal tells his brother, before heading outside with Peter, knowing that Elizabeth and Mozzie will make sure Mike eat something.

Once they are out of on the balcony Neal walks as far away from the doors inside as possible as he doesn't want to risk Mike overhearing what he has to say.

"How you doing, Neal?" Peter asks.

"I don't know." Neal admits, telling the truth, "I'm more worried about Mike than anything at the moment." He reveals.

"I know you worry about your brother, and I understand, but you need to look after yourself too." Peter tells Neal, "And Elizabeth and I are here if you need anything."

"Thanks Peter." Neal says, looking grateful.

"What did you want to talk about?" Peter asks concerned.

"Grams is, was, My mothers mother. Would the Marshals likely allow her to come to the funeral?" Neal asks as with everything else going on he really doesn't want to have to deal with his mother too, if she is alive.

"I can't say for sure, but to me it seems like the kind of thing that they would consider too dangerous to allow." Peter tells Neal, and right away Neal looks relieved, "Neal, have you thought about the fact that you and Mike could be in danger at the funeral? That whoever it is that is the reason you were put into WITSEC may be at the funeral, or have people there, to see if you, or anyone in your family, show up?"

"It's crossed my mind." Neal admits, "But Grams changed her name, about five years after we were put into WITSEC. She goes by her maiden name, not her married name which is my mother's maiden name. The connection might not be put together."

"I think it could still be a good idea for Diana and I to be nearby, just in case." Peter says, as while he does know that Neal has a point he and Mike were in witness protection for a reason, which means they could still be in danger if the connection is put together.

"I'll think about it." Neal says, before heading back inside, and a few seconds later Peter follows.

* * *

After a solemn, but pleasant dinner Peter and Elizabeth left leaving Mike, Mozzie, and Neal alone once more. For a few hours after Peter and Elizabeth left Mike, Mozzie and Neal continued to drink, and sometimes talk until all three of them practically passed out, Neal and Mike in their respective beds and Mozzie on the couch.

It is about eleven am and Neal is getting ready to leave to go talk to the meeting about the funeral arrangements for Edith.

"Has he been out there all morning?" Neal asks Mozzie as walks back into the main area of the apartment after coming from the bathroom.

"I'm not sure, but he has been at least since I've been awake." Mozzie admits, causing Neal to frown before heading out onto the terrace. Once he is out on the terrace Neal walks right over to his brother, who is leaning on the railing.

"Morning." Neal greats, and Mike just gives his brother a look saying he heard, but doesn't say anything, "So, I've got to go to Prescott to go over what Grams wanted. Do you want to come? Or stay here?"

"I really don't want to talk about that." Mike admits, "But isn't the home outside your radius?"

"Peter's making it possible." Neal explains, "You can stay, or come, whichever you want." Neal assures his brother.

"I'm going to stay here." Mike says.

"Okay." Neal assures his brother, "I'll be home soon." Neal says, squeezing his brothers arm before heading back inside.

Once Neal is back inside the apartment he walks over to Mozzie,

"Keep an eye on him?" Neal asks Mozzie.

"Of course." Mozzie says and Neal leaves.

* * *

It has been a little while since Neal left and since left Mike has remained out on the terrace while Mozzie just watches him from inside. As he watches Mike Mozzie hears a knock on the door so he heads over to answer it.

Opening the door Mozzie is surprised to see a woman he recognizes from when he was pretending to be a janitor at Pearson Hardman, on the other side.

"Hi, who are you?" Mozzie asks.

"Rachel, I'm looking for Mike Ross. I was told he lived here." Rachel says, sounding confused as she is sure that this is the address Donna gave her and the woman downstairs said that Mike lives in the apartment at the top of the stairs.

"He does." Mozzie says, "He's out on the terrace." Mozzie reveals, stepping aside to let Rachel in.

"Thanks." Rachel says, "Who are you?" she asks confused.

"Just a friend." Mozzie answers.

"Right." Rachel says, before heading out onto the Terrance.

"Good luck." Mozzie mutters, as he knows from experience that when Mike is hurting he lashes out, and if you're not used to that it can be confronting.

"Mike." Rachel says as she walks out onto the Terrace.

"Rachel?" Mike asks, turning around to look at her, "What are you doing here?"

"Donna told me what happened. I thought I'd come and check on you." Rachel explains, walking towards Mike.

"I'm fine. There is no reason for you to be here." Mike says, almost snapping as what he wants most is to be alone, which is why he is glad that Mozzie, who he knows is spying on him, is staying inside.

"Mike, I'm your friend." Rachel says, walking towards Mike, "Your grandmother just died, I wanted to see how you are doing."

"How the hell do you think I'm doing Rachel?" Mike asks angrily, raising his voice.

"Mike. I just want to help you." Rachel says, kindly.

"Well you can't." Mike says, looking out at the view.

"Let me try. When's the funeral? I'd like to be there." Rachel tells Mike.

"I don't know. My brothers gone to figure out the details." Mike reveals.

"You have a brother?" Rachel asks, sounding shocked.

"Guess Donna didn't tell you everything." Mike comments, sounding bitter, "What are you even doing here, Rachel?" Mike asks.

"You're my friend Mike, I care, I wanted to make sure you're okay." Rachel explains.

"You're my friend, that's rich." Mike says, bitterly.

"Mike…" Rachel says, sounding hurt.

"What? For weeks you barely talked to me, and now all a sudden you're here, when it suits you?" Mike asks.

"That's not fair. You hurt me." Rachel tells him.

"You kissed me, and you're the one who assumed that we'd get together if things ended between me and Jenny, but I was only interested in being friends, something I don't have a whole lot of." Mike says, angrily, "So you can drop the fake sympathy, I'm not interested."

"It's not fake." Rachel tells Mike, shocked by the words coming out of his mouth as she has never heard Mike speak like that.

"Sure it's not." Mike says, before walking past her and heading back inside, "I'm going for a walk." Mike tells Mozzie "Don't follow me." He says, before heading out, almost slamming the door as he leaves, leaving shocked Rachel on the terrace, and not realising that Mozzie dropped something in his pocket as he passed.

"Don't take it personally." Mozzie says, as he walks over to Rachel, "When Mike's hurting he lashes out, pushes people away. He's been doing that as long as I've known him." Mozzie reveals, doing so because he knows Mike will regret hurting his friend when he is more himself, "In fact the only person I know that he doesn't do it to is his brother."

"Right." Rachel says, still trying to wrap her head around the fact that Mike has a brother, "How long have you known Mike for?"

"Since he was a teenager." Mozzie reveals, "I meet his brother first, and Mike not long after."

"I should get back to work." Rachel realises, "Mike has my number, if he gets in a better frame of mind, can you get him to call me?" he asks curious.

"Sure." Mozzie says, and Rachel leaves.

After Rachel leaves Mozzie pulls out his phone to watch Mike's movements via the tracker he dropped into Mike's pocket.

* * *

A little while later Mike arrives back at the Apartment and goes straight out to the terrace, as he does Mozzie notices that there is something in his pocket, and if he had to guess Mozzie is pretty sure he knows exactly what that something is.

About five minutes after Mike arrived home the door to the apartment opens once more and Neal walks in.

"How'd it go?" Mozzie asks Neal once he walks in.

"Simpler than I thought it would be." Neal admits, as he walks over and pours his own glass of wine, "Grams thought of basically everything. I just had to finalise everything." He explains.

"That's something." Mozzie comments.

"How's Mike been?" Neal asks, clearly worried about his brother.

"Not great. A friends from work, Rachel, came over and he did what he does to everyone but you when he's hurting." Mozzie reveals.

"Lashed out and pushed her away?" Neal asks, as that's something Mike's done since he was old enough to realise that their Mom being near him when he was hurting just makes him hurt more.

"Exactly." Mozzie confirms, "He walked out, but I dropped a tracker in his pocket, and considering where we he went, and the fact that he had something in his pocket when he came back, I think we can both guess what he did." He explains, as he hands Neal the phone with the save location on it.

"Yeah, we can." Neal says, with a slight frown, before putting his wine, and Mozzie's phone, back on the table and heading out onto the terrace.

Walking out onto the terrace Neal finds his brother sitting at the table with several rolled joints in front of him.

"Moz placed a tracker on me, didn't he?" Mike says, as Neal sits down next to him.

"Of course he did." Neal says, like there is nothing wrong with that.

"You know in normal families that would be creepy." Mike comments.

"We're not normal." Neal reminds his brother, "And we're both worried." Neal says, "Do you really think this is a good idea?"

"This coming from the guy who drinks more wine than water?" Mike asks Neal.

"Wine's different than Pot Mike, and you know it." Neal informs his brother, "It's been months, do you really want to start again?"

"Right now, all I want is to stop the pain." Mike says, "I know you don't approve of me doing this, but right now I really don't care, Neal." Mozzie says, reaching out and picking up one of the joints.

Hearing that Neal just stairs at his brother trying to figure out the best thing to do,

"HEY MOZ, GET OUT HERE." Neal yells, before picking up one of the joints.

"You don't smoke pot." Mike tells his brother.

"There is a first time for everything." Neal tells his brother, even though he never been interested in doing drugs, he knows that right now his brother needs support, not judgement, and he is pretty sure that doing a little bit of pot won't hurt.

"Oh, we're all smoking now?" Moz asks, noticing what the two brothers are doing.

"Only if you want to." Neal tells his friend.

"I think not. If you two are there has to be someone to keep an eye on you. Unless of course you want the suit to?" Mozzie asks.

"God no." Peter says as Mike pulls out a lighter and lights his joint before handing it over to his brother.

"This is going to end well." Mozzie mutters, as he looks between the brothers.

* * *

About an hour later the pot is having an effect on both brothers, though unsurprising it is having more of an effect on Neal than on Mike.

"God I'm hungry, am I supposed to be this hungry? Coz I'm really hungry." Neal reveals, from where he is lying upside down on his bed while Mike is sitting on the couch, and Mozzie is sitting at the table watching them, being more than willing to do whatever he has to do to stop either, or both, of them from doing something stupid.

"Here, eat these Big Bro." Mike says, throwing a packet of chips at his brother, "When you're high the best food is the food that's the furthest from fancy."

"Impossible." Neal says, as he catches the bags off chips and sits up properly, "Wow." He says, getting a head rush.

"This is what I'm an expert at, trust me." Mike tells his brother.

"This feels so good? You felt this good constantly didn't you? That's why you kept smoking." Neal says to his brother.

"You feel good by conning and stealing, and fording, this is how I feel good." Mike reveals, and because Neal and Mike are both so distracted Mozzie picks up what's left of the pot and puts it in his pocket, planning on getting rid of it when he can, "This is my high."

"I think I prefer mine, but this feels pretty damn good." Neal says as he starts to eat.

"Alex said the same thing." Mike reveals.

"You've gotten high with Alex?" Mozzie asks, sounding a little surprised, as he didn't know that.

"Yep. We were in a rich guys' hotel, I found his stash, realised it was the good stuff, so we smoked it, and drunk all his scotch." Mike explains.

"Of course you did." Neal says, looking a little surprised, "Did you get caught?"

"I was with Alex, what do you think?" Mike asks his brother.

"No chance." Neal says, looking amused, "I want pizza, we should get pizza." He comments.

"Pizza's good." Mike says, with a nod.

"And Peter, I should call Peter." Neal comments, "See if he's going to follow us to the funeral if I say no."

"I'm so glad I took phones." Mozzie mutters.

"Calling someone right now is a bad idea, trust me." Mike informs his brother, "You're amazing you know that? I know you don't like this, but you smoked to, for me." He says, getting up and walking over to his brother, "I really, really love you Neal." He says, sitting down next to Neal.

"I really, really love you too." Neal assurers his brother.

"You're the best." Mike says, before fulling backwards, and the second he lands on the pillow he falls asleep.

"You're the best too Mikey." Neal says, before laying backwards to, and just like his brother Neal falls asleep too.

Realising what happened Mozzie walks over to the bed, moves Mike and Neal slightly so that they are both more comfortable on the bed.

"Get some rest you too, you need it." Mozzie says, with a slightly amused look on his face, before heading over to grab another bottle of wine while he keeps an eye on Mike and Neal, just to make sure they are okay, or as okay as they can be considering.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

AN1: Thank you so much for the support. I've managed to find some time in the last few days to get chapter 12 finished and almost finish chapter 13.

* * *

It has been two days since Mike and Neal got high together, and the morning after doing so Neal decided that it is something he's not going to do again, and the day of Edith's funeral has finally arrived.

As Neal has woken up early he has made breakfast for him and Mike and had a shower. After putting breakfast on the table Neal walks over to his brother who is still fast asleep in his bed.

"Mike, time to wake up." Neal says, shaking his brother awake, knowing from experience that just talking to Mike doesn't wake him.

"Neal?" Mike asks confused, still clearly sleepy, looking up to his brother.

"Time to get up, Mikey." Neal says, looking down at his brother, "I've made breakfast." Neal reveals.

"And you're already dressed." Mike notes, as he sits up, as Neal is in dress pants and a shirt, though nothing else.

"Yeah, I woke up early." Neal explains.

"How long we got?" Mike asks, as he throws his legs over the side of his bed and stands up.

"About an hour before we have to leave." Neal tells his brother.

"Okay." Mike says, as he walks over to the table, "You really went all out on breakfast." He notes.

"Like I said, I got up early." Neal explains, as both brothers sit down, and start to have breakfast, both knowing that it is going to be a long, difficult day.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later Neal is dressed in a black three-piece suit, with a black tie, and his trademark fedora, while Mike is dressed in another black suit and black tie. While Neal has managed to tie his tie Mike is seemingly having trouble.

"Stupid tie." Mike says, frustrated.

"Here, let me help." Neal says, walking over to his brother, "You know, it's okay not to be okay." Neal assures him.

"I know." Mike says, as Neal starts to do his tie, "When you were in prison I'd visit with Grammy twice, sometimes three times a week." Mike reveals, "And she'd always ask about you, ask if I had gotten a message from you, ask if I knew whether you'd be okay."

"After Mom, after Ellen, I thought all we needed was each other." Neal reveals, feeling touched that Edith asked about him so much as he was never as close to her as Mike, "That we were the only ones we could trust, that we were the only family we could ever want, or need." Neal tells his brother, "And Grams got that. She never tried to tell me what I should or shouldn't be doing with you, she accepted me for what I am. She made It clear that she was there if we needed, but didn't interfere." Neal comments.

"No, she never did." Mike says, "When we left St Louis I thought we would always be the only family each other would have, you and me against the world, but Grammy changed that."

"It's still you and me against the world." Neal comments.

"Yeah." Mike says, looking slightly amused, "But we're not each other's only family anymore. Mozzie became family."

"And Kate." Neal says, sadly.

"Yeah, and Alex, and June." Mike adds.

"Even Peter and Elizabeth in some ways." Neal says, being surprised when he realises that he means that, "Jones and Diana too." He reveals as while they are less so he's starting to see them as such, "And Donna and Harvey for you."

"Yeah." Mike says, with a nod, "But even with all that family. It's still me and you, still the Caffrey Brothers against the world." He says as even though he may mainly go by Ross he still considers himself to be a Caffrey.

"Always." Neal tells his brother, "Done." He says, as he finishes doing his brother tie there is a knock on the door, "Come in." he says and the door opens revealing June and Mozzie, both ready for the funeral.

"Are you boys ready?" June asks.

"As ready as we can be." Neal comments.

"Thank you for coming with us." Mike says, looking between June and Mozzie.

"You never have to thank me for that." Mozzie says.

"You really don't." June adds, "But we should go, you don't want be late." June says.

"No, we don't." Neal confirms, "You ready Mikey?"

"No. but we've got to go." Mike says and the two Caffrey brothers, with June and Mozzie supporting them, head out of the apartment.

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later Neal, Mike, Mozzie and June arrive at Edith's nursing home where the funeral is going to take place.

"Neal." Mike says, reaching out to grab his brothers, arm, stopping him before he can follow Mozzie and June inside, "Was Peter really planning on following us or should we be worried?" he asks his brother in a whisper, as he gestures his head to a parked car.

"It's Peter and Diana." Neal reveals, in a whisper, "I called him last night. Diana doesn't know exactly why but they're going to stay out here, and keep an eye on things, to make sure old enemies don't turn up." Neal explains, keeping his voice quiet.

"You mean the reason we were in WITSEC?" Mike asks, keeping his voice just as low as his brothers, "You really think that's a possibility?"

"There is a chance, and I wasn't going to risk your safety by not considering the possibility." Neal explains.

"Makes sense." Mike comments, realising that that means if Trevor is brave enough to show his face that Peter could be able to arrest him before Neal can do anything, "I guess we should head in." Mike realises.

"Yeah, we should." Neal confirms, and he and Mike head into the facility.

Across the road, Peter and Diana are sitting in a car, watching everything.

"So, any idea what those two just talked about?" Diana asks curious.

"I have a few theories." Peter admits, as he suspects that Mike noticed them and Neal explained why they were there.

"What are we doing here Boss? Wouldn't inside be a better place to watch from if we're going to make sure Neal didn't run?" Diana asks curious.

"He won't run, not today. He wouldn't leave his brother like that." Peter says, as he has spent enough time around Neal and his brother to be sure of that.

"Then why'd you ask me to be here?" Diana asks, as she is pretty sure that there is something she is missing.

"To help me keep an eye on things." Peter reveals.

"Are you expecting trouble?" Diana asks, sounding curious, "Causing trouble at a funeral doesn't exactly sound like something Caffrey would do."

"He wouldn't. but there are other people who would." Peter reveals as he notices a man in a suit, and a red haired woman, entering.

* * *

Inside the facility Neal, Mike, June, and Mozzie are standing together, all waiting for the funeral to begin.

"I don't know if I can do this." Mike says to his brother, "I know I wanted to, but I don't know if I can." He admits.

"If you don't think you can, I will, but I think it's something you should do, something you need to do." Neal tells his brother.

"Your brothers right. You'll regret it if you don't." June informs Mike.

"It might not be easy Mikey, and you might feel worse afterwards, but you also might feel better." Neal informs him, "Either way, it's your choice." He says.

"Mike, look." Mozzie says, nodding his head towards the door where Harvey and Donna just walked in, Mozzie knowing who they are thanks to when he posed as a janitor.

"I didn't expect him to come." Mike says, looking shocked and amazed.

"Your hansom boss." June notes.

"Yeah." Mike says, "I'll be right back." Mike says, before walking over to Harvey and Donna, "Hey." Mike greats.

"Hey." Harvey responds.

"Thank you both for being here, I wasn't expecting it." Mike says, looking between Harvey and Donna.

"There is no way we wouldn't have come." Donna says, giving Mike a hug, "How you doing?" she asks, as they break apart.

"Ask me that after I speak." Mike admits, as Neal walks over.

"Harvey, Donna. Thank you for being here." Neal greats.

"You don't have to thank us." Harvey assures him.

"Mike, it's time." Neal says.

"Okay." Mike says, taking a deep breath.

"Remember what I said. It's your choice." Neal says, putting a hand on his brothers' shoulder.

"You're not sure you can speak, are you?" Harvey asks Mike, knowing that it would make sense.

"Not entirely." Mike admits.

"You can, I know you can, and you should know that too." Harvey informs Mike.

"Thanks Harvey." Mike says, looking grateful, "I can do this."

"I know." Neal says to his brother, though he shot Harvey a grateful look, "Let's take our seats." He says and Neal, Mike, Harvey and Donna head to the rows of seats.

As they get to the seats Mike and Neal sit in the front row with June and Mozzie while Donna and Harvey sit behind them.

As the funeral begins the funeral director speaks, saying a poem, and telling stories from Edith's time at Prescott.

"Now I would like to invite Edith's youngest grandson Michael up to say a few words." The Celebrant says.

"You got this." Neal tells his brother as Mike feels Harvey squeeze his shoulder from behind.

"Yeah." Mike says, before taking a deep breath, getting up, and heading up to the podium.

"I've thought a lot about what to say, what's the right thing to say, and I'm still not sure." Mike admits, "When my brother and I came to this city, we thought we were alone, and we accepted that, but it turns out we weren't" Mike explains, walking the thin line between truth and lies, "We had been alone for so long when we found Grammy, and after that our family wasn't just the two of us anymore, and it hasn't been since." Mike comments, looking towards Neal, Mozzie, and June, "Grammy understood that my brother and I had our own thing, and she tried to interfere with that, but she was always there if we needed her. She supported us, was there for us, loved us, and I'm going to miss her. I remember things, and I'm going to remember every moment I spent with Grammy, everything she did for me, and my brother, and above all I'll remember how she taught me to open myself up to people." Mike says, "Goodbye Grammy." Mike says, before heading back to his seat.

"You did good." Neal tells his brother once Mike sits back down and he puts a comforting hand on Mike's leg.

"Yeah." Mike responds, and the two of them listen to the rest of the funeral.

* * *

The funeral lasts another fifteen minutes and once it is over quite a few people come up to Neal and Mike to offer their condolences.

"Mike." Harvey's voice says, from a little away from where Mike and Neal are being offered their condolences.

"I'll be right back." Mike tells his brother, "Thank you." He tells the person who is offering their condolences, and he walks over to where Harvey and Donna are standing.

"We've got to get back to work." Harvey says to Mike.

"I figured, thank you for coming." Mike comments.

"It's no problem." Donna says, before hugging Mike, "Now you take as much time off you need." She says, as they break apart.

"I've cleared the rest of the week, and next week, with Jessica." Harvey reveals, "If you need more time let me know." Harvey tells Mike.

"What about Hardman?" Mike asks, sounding concerned.

"We're handling him; I don't want you to worry." Harvey informs Mike.

"If something happens, call me, please." Mike requests, looking directly at Harvey.

"I will." Harvey says, not overly sure that he will, "Look after yourself, Mike."

"I will." Mike says, "Or at least Neal will make sure I do."

"Good brother." Harvey says, approvingly.

"We're better go, or you're going to be late for your meeting." Donna tells Harvey.

"Right. See you Mike." Harvey says.

"Bye." Mike says, and while Donna and Harvey head out Mike heads back over to June, Neal, and Mozzie.

"I was just telling your brother, Mike, I have to go." June says, "I'll see you at home, later." June says before hugging Mike.

"Bye June, thank you for coming." Mike says, before hugging June. Once they break apart June leaves.

"So, what now?" Mozzie asks, looking between the brothers.

"We've got to pack up Grams's room." Neal explains.

"Just the kind of thing I like to do, lead the way." Mozzie says, and they head down the corridors, to the correct room, Mike leading the way.

It takes a few minutes but finally Neal, Mike, and Mozzie arrive at the room that belonged to Edith. While Mozzie and Neal enter the room Mike freezes at the door, finding himself not able to enter.

"Mikey?" Neal asks concerned as he notices his brothers action.

"I just need a minute." Mike says, and as he does, he feels his phone starting to vibrate. Pulling his phone out of his pocket Mike notices that it is an unknown number, "Excuse me." Mike says, heading out of the room as he has a suspicion about who it is.

"Should we worry?" Mozzie asks Neal curious.

"I'm not sure yet." Neal admits, looking concerned.

Once he is out of the room that used to belong to his grandmother Mike walks a few steps down the corridor before pressing answer.

"Hello." Mike says.

"Hey." Alex's voice responds.

"Hunter." Mike says, being incredible glad to hear from his friend.

"Kid Caffrey." Alex says, causing Mike to roll his eyes, "I'm sorry about your grandmother. I liked Edith, a lot."

"She liked you too." Mike reveals, "She told me, more than once, that you were a much better friend to me than either Trevor or Jenny, and I should spend more time with you."

"I always knew she had good taste." Alex says, and Mike can hear the smile in her voice, "I'm sorry I wasn't there today, Mike. I wanted to be, but with this target on my head I didn't want trouble, not today. I couldn't do that to you, or Neal."

"I wish you did risk it." Mike admits, "I miss you Alex."

"I miss you too, Kid." Alex admits, telling the truth, "I left something at the apartment for you, I think it could be just what you need right now."

"Oh? You going to give me more than that?" Mike asks, being truly curious.

"You don't want me to ruin the surprise, trust me." Alex responds, "I should go, tell Neal I'm sorry."

"I will." Mike assures her, "Stay safe, Alex."

"You too, Mike." Alex says, before hanging up.

After hanging up with Alex Mike spends about a minute collecting himself before heading back into his grandmother's room where Neal and Mozzie have already gotten started on packing things up.

"Who was that?" Neal asks, once he realises his little brother has come back into the room.

"Alex. She said she's sorry, but she didn't want to risk coming with that Target on her head." Mike explains.

"Oh. That was nice of her." Neal says, meaning that.

"Yeah. I'll get started over here." Mike says, referring to the other side of the room.

"Okay." Neal says, and the two brothers, and Mozzie, get to work.

* * *

It has been a while since the funeral ended and Peter, and Diana are both still waiting, and watching, outside.

"The funeral's over. They should have left by now." Diana comments, with a slight frown.

"According to Neal's tracker they are still inside." Peter says, once he checks.

"If you're worried enough to have us out here in the first place then we better go check things out." Diana informs Peter.

"Yeah." Peter says, nodding in agreement, and they both head out of the car and into the facility.

Once they are in the facility Peter, and Diana follows signs to sun room where they know that the funeral was meant to take place. When they walk into the sun room they find someone who works at the facility is packing up the chairs.

"If you're here for Edith's funeral you're late, it's over." The person says.

"We're actually looking for Edith's grandsons." Peter explains, "We're friends."

"Oh, they're packing up Edith's room. Room 210." The person explains.

"Thank you." Diana says, and she and Peter walk away from the person.

"Are we going back outside, or going to check in?" Diana asks, curiously.

"Check in." Peter says, and he starts to follow the signs to where the Caffrey brothers and Mozzie are.

It takes a couple of minutes, but Peter and Diana both get to the room where they find that Neal, Mike, and Mozzie have managed to pack up most the room.

"Peter? Is something wrong?" Neal asks, seeing his boss and friend.

"No, just thought we'd check in." Peter explains.

"We'll we're just cleaning up Grammy's room. So unless you've notice something we haven't there's no reason to check in." Mike says, annoyance in his voice.

"Mike." Neal says, in a warning tone of voice.

"I did it again, didn't I?" Mike asks.

"Yep." Mozzie and Neal say together.

"Sorry." Mike says, looking at Peter and Diana, "Lashing out and pushing people away is an old defence mechanism of mine, haven't quite managed to break it."

"It's okay, Mike." Peter assures him, honestly considering the little he knows about Neal and Mike's childhood he isn't surprised by that habit, "How about we help." Peter offers.

"You don't have to do that." Neal says, looking at his friend.

"I want to." Peter says, figuring that it will be a good idea to help them pack everything up.

"Same." Diana says, though she sounds more confused than Peter, and the two of them start to help Mozzie, Mike, and Neal to clean pack everything up.

* * *

An hour later all of Edith's room has been packed up and Mike, Neal, Mozzie, Peter and Diana are taking the boxes of stuff to the moving van that is waiting.

"So, what are you doing with all your grandmothers stuff?" Peter asks, as he and Neal both carry out boxes.

"Most of it's going to storage, some of it is coming back to the apartment with me and Mike." Neal explains.

"How are you really doing?" Peter asks as they walk.

"Okay, I think." Neal answers, "I haven't spent a lot of time with Grams in the last few years, but I still miss her." He reveals.

"That's normal." Peter informs Neal, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Not that I can think off, but thanks Peter." Neal says, meaning that completely, and the two of them walk and continue to load boxes into the van in silence.

* * *

A while later Neal, Mike, and Mozzie have taken what needed to be taken to the storage facility and are arriving back at the apartment.

"I'll open the wine." Mozzie says, as they walk in.

"Looks like someone beat you too it." Neal comments, as he notices what looks to be a bottle of wine with a bow on it has been left on the table, "That's a handwritten label." He notices, walking over to have a better look.

"What does it say?" Mozzie asks curious.

"La Mauvaise Idée, Que Nous Ne Nous Souviendrons Pas Demain." Mike says, even though he isn't close to the bottle.

"The Bad Idea, That We Won't Remember Tomorrow." Neal translates, "How'd you know?" he asks.

"It's from Alex." Mike explains.

"Still doesn't explain the name." Mozzie notes, "I'm guessing you have a story that does explain it?"

"It was the last night of Alex's week long trip. We talked our way into a fancy party, and when it was ending we hid." Mike explains, as he sits down at the table, "The were quite a few bottles of alcohol that only had a bit left in them so we combined them, and some other things together, and we drunk it." Mike reveals.

"How'd it taste?" Mozzie asks curious, as Neal sits down too, and he walks over with glasses and an actual bottle of wine.

"A hell of a lot better than it had any right to taste." Mike says, as he picks up the bottle, and opens it, before taking a sniff, "Smells just like how I remember it." he comments, and as he does Neal takes the bottle off his brother and smells it too.

"That smells horrible." Neal tells his brother.

"Exactly." Mike says, as he takes one off the glasses, and then the bottle, and pours himself a drink, the liquid is dark red, but it is clearly not wine.

"You're seriously going to drink that?" Mozzie asks, sounding surprised, and a little disturbed.

"Yep." Mike confirms, before having a drink, causing Mozzie and Neal to exchange looks, "Wow, still has the kick, and tastes way better than it should." He admits.

"Okay, I'm curious, hand the glass over." Neal tells his brother.

"Seriously?" Mozzie asks, shocked as Mike hands the glass over to his big brother.

"Don't knock it until you try it, Moz." Mike tells him.

As he takes the glass from his brother Neal smells the drink once more, and hesitates for a second, before drinking.

"So?" Mozzie asks, giving his friend a look.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about that kick." Neal says to Mike.

"Told you." Mike informs his brother.

"It also doesn't taste as bad as I was expecting." Neal admits, "It's not bad."

"Okay, I have to try that." Mozzie says, taking the glass from Neal, and taking a quick drink, "Wow, you're both right."

"Told you." Mike says, before pouring two more glasses of the drink.

* * *

A while later Mike, Neal, and Mozzie have drunk all of the bottle that Alex left, and because of that they are all feeling pretty tipsy as they lie out on sunbeds on the balcony.

"I didn't think buildings were meant to move." Mike comments, from where he is.

"They're not." Neal informs his brother, "It's your drink that's making them."

"Right, that makes sense." Mike says, "So, Mozzie, you convinced?" Mike asks curious, and he gets no answer.

"Moz?" Neal asks concerned, looking over at his friend, "He's asleep." Neal reveals.

"Right." Mike says, and the two brothers drift into silence, "Do you think they're out there somewhere?" Mike asks curious, breaking the silence after not even a minute.

"Who?" Neal asks, not overly sure who his brother is talking about, though he has a suspicion.

"Mom and Dad." Mike answers.

"Maybe." Neal answers, "Do you want to try and find them?" Neal asks curious, as while he really, really doesn't he will if his brother does so that he can do whatever he can to protect Mike from the full out.

"No." Mike answers, "Are there answers I want, yeah, but seeing her again, meeting him, no I don't want that." Mike says, before taking a drink, "I …. Just, think about them sometimes, and wonder, do they wonder about me, about us?"

"I don't know, Mike, I don't know." Neal admits, and the two brothers drift into silence as they lie and watch the city that they love, the city that is spinning thanks to what they have drunk.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE leave a review.

* * *

It has been over a week since Edith's funeral, during which time Mike has gotten his cast off, and it is the night before Mike goes back to work. Neal on the other hand is on his second case since being back, his first one having involved an innocent agent that was on the run from the US Marshals.

With Neal being his brother Mike has walked in on a lot of strange things, but even for him walking in on Mozzie rubbing a file on his head in strange.

"Do I want to ask?" Mike asks, just walking inside the apartment, holding dinner than he brought for him, Mozzie and Neal.

"We made an FBI file." Neal explains to his brother, like it isn't a big deal, "Did you get the chicken?"

"I got everything." Mike answers, "Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you meant to solve cases not create them?" he asks, as he puts the dinner on the bench.

"Alex is in trouble. The NYPD is closing in and the only way we can contact her is by making a case." Mozzie explains.

"You're putting the FBI on Alex's tail?" Mike asks, sounding shocked and angry.

"Only so I can get close enough to talk to her, unless you have her number." Neal says to his brother.

"No. Ever since last time I saw her she only calls via unknown numbers." Mike says, walking over to his brother.

"Then the file it is." Neal says, showing it too his brother.

"I don't know if it's done at the FBI but at Pearson Hardman people often scribble on the front of files trying to get their pens working." Mike tells his brother.

"Yeah, that's a good thing to add." Neal realises, "And once that's done I'll just slip it in with Peter's other files, and we'll be good to go."

"Is there anything I can do?" Mike asks, as he wants to help.

"Not right now." Neal tells him, as Mozzie gets up and walks over to the food.

"Okay. I guess we're eating on the couch." Mike comments, noticing all the stuff on the table.

"Yep." Neal confirms and he, Mike, and Mozzie, who is carrying the food, walk over to the couch and coffee table where they sit down and enjoy their dinner.

* * *

Ever since he returned to work a few hours earlier Mike has been torn between it feeling really good to be back. Having heard several interesting rumours Mike is heading to Harvey's office to see if they're true.

"Harvey." Mike says, walking towards him.

"You're back." Harvey says, failing to hide how glad he is about that as he's felt rather lost without Mike, not that he'd ever admit that, even to himself.

"And happy to be here." Mike admits, telling the truth as he was starting to go a little stir crazy at the apartment, especially since Neal started to work cases again, "So? How was it?" Mike asks, as they walk into Harvey's office.

"How was what?" Harvey asks, pretending to be confused.

"Punching Tanner. It was awesome, wasn't it? Tell me it was awesome." Mike comments, and considering how sad was last time Harvey saw Mike he is very glad to hear the happiness in his associate's voice.

"What are you, in middle school?" Harvey asks, turning to look at Mike, "I'm in the middle of a trial"

"A mock trial." Mike says, giving Harvey a look.

"Mock trials are for children. The adults are doing an in-house trial run." Harvey explains.

"Okay." Mike says, with a laugh, "Mock trial, trial run. Po-tay-to, po-tah-to." Mike comments, causing Harvey to give him a look, "Not potato." Mike quickly says, as they walk out of Harvey's office and down the hallway, "What do you need me to do?" Mike asks.

"What he needs you to do is help me." Louis says, walking up to Harvey and Mike and handing Mike a piece of paper.

"What's this?' Mike asks.

"You've been drafted." Louis reveals.

"Okay, what round?" Mike asks, as he opens the envelope.

"Excuse me?" Louis asks confused, causing both Mike and Harvey to look at him.

"Sports metaphor. Oh, it's not tennis. Sports." Mike says, using the piece of paper to hit Louis's shoulder.

"You've been assigned by the judge to help me in pretty boy's trial." Louis reveals.

"Oh, look at that, he thinks I'm pretty." Harvey says, with a smirk

"He'd be right." Mike says, before he can stop himself, causing Louis and Harvey to look at him, Harvey looking quite smug, "Wait, what judge?" Mike asks Louis, in an attempt to change the subject.

"His honour Daniel Hardman." Louis reveals, "I'll see you in court, sweet tits."

"No, no, he can't." Mike objects, as soon as Louis starts to walk away.

"He can." Harvey reveals.

'I'm not…."

'You are…"

"Harvey…" Mike starts object once more.

"Listen, Louis is devious, confidence, and intelligent." Harvey informs Mike.

"You forgot ugly, lazy, and disrespectful." Mike says.

"Now is not the time to quote The Breakfast Club." Harvey tells Mike.

"Oh, you mess with the bull, you get the horn." Mike quotes

"Stop it. This trial is no joke. Jessica's going against Muhammad Ali. She better be able to beat Joe Frazier, and Louis is no Joe Frazier." Harvey says to Mike.

"Okay, I get it. You want me to help Louis think outside the box." Mike realises.

"Exactly." Harvey says with a nod, "Now, how would you come after me?" Harvey asks curious.

"Well, first of all…" Mike starts to say.

"Don't tell me, tell Louis. Because you and I are not discussing this trial, during this trial." Harvey reveals, before walking away, but he only gets a few steps before he turns back to Mike, "Oh, and you were right."

"I know." Mike says, "About what?"

"Tanner." Harvey says, pretending to punch something, "It was awesome." He says with a grin, causing Mike to laugh, before turning away, "Mike." He says, causing Mike to turn back around, "You really think I'm pretty?" Harvey asks, with a grin.

"Don't let it go to your head." Mike says, giving Harvey a half grin, before walking away, "Welcome back Caffrey." Mike mutters to himself, before heading to his cubical, knowing that he is going to have a long day, and not even realising that he called himself Caffrey instead of Ross.

* * *

After a long day of working and preparing for the trial run Mike is finally arriving home. As he walks in the apartment Mike sees no sing off his brother, or Mozzie, and judging by the fact that there is no open wine, or used glasses, Mike guesses that they haven't been home yet, though there is a lot of recording equipment on the table he suspects that they were working on the music box code at some point.

Getting to the table Mike puts down all the files that he has to work on, in the small space there is, and as he does he sees a note,

 _I won't be home too late. I'll try not to wake you._

 _Hope you had a good day._

 _I'll say hello to Alex for you,_

In his brothers handwriting.

Once he reads the note Mike walks over to the sink, pulls out the lighter from the draw, and sets the note on fire, before dropping it into the sink where it burns up. After the note is burned Mike opens the fridge, and grabs out the left overs from the night before and sets up himself up with his dinner of cold left overs while getting started on work.

* * *

After a long night of work Mike has gone up early to get to work and as he grabs his breakfast out of the fridge, a can of red bull, Mike looks over to his brothers bed and realises that it seems like he didn't come home last night.

Grabbing everything he needs Mike heads to the door and when he opens it he sees his brother just about to do the same.

"Long night?" Mike asks, his brother, when he sees him.

"Oh yeah." Neal confirms, "In fact I've got to get changed and then get back to the FBI."

"Fun." Mike says, sounding sarcastic, "Did you see Alex?"

"Yeah. She's doing okay. She said she'd catch up with you in a few days." Neal explains to Mike.

"Good. That's good." Mike says, sounding relieved.

"How was your first day back at work?" Neal asks curious.

"Good, but complicated." Mike admits, "We're doing an in house trial run for Harvey's fraud trial. Louis is playing Tanner, and I've been drafted by him, and my job is to make him think out of the box, make him think like Tanner would."

"Good luck." Neal tells Mike.

"Thanks. I got to go." Mike says, before giving his brother a quick hug, before leaving.

* * *

After the morning he has had Mike is very much looking forward to going to lunch with Mozzie. So, he ends up leaving ten minutes earlier than he has to, partly to get away from all the tension at the firm.

"Hey Moz." Mike says, as walks up to his friend, who is waiting at their usual waiting place.

"I can't do lunch today. I have to go to an antique shop." Mozzie explains.

"And you couldn't call?" Mike asks, as the two of them start to walk.

"You know I don't like to call." Mozzie explains.

"I'm probably going to regret asking this, but why do you need to go to an antique shop?" Mike asks curious

"About the music box. I'm getting help with the code." Mozzie says.

"Oh cool, I'll come." Mike says as he wants to be more involved.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Mozzie tells Mike, looking concerned.

"You mean you don't think Neal will like it." Mike corrects, "I told him, and I'm telling you, I'm not a kid anymore and you two need to stop treating me like one." Mike says, "Besides it's an Antique Shop, what's the worst that can happen?" Mike asks Mozzie, with the Caffrey grin.

"You are way too stubborn." Mozzie tells Mike.

"Does that surprise you, I grew up with you and Neal." Mike comments.

"Good point." Mozzie realises, "Come on Kid." He says, and the two of them head to where Mozzie was going.

* * *

A little while after they meet up Mike and Mozzie are walking into the antique shop that Mozzie has a friend who can help with the code in the music box.

"So who is this guy?" Mike asks, as they walk in.

"And old friend, someone I just know from around." Mozzie explains.

"Do you trust him?" Mike asks curious.

"As much as I trust anyone." Mozzie admits, ringing a bell as he walks past.

"Oh! Mozzie, Mozzie!" A Japanese man says, walking out from the back.

"Konnichiwa, my friend." Mozzie greats, "This is my friend, Mike."

"Konnichiwa." Mike greats.

"I have something very intriguing for you." Mozzie says, before speaking Japanese, and because of the time he has spent around Mozzie, Alex, and Neal Mike can understand parts of what they are saying, "Oh yes." Mozzie says, after a laugh, "It is. Um, can you make a copy?" Mozzie asks curious.

"Oh. Of course." The man says, before speaking more Japanese before heading back into the back.

As the man heads to the back Mike and Mozzie look around.

"I've got my eyes on you." Mozzie says to a stuff squirrel.

"Really Moz? It's a stuffed squirrel." Mike comments, giving his friend a look, though he is amused.

"It's staring at me." Mozzie objects.

"Your paranoia is getting way out of control." Mike informs him, shaking his head in amusement.

"It's not paranoia if it's true." Mozzie comments, and as he does the door opens and Neal walks in. "This is a surprise." Mozzie comments.

"Yeah, it is." Neal says, looking at his little brother, "What are you doing here?"

"Moz and I were going to do lunch. We came here instead." Mike explains, "What you doing here anyway? I thought you'd be at work."

"Let just say my day opened up." Neal comments.

"How did your black-on-black affair go?" Mozzie asks curious.

"I found Alex." Neal reveals.

"That's good." Mozzie says.

"She has no idea how to solve the code." Neal explains.

"Which is bad." Mike realises.

"And I got benched by Peter." Neal reveals.

"What happened?" Mike and Mozzie ask together.

"I had Alex steal the box from Diana and donate it to the Russians." Neal explains.

"Really?" Mike asks, giving his brother a look.

"You're trying to draw him out." Mozzie realises, and the look Neal gets on his face confirms that Mozzie is right.

"Neal, what the hell?" Mike asks his brother, there being an undertone of anger in his voice as he cannot believe his brother is being so reckless.

"Fowler brought the explosives that blew up Kate's plane." Neal explains, sadness in his voice.

"Oh, Neal." Mozzie says, sadly as Mike hugs his brother.

"Thanks Mikey." Neal whispers to his brother, as they hug.

"I'm here for you, Neal. Always, just explain your recklessness first." Mike requests.

"I'll try." Neal says, as Mike's phone goes off.

"Great." Mike says, sarcastically, as he checks his phone.

"Problem?" Mozzie asks concerned.

"Louis." Mike says simply and thanks to all they have heard that does explain things for Neal and Mozzie, "I've got to go." Mike says, "I'll get dinner." Mike tells Neal and Mozzie.

"Thanks Mikey." Neal says, and Mike heads out, leaving just Neal and Mozzie.

A few seconds after Mike leaves Akihiro walks back out from the back.

"Oh." Mozzie says and Akihiro starts to speak Japanese, "Oh, excellent. He can help us." Mozzie tells Neal

"Two-parter." Akihiro says.

"Two-part code." Mozzie says.

"Interesting idea." Neal comments.

"We can each take half. As they say, divide and conquer." Mozzie comments, before once more speaking Japanese.

"Brilliant Mind." Akihiro sys, while saying several other things in Japanese.

"Akihiro, you flatter me." Mozzie says, with a smile, "What he said was…." Mozzie starts to say.

"Yeah. Yeah. I heard him." Neal comments and Akihiro once more speaks Japanese to Mozzie.

"Oh, yeah. Okay. Sure." Mozzie says, lifting up the divider to head to the back, "Um, are you okay?" Mozzie asks Neal concerned.

"Yeah, Moz. I'm fine." Neal says, not even sure that he's telling the truth, "I'm gonna head home." Neal says.

"Ja ne." Mozzie tells Neal.

"Ja ne." Neal says, and Mozzie heads out the back.

Once Mozzie heads to the back Neal hesitates for a moment before heading back, grabbing a gun, and leaving out the front.

* * *

It has been hours since Mozzie, Mike, and Neal went to the pawn shop and the three old friends have had a late dinner together, before Mozzie headed home. It has been a little while since Mozzie left and ever since Mike has been working on his paperwork while Neal is out on the terrace.

Having just finished the last of his paperwork Mike has packed up his stuff and headed out onto the terrace where Neal is just standing and drinking wine as he stares out at the city.

"You're not okay, are you?" Mike asks his brother, as he walks up to him.

"I…." Neal starts to say, and Mike just gives him a look, "No, I don't think I am." He admits, and Mike just puts his arm around his big brothers' shoulders.

"Peter will find Fowler, you said it yourself, he's the best." Mike tells his brother.

"Fowler's been hiding for months." Neal reminds Mike, "I couldn't handle it if he got away. I want him to pay for what he did."

"He will." Mike tells his brother, "Neal, I know how much you loved, Kate, I watched you two fall in love after all, so I can't even imagine how much you're hurting right now." Mike tells his brother, "But you're not alone Neal, I'm here. So's Moz, and Peter, and June. We'll all help you. Peter found you, he'll find Fowler too."

"I guess." Neal says, looking distracted, and having no idea what else to say the two brothers drift into silence.

For a while Mike and Neal stand in silence and just watch the city.

"I got to get up early in the morning to go try to convince Donna to testify." Mike tells his brother, "You going to stay out here much longer?"

"Yeah, I think so." Neal says, "Night Mikey." Neal says and Mike squeezes the arm he has around his brother, before heading back inside, though he pauses near the door,

"Neal." Mike says, causing Neal to turn back around, "Try not to do anything stupid, okay." Mike tells his brother before heading back inside, not waiting for an answer.

* * *

Just like Mike told his brother he got up early the following morning, and was glad to find Neal sleep, so that he could go talk to Donna. After talking to Donna Mike headed to the office where they had the morning session of Harvey's in house trial run.

It is lunchtime and to Mike's surprise Harvey suggested the go to the hotdog cart together to get lunch.

"Isn't this technically collusion?" Mike asks curious, though he is really glad to be spending more time with Harvey, as they walk outside the building.

"Only if we talk about the trial." Harvey tells Mike.

"No trial talk, got it." Mike comments, looking amused.

"There are still plenty of things we can talk about." Harvey says.

"Oh?" Mike asks, but before Harvey can answer Mike's phone starts to ring, "I better get that." Mike tells Harvey, so he pulls his phone out of his pocket and answers it, "Hello." Mike says, and pauses while the other person speaks, "Moz, calm down, slow down, you're not making sense." Mike says, and Harvey can hear the worry in his voice, "He did what?" Mike asks, sounding both shocked and angry.

"Mike, what's wrong?" Harvey asks.

"I'll be right there." Mike says, before hanging up, "Sorry Harvey. I've got to go." Mike says, before turning away,

"Mike wait." Harvey says, reaching out and grabbing his arm, "What's going on?" he asks concerned.

"I can't get into it; I just need to go." Mike tells Harvey, as after what Mozzie just told him he has to get to his brother, as soon as possible.

"What about the trial run?" Harvey ask.

"It doesn't start again for an hour; I'll be back by then." Mike says, before running off leaving Harvey standing confused, concerned, and alone.

* * *

Having hurried as fast as he could Mike gets back to the apartment in record time, even for him, and he walks in to find Neal hitting bullets across the room.

"Neal?" Mike asks from the door, not walking in until Neal knows he's in the room, his childhood self-preservations sense showing itself once more, even though he knows Neal would never hurt him.

"Mike?" Neal asks confused, looking over at his brother and as he does Mike can see the pain and guilt on his brothers face so he just walks over and hugs him, as he does they both hear Mike's phone go off with a message tone, which they both ignore, "What are you doing here?" Neal asks, as they break apart.

"Moz told me what happened." Mike says, as they break apart, and Mike pulls out one of the other chairs and sits down.

"I don't even know what you must be thinking of me right now." Neal says, as he is pretty sure that his actions, among other things, would make his little brother ashamed of him.

"I'm thinking, you're human, and hurting, and you made a rash decision." Mike tells his brother, "It doesn't make me think any less of you." Mike says, as his phone once more goes off.

"It should. I almost killed Fowler, if it wasn't for Peter I would have." Neal admits, looking at him.

"If you were a killer Neal, Peter wouldn't have been able to stop you. You stopped yourself, Peter just gave you the push." Mike says, as his phone once more goes off.

"You give me way more faith than I deserve." Neal informs Mike.

"No, I don't, I give you exactly what you deserve." Mike tells Neal, and the two brothers drift into silence.

"Fowler didn't kill Kate." Neal says, breaking the silence after a couple of minutes, though it wasn't complete silence as Mike's phone went off several times, "I almost killed him, and he didn't kill her."

"Who did?" Mike asks his brother.

"I don't know." Neal says, "But I need to find out."

"I'm sure you will." Mike says, as his phone goes off once more.

"You really should check that." Neal tells his brother so Mike pulls his phone out his pocket to check.

"It's nothing important." Mike lies, putting his phone down on the table, "Neal, I know it might be tempting, but getting revenge outside the law isn't the answer."

"I think you might be right, but I don't know." Neal admits, as Mike's phone goes off once more, this time, before Mike can grab his phone Neal picks it up and reads all the messages, "Nothing important huh?" Neal asks, once he reads, giving his brother a look.

"Nothing's more important than you." Mike informs his brother.

"Mike, I know how much you love your job. I'll be okay, go." Neal tells him.

"Neal..." Mike starts to say.

"Mike, I promise I won't try to kill anyone else while you're at work, go." Neal tells his brother.

"Neal….."

"For me." Neal says, before his brother can say something, "Go, I'll be okay."

"But…" Mike starts to say.

"Mike, I'll be okay, go. Please." Neal says, as he doesn't want Mike to risk getting fired because of him, and once more Mike's phone goes off again.

"Fine, if you need anything I'm just a call away." Mike says, before grabbing his phone and heading out, feeling bad about leaving his brother.

* * *

Having hurried back to his office, with his phone going off a few more times, Mike hurries towards the library where the trial run is happening. To Mike's surprise Harvey is waiting outside.

"Is everything okay?" Harvey asks, when he sees Mike, managing to perfectly hide the fact that he's bene worried about Mike since he ran away from him.

"No." Mike answers, and Harvey gives him a look, "I'll explain later." Mike assures Harvey, "Promise." He says, "We should get in there." He says, as he really just wants to get this over with so that he can get back to Neal.

"Yeah, we should." Harvey says, wondering what has happened to Mike and the two of them head into the library.

* * *

It's been a little while since Mike left and Neal has gone to the bathroom to clean up a bit, and just as he returns to the living room he hears a knock on the door so he walks over to answer it, finding Alex on the other side.

"Hi, Neal." Alex greats, "Can I come in?"

"Sure. Come on in." Neal says, letting Alex into the apartment, "Wine?"

"Always." Alex answers and Neal grabs Alex a glass and pours Alex a glass of wine too. As Neal pours the wine his phone starts to ring.

"Are you going to answer that?" Alex asks curious.

"No." Neal says, noticing Peter's name on the caller ID.

"Is the target officially off my back?" Alex asks curious.

"Whoever wants the box knows you don't have it now." Neal explains.

"Well, it'll be nice to stop prowling around rooftops for a paycheck." Alex comments, causing both of them to chuckles, "What about you? Did you get what you need?" Alex asks curious.

"I found Fowler, but I still don't know who killed Kate." Neal explains.

"And the code?"

"Moz will crack it." Neal says, believing that completely.

"I chased that music box for a long time, Neal. I almost feel guilty I brought in you." Alex admits, telling the truth.

"On come on. I forced my way in." Neal says.

"True, but that's just…" Alex starts to say.

"What we do." Neal finishes.

"It's kind of sad. It's all coming to an end." Alex says, reaching into her bag and Neal takes a step back, but as he does the door burst open and Peter and Diana, both with their guns drawn burst into the room.

"Freeze. Hands where I can see them!" Peter says and Alex turns to face Peter, showing that she just has a book, and a pen in her hand.

"My number." Alex says, ripping a piece of paper out of the book, "Give it too Mike too. From now on, I'll answer it." She says, handing the paper to Neal, "See you around Neal." Alex says before heading to the door.

"I thought we sent you to Italy, Alex." Peter says, before she can leave.

"Snuck back in." Alex says.

"You are quick on your feet. Like a cat." Peter comments, "That sliver around your neck… Spanish, by chance?" peter asks curious.

"Don't know." Alex lies, "See you around." She says, before leaving.

"You want to explain the guns?" Neal asks, once Alex leaves.

"Someone killed Akihiro Tanaka." Diana reveals, "We though they were headed here next.

"Why?" Neal asks.

"Surveillance tapes at the antique shop. Paused on your image." Peter explains.

"I wasn't there alone." Neal says, horror filling his voice, as he knows that both Mozzie and Mike would be in danger now too.

* * *

A little while after she broke into Neal's apartment with her gun drawn Diana is making her way through Pearson Hardman. After everything that has happened in the last few days the thing that has shocked her the most is Neal telling her not only where to find his brother, but the name he goes by.

Arriving at the library, where she'll apparently find Mike Diana sees a redhead woman walking up to the stand that they have made.

"Can I help you?" The mock judge, Daniel Hardman, asks.

"Agent Diana Berrigan, FBI." Diana explains, showing her badge, "I'm here…"

"Diana?" Mike asks, cutting her off before she can say anymore and seeing him she walks over to the desk he is sitting at.

"Mike, Neal told me where to find you. I'm here to take you into protective custody." Diana reveals, to the shock of the room, all of whom heard everything she said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1;** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEAVE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

For the few seconds that follow Diana's words the entire room is in shocked silence.

"Mike's not going anywhere." Harvey says, standing up, "Not until you explain what is going on." Harvey says, walking over from his desk, as Jessica stands up too.

"As I said I'm Agent Berrigan with the FBI; I work with Mike's brother." Diana explains, surprising everyone in the room because even people who know about Neal had no idea he had a connection to the FBI, "There is a situation, an ongoing threat that I can't get discuss, and for Mike's protection he needs to be taken into protective custody until it's resolved." Diana explains to Harvey, then she turns back to Mike, "Mike you know your brother. He wouldn't have told me how to find you if it's wasn't serious." She says, giving him a look which she hopes he understands.

"Okay." Mike says, standing up.

"Mike…" Harvey starts to object.

"Harvey, it will be okay." Mike says, not even sure he believes his own words, which is clear to Harvey, "If I'm in danger it means anyone who is around me is, and I won't risk anyone here." Mike says, meaning that completely as he walks towards him, "I know Neal, and I know Diana, and I trust them." Mike reveals, surprising Diana as she didn't think that he did, as he looks directly at Harvey hoping that his eyes give away what he is feeling, "Neither of them would be suggesting Protective Custody if the situation wasn't bad enough to warrant it."

"Mike, we really should get going." Diana tells him, breaking the eye contact between Mike and the person she assumes is much more than friend to him.

"Right." Mike says, "I'll be back when I can." He tells Harvey.

"Make sure it's in one piece. I really don't want to go through the hassle of hiring a new associate." Harvey says, joking to hide how worried he is.

"I'll do my best." Mike says, with a small smirk knowing what Harvey is doing, and he follows Diana to the door.

"Mike." Harvey says, before Mike can leave and Mike turns to face him, "I want answers when you get back."

"I know." Mike says, with a nod, before following Diana out of the library, "What…." Mike starts to ask the second they are out of the library but Diana cuts him off.

"No questions until we're in the car." Diana informs Mike and the two of them continue to walk, both of them looking for any possible sign of danger.

* * *

It takes a few minutes, during which time both Mike and Diana, kept their eyes out for any sign of danger, but Diana and Mike have finally reached Diana's car.

"Is Neal okay?" Mike asks worried, the second the doors are closed.

"Neal's okay." Diana assures him, before taking a deep breath, "It's Mozzie. He's been shot."

"Is he okay?" Mike asks, pain in his voice, as he refuses to let the tears that have come to his eyes fall.

"I don't know. Peter got the call when Neal and I were with him, and they've gone to the hospital." Diana explains, as she starts to drive, "That's where I'm taking you." Diana explains.

"Is this because of what happened between Neal and Fowler?" Mike asks, trying not to think about the possibility of losing Mozzie as since he meet Mozzie he's been a second brother to him.

"No. the person at the Antique shop that you, Neal, and Mozzie went to has been killed too. Either you or Neal could be next." Diana explains.

"That explains the protective custody." Mike realises, trying not to think about how worried he is about Mozzie, "Did Neal really tell you the name I go by?"

"Yeah, it shocked me too." Diana confirms, "He told me you work at Pearson Hardman and you go by Mike Ross." Diana explains, "Why do you do that anyway?"

"Long story." Mike answers, "Do you know anything about how bad Moz is?" he asks worried.

"No, I'm sorry I don't." Diana says, and Mike just turns away from her and stares out his windows and finally lets the tears he is holding in silently roll down his face as he worries about losing Mozzie.

* * *

After Mike left with Diana Hardman called a recess as he is pretty sure that no one would be able to focus for a little while.

"Did you know Ross had a brother? Did you know his brother works for the FBI?" Jessica asks as she and Harvey walk into her office, stressing the FBI as they go.

"Mike only told me he has a brother a few weeks ago." Harvey explains, "And I don't think Neal's an FBI agent."

"You heard Agent Berrigan she said she works with Mike's brother." Jessica points out.

"That doesn't mean he's an agent." Harvey points, "I've met Neal, spent time with him, he doesn't seem like an FBI agent, in fact he seemed like the complete opposite."

"I looked into Mike. Why didn't I find out anything about his brother?" Jessica asks Harvey, suspecting he knows.

"I don't know for sure, Mike has been very careful not to go into details." Harvey admits, "I've asked and he's said that I won't find details about his brother, I suspect they go by different last names." He admits.

"Any theory about why?" Jessica asks, as a few theories have come to her mind but as Harvey has spent time around both brothers any theory of his is possible more accurate.

"After the little Mike has said, the fact he was just taken into protective custody, I suspect that Mike's brother is involved in something dangerous." Harvey admits, telling the truth.

"I found out what division of the FBI Agent Berrigan works for." Donna says, walking into the room.

"What division?" Jessica asks.

"White Collar." Donna answers, "I tried asking about Mike's brother because he really didn't seem like an FBI agent to me…"

"See." Harvey says, to Jessica.

"You've meet Mike's brother too?" Jessica asks.

"A couple of times." Donna says, "And he really, really didn't seem like an FBI agent." Donna admits.

"Did you find out anything about him?" Harvey asks his former assistant.

"Because I didn't have a last name I couldn't find out for sure if he is agent, but I did find out that Agent Berrigan works with a team that has a consultant. My best guess is that that is Mike's brother." Donna admits.

"Sounds right to me." Harvey says with a nod.

"So Mike's brother works with the FBI in some capacity and now the FBI knows where Mike works, if they find out Mike's secret…" Jessica starts to say, before trailing off.

"Neal knows Mike's secret." Harvey reveals, causing both Jessica and Donna to look at him, "Mike said he doesn't keep secrets from his brother, which means Neal's probably known for a while, and the FBI clearly doesn't know. I don't think we have to worry." He admits.

"You really think that?" Jessica asks.

"His brother raised Mike. He protected him for their, what Mike said, abusive, mother, he wouldn't turn Mike into the FBI, that I know." Harvey says, it being more than clear that he completely believes what he is saying.

* * *

A little while after they left Pearson Hardman Mike and Diana have arrived at the hospital and been told where to go to find Mozzie, Peter, and Neal.

As they enter the right corridor Mike sees his brother pacing back and forth.

"Neal?" Mike asks hurrying towards his brother.

"Mikey." Neal says, relieved to see him, and once Mike is close enough Neal pulls his brother in for a hug and holds him tight.

"How is he?" Mike asks, as the two brothers break apart.

"There's been no news yet." Neal admits, "He was shot in the chest."

"Oh god." Mike says, sounding horrified.

"Like Neal said we don't know how badly Mozzie is hurt, and we won't until after the surgery is finished." Peter says, "We shouldn't jump to any conclusions until then." He says, trying to make Mike and Neal feel a little better, though if the looks on either brothers face are any indication he didn't really succeed.

"They're come after Moz because of the code, didn't they?" Mike asks, his brother in a whisper.

"It looks like it." Neal confirms, his voice just as quiet.

"Maybe you two should just sit down, it's probably going to be a while before there is any news." Peter says.

"I'm fine standing." Neal says.

"Same." Mike says, nodding in agreement, and the group of four drift into silence as they wait for news.

* * *

It has been a while since Mike and Diana have been waiting for news and ever since the two of them, Neal, and Peter have been waiting for some news on Mozzie, all four of them hoping for the best, but expecting the worst.

As Mike and Neal are pacing up and down the hall, though Peter notices that Neal doesn't move far away from his brother, they don't notice the doctor walking towards them.

"Neal, Mike." Peter says and the two brothers look towards him, and then he gestures his head towards the doctor. Seeing that both Neal and Mike walk, slightly fast, to the doctor.

"How is he?' Neal asks.

"He's lucky, the bullet missed his heart by two millimetres." The Doctor explains, "He is currently in an induced coma, and the next twenty-four hours will be crucial." He explains.

"Can we see him?" Mike asks.

"Of course, follow me." The Doctor requests and Mike, Neal, Peter, and Diana follow him to Mozzie.

As the group and the doctor enter Mozzie's room a few minutes later Diana and Peter hang back while Mike and Neal approach where Mozzie is unconscious on the bed.

"Oh Moz." Neal says, putting his hand on Mozzie's right arm.

"We're right here Moz. You're not alone." Mike says, as he places his hand on Mozzie's left arm.

As they watch the two brothers with Mozzie Diana and Peter exchange looks.

* * *

For a while Mike, Neal, and Peter stay in Mozzie's room while Diana leaves to check in on things. It is now the early hours of the morning, though neither Peter, Neal, or Mike have gotten any sleep, and Mike is sitting next to Mozzie's bed while Neal is standing by the window and Peter is standing.

"Neal. We need to go." Peter says, "He's in a medically induced coma. There is nothing you can do for him here, but there I something you can do out there." Peter says, "I'll leave a couple of agents to stay with Mike, but we should go." Peter says.

"Mike comes with us." Neal says, turning away from the window he is looking out off.

"Neal…" Peter starts to say.

"Until this is over Mike not's leaving my sight." Neal says, meaning that completely, "He knows a lot of the knowledge I have, and a lot I don't." Neal says, then turns to look at his brother, "Old rules until this is over."

"Old rules, seriously Neal? I'm not a kid anymore." Mike tells his brother.

"You may not be a kid anymore, but I'm still your big brother, and I'm always going to do whatever I can to keep your safe, and now that means you staying by my side until this is over." Neal explains, no room for argument in his voice, "You were at the antique shop, you're in danger, and I'm not letting you outside my sight until I know you're not." Neal tells his brother as there is not a single person that he complete trusts with his brothers' safety, though there are a few people he trusts to a degree, one of whom is in a coma.

"Fine." Mike says, standing up, realising that there is no point in arguing with his brother about this, "That's if you're okay with that." He says, looking over at Peter.

"You are technically in protective custody right now." Peter says, "But you're to be with me or Neal at all times." He says, as considering everything he figures it will be the best course of action.

"Okay." Mike says, with a nod, and the three of them head out of Mozzie's room.

* * *

A little while after they left the hospital Mike, Neal, and Peter all arrive back at the FBI.

"Where's coffee in this place?" Mike asks his brother as they walk into the twenty first floor.

"Over there." Neal says, pointing to kitchen area.

"Then that's where I'll be." Mike says, heading over, as Peter walks over to Diana for an update.

As Peter walks over away Neal walks over to his brother who is pouring his cup of coffee.

"I'll take one." Neal tells his brother, "But you know it's horrible."

"I've probably had worse." Mike admits, handing his brother a cup of coffee, "I'd ask how you're doing but I know the answer."

"That's exactly why I haven't asked." Neal tells his brother, "I know you'd probably prefer to be a work, but right now it's just too dangerous."

"I know." Mike assures his brother, "And I'm where I want to be, I want to help find out who did this to Moz." He comments, and Neal reaches over and squeezes his brothers arm.

"Caffrey." Peter's voice says, and Neal turns to see Peter use the two finger point to say come to his office.

"That for you or me?" Mike asks curious.

"I'd say both." Neal says, and he puts down his coffee mug and heads towards Peter's office, seeing his brother Mike does the same thing.

As soon as Mike and Neal walk into Peter's office Peter hands Neal a photo, that both brothers look at.

"Our suspect. His name is Julian Larssen." Peter explains.

"This is who shot Moz?" Neal asks.

"What's his story?" Mike asks, memorizing the face of the guy.

"We think he's the one who shot him." Peter admits, seeing similarities in the brothers that he hasn't seen in the other times he's spent with both of them, "And at the moment, all we know is according to Fowler, who says that he is the right hand behind whoever's manipulating Neal, Kate, the music box everything." Peter explains.

"Where is he now?" Neal and Mike ask together.

"He's gone to ground. If he's smart, he'll leave town, and we need to make sure that doesn't happen." Peter admits, "How'd you stay ahead of me when I was after you?" Peter asks Neal, "And don't say good looks and charm."

"Aliases." Mike answers, causing Peter to look at him, "Seriously you expected me not to know?"

"He's right, I had several." Neal says.

"I kept burning them." Peter remembers.

"And I kept making new ones." Neal says, as he flips over the papers, "But this passport, I recognize the work." Neal reveals, "It's a forger out of Belgium."

"Lassen doesn't forge his own " Peter realises.

"It's not easy." Mike says, once more causing Peter to look at him, "I have a photographic memory, you'll be amazed at what I know." Mike tells Peter, making the FBI agent interested, "You once said you need specialized equipment, right?" he asks his brother.

"Yeah, ink, paper." Neal says, an idea coming to his mind, "If we burn all his aliases he'll have to have new papers made by someone in the city." Neal realises.

"Exactly." Peter confirms, "I'll work up a list of all of Larssen's aliases and start shutting 'em down, put him on every watch list until he has no way out of New York." Peter says.

"All right, Mike and I will talk to the forger community to make sure he can't buy another one." Neal comments, and he goes to leave while Peter heads to his computer.

"Wait." Mike says, causing both of them to look at him, "I might have another idea." He comments.

"We're listening." Peter says, wondering if the younger Caffrey's idea is going to be as insane as the ideas his brother comes up with.

"What if you let him buy one, but one that you pick?" Mike asks.

"So we know all the details, know what to be on the lookout for." Neal realises, "Nice idea, Mikey."

"It is. Let's get on it." Peter says.

"Okay." Neal says, and he and Mike head out of Peter's office.

* * *

At Pearson Hardman Harvey is just heading back towards his office, after a meeting, when he walks to Donna who is at her desk.

"Have you heard anything from Mike?" Harvey asks Donna, trying to hide how worried he is, but because Donna knows him so well she can see how worried she is.

"No, but he's in protective custody, you can't be surprised." Donna tells Harvey.

"Have your connections found out anything?" Harvey asks, needing good news.

"No, but then again, it's not surprising. It seems like Mike is in danger, the FBI would be careful about the information they give out because it would jeopardise his safety." Donna explains.

"Why hasn't he called?" Harvey asks, Donna, who has to fight a smirk.

"He probably can't right now, but I'm sure he'll will when he can." Donna tells Harvey.

"Or he just won't be able to." Harvey says before heading into his office, causing Donna to watch him go with a slight frown as he is pretty sure that if they don't get some news about Mike soon Harvey's going to be far from okay.

* * *

A little while after leaving Peter's office Neal and Mike are walking up the stairs towards their apartment.

"Stay behind me until I'm sure it's safe." Neal tells his brother.

"Neal…." Mike starts to say.

"I'm serious Mike." Neal says, turning around to look at him, "Something could be waiting for us."

"Which is why should enter together." Mike tells his brother.

"Nope, I'm going in first." Neal says, causing Mike to roll his eyes, as the two brothers arrive at the apartment.

Just like he said Neal opens the door first, and looks around before takings several steps in, giving Mike a sign to stay back.

"Everything looks the same as last time I was here." Mike says, from the doorway, as Neal looks around for anything that could be a danger.

"I think you're right." Neal says, after looking around the apartment once more, "But we shouldn't linger."

"Agreed." Mike says, walking into the room, "Let's just get changed then get out of here so we can get this guy."

"Sounds good to me." Neal says, as both brothers head to the wardrobe, even though Neal would like to protect Mike by keeping him away, the need to have his brother as close as possible overshadows that.

* * *

After quickly getting changed both Caffrey brothers head out and approach different members of the forging community who they give cards to giving them instructions to meet at a place.

Once they handed out all the cards that they needed to Mike and Neal arrive at the location where everyone is going to meet.

"All right, I think that's everyone." Neal says, about ten minutes after he and Mike arrived at the location.

"I'll wait over there." Mike says, "Good luck." He says, before walking over to nearby stairs where he sits down.

"Thank you all for coming." Neal says, to the group.

"What's this about, Caffrey?" One of the forgers asks, as Neal hands out photos.

"The man in this photo is going to come to you looking for a new identity. When he does, I want you to make him the best I.D. you can." Neal reveals.

"What's the angle?" One of the forgers asks.

"I'm gonna tell you what name to give him…. Justin Springer." Neal reveals.

"Come on, Caffrey. It's bad for business." The man who spoke in the first place says, and he turns to leave.

"It's not for me. It's for Mozzie." Neal says, and as he does Mike, from the stairs, notices everyone freeze at that.

"Is this the guy who …..?" A woman who is holding a picture of Mozzie asks.

"Yeah." Neal confirms.

"You want New York I.D or out of state?" The man who almost walked out asks, and Neal explains everything.

After Neal gives his explanation that lasted about five minutes everyone starts to leave, and as they do he walks over to his brother who has stood up.

"Get a read on anyone?" Neal asks his brother, as since Mike started to work with Harvey he's gotten even better at reading people, something he was already great at.

"Moz is loved." Mike says, "Before you explained who he was, what he did, there were only about two people who would have helped, but the second you explained that it for Moz everyone became willing. They'll come through." Mike tells his brother.

"Good." Neal says, as that's what he suspected, but he wanted to be sure.

"What do we do now?" Mike asks his brother.

"We go be with Moz." Neal says, "Right now it's the best thing for us to do."

"I agree there." Mike says, and the two brothers head out, both heading to their friend, their other brother.

* * *

Just like they agreed Mike and Neal go straight back to the hospital and they have spent the next few hours sitting either side of their friend, waiting for some kind of change.

While Neal is starting to drift off Mike is staring at Mozzie with complete interest, as he is watching his friend Mike notices Mozzie start to stir and the machines starting to beep.

"Neal, wake up." Mike says, hurrying over to Mozzie.

As his brothers voice has always had the ability to wake him up Neal wakes up in about two seconds, and the second he does he realises that Mozzie is staring to wake up so, like his brother Neal rushes over to his Mozzie when he realises what is going on, getting to his friends' side just in time to see Mozzie almost pull out the nasal cannula he has on.

"Don't pull it out, Buddy." Neal says, sitting down on the right side of Mozzie's bed.

"Neal's right, don't pull it out." Mike says, from his place where he is sitting on the left side of Mozzie's bed.

As Mike speaks Mozzie's eyes opens and he looks between the brothers.

"Hey." Neal greats, smiling at his friend.

"They did it. they finally got me." Mozzie realises, causing Mike and Neal to exchange looks, "What happened?" Mozzie asks.

"The bullet missed your heart by two millimetres." Neal reveals.

"That's because I don't have a heart." Mozzie comments.

"You do Moz." Mike tells him.

"Look at the bright side. You're not dead." Neal tells his friend.

"I know. It's worse. I'm in the system." Mozzie says, looking haunted.

"Not exactly." Mike says, and Mozzie looks down at the name on his wrist band.

"Ivan Bliminse, the invisible man? That's apropos." Mozzie says, looking amused.

"Look, I hate to ask you this, Moz. But I need to I.D. your shooter." Neal tells him, "Can you?"

"I can't." Mozzie answers.

"Okay. We can do it later." Neal assures his friend.

"I can't remember." Mozzie says.

"It's okay, Moz." Mike assures him, "We're gonna find him." Mike says, believing that.

"He's right. We will." Neal promises, and the three of them drift into silence.

* * *

For a while Neal and Mike stay with Mozzie, until the Doctors force them to leave. As the two brothers head out of the hospital Neal's phone starts to ring.

"Hey." Neal greats.

"Diana's taken out the last of Larssen's aliases." Peter reveals, "How's your end?" he asks.

"Mozzie's awake." Neal reveals.

"That's great. How's he doing?" Peter asks, curious.

"He quoted Nietzsche to a nurse. He's gonna be okay." Neal tells Peter.

"Good. Neal, can he I.D Larssen?" Peter asks, curious.

"No. no, he doesn't remember."

"All right. We'll, we've hit Larssen. Hard. It's his move." Peter says, and Neal hangs up.

As Neal hangs up Neal and Mike turn into an alley.

"You know we're being followed, right?" Mike asks his brother, in a whisper.

"Of course." Neal responds, and he pulls Mike against the wall into a small alcove.

About a minute later a man Neal and Mike both know to be Larssen walks into the alley and Neal grabs him and pushes him against the wall now.

"You coming after me now? Or Mike?" Neal asks, sounding angry.

"I'm not after either of you." Larssen says.

"Tell me why you shot my friend." Neal says angrily and in a second Larssen switches positions and pushes Neal against the alley wall.

"HEY! Let him go!" Mike yells, and he tries to pull Larseen off of Neal, but Laressen pulls a gun, and points it at Mike, taking off the safety, while he puts his arm against Neal's neck.

"Your FBI friends are making it very hard for me to leave the city. I'd like you to change that." Larssen reveals.

"You want me to help you?" Neal asks angrily, not fighting at Larssen as he knows that if he does fight then Larseen may shoot Mike.

"I want to make a deal." Laessen says.

"There is nothing you could offer me." Neal says, meaning that completely, as he shoots Mike a worried look, and Mike returns a look saying he's okay, as the truth is he is, and honestly Mike is waiting for an opening to attempt to disarm the guy.

"I was hired to kill your friend. What if I deliver you the man behind the curtain?" Larssen asks.

"Not even that." Neal says, as from the moment the guy shot Mozzie, and now pointing a gun at his baby brother, he destroyed any chance of a deal.

"I guess you'll never know who ordered the shooting… or who killed Kate." Larssen says, before removing the arm from around Neal's neck, though he keeps the gun firmly pointed at Mike, as insurance, until he is far away from the two brothers to be able to run and disappear.

Once Larssen is out of sight Neal runs over to his brother and hugs him tight,

"Are you okay?" Mike asks his brother, sounding worried.

"Yeah. You?" Neal asks concerned, as the two brothers break apart.

"I'm good." Mike assures him, "What do we do now?" he asks.

"We go to Peter, tell him what happened." Neal says, "Are you sure you're okay?" he asks worried, as someone pointing a gun at his baby brother is his worst nightmare.

"He didn't hurt me, Neal. I'm more worried about you." Mike admits.

"I'm fine." Neal tells him, "We should get moving." Neal says.

"Yeah, we should." Mike confirms and the two brothers once more continue to walk, both looking for any sign of any more danger.

* * *

A little while later Mike and Neal have arrived at Peter's place and have explained what happened to both Peter and Elizabeth.

"Yeah. He's more desperate than I thought." Neal comments.

"He shot your best friend, pointed a gun at your brother. What could he possible offer you?" Peter asks, sounding shocked.

"Larssen shot Mozzie on orders. He's offering me the man who gave the order." Neal explains.

"Wait, is this the same man who's responsible for Kate's death?" Elizabeth asks curious.

"Yeah." Neal confirms.

"You make that deal, a killer walks free. Neal, you can find your revenge in the justice system, it's there." Peter says.

"I know." Neal says, causing both Elizabeth and Mike to look at him.

"You're not listening to me." Peter says.

"Honey…." Elizabeth says.

"You are listening to me." Peter realises.

"That's why Mike and I came here." Neal explains, "This time, we do it your way."

"Good. We'll get started on that first thing in the morning, but for tonight both of you are staying here." Peter says, looking between Neal and Mike.

"You don't have to do that Peter." Mike says, "We don't want to put you and Elizabeth out."

"You won't be." Peter says, "With everything going on it's safer for you two to stay here." He says.

"Our spare bedroom only has one bed, but we can set up the couch if you'd like." Elizabeth says, looking between the brothers.

"We can share a bed, it's fine Elizabeth." Neal says, "And thank you for letting us stay."

"It's not a problem." Elizabeth assures the brothers, "Now eat, I'm sure you haven't eaten much today."

"We haven't.' Neal admits.

"Thank you, Elizabeth." Mike says, and the two Caffrey brothers join the Burkes for dinner, and as they do both Mike and Neal feel the sense of family that they don't really feel much.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

Thank you for all the support. Hope you like this chapter. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW

* * *

It's early morning and Mike, having gotten a good night sleep the night before, is walking into the Burke kitchen, fully dressed in the clothes that Peter and Neal went to collect from the apartment after dinner the night before.

"Morning Mike." Elizabeth greats.

"Morning Elizabeth."

"Did you sleep well?" Elizabeth asks curious.

"Yeah."

"Sit down, breakfast's almost ready." Elizabeth reveals.

"Wow, thank you. I would have been fine with cereal." Mike reveal, as he sits down at the table.

"It was no trouble really." Elizabeth assures him, "Neal still getting ready?" she asks curious.

"Yeah." Mike confirms.

"Here you are." Elizabeth says, placing the food on the table.

"Thank you Elizabeth, this all looks amazing." Mike comments.

"You don't have to keep thanking me, Mike. It's just the basics." Elizabeth says, as she sits down too, being surprised about how polite Mike is and how thankful he is about simple things.

"Not to me, I mean the only person who's ever made breakfast for me is Neal." Mike explains.

"What about when you were a kid?" Elizabeth asks curious.

"It was Neal. I think I was about four when he started to cook breakfast for me." Mike admits, as Peter walks in the room.

"Hey Hon." Peter says, walking over to his wife and giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Mike." He greats.

"Peter."

"What about your Mom?" Elizabeth asks, only knowing a few things about how Mike and Neal grew up so she doesn't know how absent Mike and Neal's mother was.

"Mom would have had to have remembered that we existed for her to make breakfast." Mike says, bitterness in his voice, causing Peter and Elizabeth to exchange looks.

"Mike, what did Neal mean yesterday when he said old rules?" Peter asks curious, deciding to get the subject off Mike and Neal's mother as he knows enough to know how far from pleasant that topic is.

"Oh, it's just a bunch of rules Neal made up when we first came to the city." Mike explains, "Though I'm not really sure they aren't what a regular person would consider rules."

"What's not what a regular person would consider rules?" Neal asks, as he walks in the room.

"Your old rules." Mike explains, as Neal sits Down

"I'm just amazed that Neal Caffrey, who never followed rules, created rules that you expected someone else to follow." Peter explains, looking at Neal.

"It's not that surprising." Neal says resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Kind of is." Elizabeth comments.

"Like I said, they weren't exactly rules, more like guidelines for when we first moved to the city, ways to keep me safe." Mike explains to Peter and Elizabeth.

"Was that something you two worried about?" Elizabeth asks, as she didn't know as much as Peter about Mike and Neal's childhood.

"Yep." Mike and Neal say together, causing Elizabeth to give Peter a look and in return Peter gives his wife a look which says not to ask anymore, and the group of four drift into silence as they eat their breakfast, while Elizabeth wonders just what Mike and Neal experienced when they were growing up.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since Mike and Neal had breakfast with Peter and Elizabeth, and since then Peter has refused to let Neal take self-defence lessons, and Peter and Diana have gone to arrested Larsson.

While Peter and Diana have gone to arrest Larsson Mike and Neal have gone to the hospital to see Mozzie. Having gotten Mozzie from his room Neal is pushing Mozzie in a wheelchair while Mike is walking next to him and the three of them have just arrived in the sunroom.

"It's nice to see you're recovering, Bud." Neal says to his best friend, sounding glad about that.

"We talked to the doctors before they said you'll be out of the wheelchair in the next couple of days." Mike tells his second big brother.

"it builds something." Mozzie suddenly says.

"What does?" Mike and Neal ask together, exchanging looks.

"The code inside the music box. It's an equation that builds something." Mozzie explains.

"We really don't need to talk about this right now, Moz." Mike says.

"I was shot for that code!" Mozzie says, "Now that Larssen took my notebook they have the equation, too. I'll be damned if they're going to build it before I do!" Mozzie says, getting worked up.

"All right, you need rest." Neal says, trying to get Mozzie to calm down as this can't be good for him.

"I'll rest when this is done." Mozzie says, "When this is finished, I'm retired." Mozzie reveals, causing the brothers to once more exchange looks.

"Okay, you know, deathbed epiphanies aren't your style." Mike comments, as he is pretty sure that Mozzie shouldn't be making a decision like this now, considering everything.

"If this about not being able to remember, Moz…" Neal starts to say.

"It has nothing to do with that. I betrayed everything I believe in." Mozzie explains.

"What are you talking about?" Mike asks, as he looks at Neal who looks just as confused as he feels.

"I narc'ed I was the one who told the suit you were going after Fowler! I was serious. The reason the bullet missed my heart is because I don't have one!" Mozzie reveals.

"You told Peter?" Neal asks, sounding surprised.

"I'm a judas, a turncoat, a quisling!" Mozzie says.

"Moz…" Mike starts to say.

"Thank you." Neal says, cutting his brother off as he moves so that he can kneel in front of Mozzie, "if you hadn't, Moz… I might have killed Fowler, and Fowler didn't kill Kate." Neal says, being grateful that Mozzie told Peter.

"He didn't? then who did?" Mozzie asks.

"The guy Larssen's working for, we think." Mike explains.

"What does this coded equation build?" Neal asks curious.

"I have no idea. Yet." Mozzie answers, "But I'm going to find out." Mozzie says, and the three old friends drift into silence.

* * *

A couple of hours after they visited with Mozzie at the hospital the Caffrey brothers are once more at the Burke household as Larssen was freed from FBI custody and Peter was framed for the crime, and is suspended.

"What do you have there?" Mike asks curious as he and Neal are outside with Elizabeth while Peter is inside on the phone.

"Oh, Mozzie's care package, per his specific request." Elizabeth explains, "We've got gluten-free brownies and bendy straws."

"He's definitely feeling better." Neal says, exchanging smiles with Mike.

"Straws, though?" Elizabeth asks, and both brothers just shrug as Peter walks out.

"We'll get through this." Peter says, placing a kiss on Elizabeth's head.

"I know." Elizabeth says, before heading inside.

"That was Diana." Peter says, once Elizabeth is out of hearing range, "Department of Justice has pulled all my files." He reveals.

"That was fast." Neal comments.

"Not really." Mike comments, "There's a question of Evidence tampering, when it comes to federal agents it doesn't get any worse." He reveals.

"Mike's right." Peter admits, making a note to look into Neal's little brother more once all this is over, "Every case I've closed will be brought into question." He admits.

"Maybe I'll get my anklet off sooner than I thought." Neal comments.

"It's a possibility." Mike admits.

"How the hell did Larssen plant my print?" Peter asks.

"It's not that hard." Mike admits.

"He could've used a photo-etched meter master of the print and used it to cast a latex positive." Neal explains.

"Okay, let rephrase the question." Peter says, "Where the hell did Larssen get my fingerprints?" Peter asks.

"He didn't get it out of your personnel file." Neal reveals, "The print on the gun had detail outside the print on file." Neal says, throwing the file on the table.

"Did he get it from a door knob?" Peter asks curious.

"No." Mike and Neal say together,

"too many other people touch it." Mike explains.

"He'd need a clean print, preferably off a hard surface." Neal says, as he picks up a coffee mug and takes a drink, "What?" Neal asks, as Peter gives him a look.

"My mug. It disappeared." Peter explains.

"You think Larssen's brazen enough to walk into the FBI?" Neal asks, sounding surprised.

"If he was, we've got him on camera." Peter says, sounding relieved.

* * *

A little while later Mike and Neal are at their apartment playing chess when the door opens and Peter walks in.

"Seriously you're playing chess? Doesn't Neal cheat?" Peter asks as he walks over and sits down at the table.

"It's not as easy to cheat with Mike as you'd think, he's always one step ahead." Neal reveals.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Mike says, as Peter opens a folder, takes out a photo and shows Neal.

"Look familiar?" Peter asks, as he shows Neal the question.

"It's Larssen." Neal realises, "how'd he get past security?" Neal asks.

"He used a maintenance pass." Peter explains, "The guys at the booth are used to seeing a guy wearing a hat walk into my office." He reveals, "He got onto my computer when he was there."

"What he do?" Mike asks curious.

"He erased all history of being there. Fortunately, I keep a secret keylogger on my computer." Neal explains.

"I have never appreciated your distrust of me more." Neal says, with a slight grin, as Peter hands over another piece of paper.

"Larssen logged in and erased something from his own file. There's a copy of his most recent file, and there's a copy of the file a few days ago." Peter explains as Mike looks over the top of the file to read what's going on.

"He erased the name Fredrick Bilal?" Mike asks.

"He's a Nigerian prince." Peter reveals.

"I thought those only existed in spam e-mail." Neal comments.

"Bilal likes to race horses internationally. He owns a number of shipping companies, and he handles a lot of import and export out of New York Harbour." Peter explains.

"Where can we find his royal highness?" Neal asks curious.

"He spends his days at the Rodgers Yacht Club." Peter explains.

"Rogers is pretty tough to get into." Neal notes.

"Yeah. I can't flash my badge anymore." Peter comments.

"You don't need one. I'll go in as an upper-crust spoiled elite. I'll make a scene, then you come in, and you're pissed at me because…." Neal starts to say.

"Neal, no." Mike tells his brother, "I might have another way." He says, as he suspects Harvey might have a connection.

"There's no need." Peter says, pulling out his phone, "The only options aren't the law or the con, Neal." He says, as he dials a number, "Hey, it's Peter. I'm calling in a favour."

* * *

About an hour later Neal, Peter, and Mike, have all changed into different clothes and are arriving at the Yacht club.

"You've got a plan, right Peter?" Neal asks.

"I do." Peter assures him.

"I don't see why I couldn't just stay with Moz." Mike says, looking annoyed as he feels like a third wheel.

"I told you, you're with me until this is over." Neal says, and Mike rolls his eyes.

"Sorry, Sir. Members only." The person at the gate to the yacht club says as the Caffrey brothers and Peter approach.

"They're with me." Sara Ellis says as she walks towards the person, showing a card, causing Neal to look at Peter in shock, "Sara Ellis, Sterling Bosch Insurance."

"Hi Sara." Peter greats.

"Hi, Peter." Sara responds with a smile as the brothers, and Peter walk forward, "Neal. Neal's brother."

"It's Mike."

"Good to know." Sara says, "It's been a while. Nice to see your fully clothed." Sara says, looking at Neal, causing Peter to give him a look, "Love the hat." Sara says, with a slight grin.

"So, you're a member?" Neal asks.

"My company insures a number of yachts here." Sara explains.

"Thanks for the assist, I owe you one." Peter says.

"That's our guy." Mike says, noticing a person.

"Prince Bilal." Peter notes.

"A prince, huh?" Sara asks.

"I've been a prince." Neal comments, surprising both Sara and Peter, but not Mike.

"When was that?" Sara asks.

"Yeah, when was that?" Peter asks, giving Neal a look, causing Mike to roll his eyes once more.

"Why you?" Peter and Mike ask together.

"Cause of your situation?" Neal says, looking at Peter and Sara cuts him off before he can give his brother an answer.

"What's wrong?" Sara asks concerned.

"You make it sound like I'm dying." Peter objects, "Things are complicated at the FBI, but I don't need a badge to do good detective work. All right, then what's your in?"

"He likes horses. Keep an eye on his boat." Peter says, before heading inside.

"He's like superman without his powers." Neal comments.

"You're being over dramatic…. Again." Mike informs his brother, who gives his little brother a look., "I'm going to go pretend I'm part of the wall while you two flirt, signal if you need my memory." Mike says, before heading over to the wall.

"His memory?" Sara asks, completely skipping over the flirting comment.

"He has a photographic memory." Neal explains, and Sara can hear the pride in Neal's voice.

For the next few minutes Peter talks to the prince explains while Neal and Sara pretend to be the son, and daughter in law, of the club owner. While they do that Mike just stands bored against, the wall, until Neal calls his brother over to memorise the logbook.

Once Mike does that he goes back to waiting far enough away that he can observe things objectively but close enough that Mike is still in his brothers' line of sight.

About fifteen minutes later Peter comes back outside and both he and Mike walk back over to Sara, and Neal.

"He bit on the horse races?" Neal asks curious.

"He did." Peter confirms.

"Peter Burke…. Cowboy." Sara says, with a slight smile.

"Why does that make so much sense?" Neal asks curious.

"I grew up upstate. Lots of horses. You pick up a thing or two." Peter explain, "Sara, thanks for your help." Peter says, sounding relieved.

"Yeah. Thanks for the shotgun marriage." Sara says to Neal.

"Anytime." Neal responds.

"Good to see you again, Mike." Sara says, before leaving.

"You want the good news?" Neal asks Peter.

"Sure."

"According to the log, every time Larssen came to New York, someone named Brian Blitek rented his yacht." Mike explains.

"That's one of Larssen's aliases." Peter notes.

"Larssen comes to town, smuggles something then leaves." Mike realises.

"Something important enough to break into the FBI to hide." Neal realises, "What's the next step?"

"Normally, I'd get a search warrant on the docks, do a wiretap and surveillance on Larssen and Bilal, and catch them red-handed smuggling whatever it is that they smuggle." Peter comments, and as he does the brothers exchange a look.

"What if we get someone else to arrest him?" Mike asks curious.

"What are you two thinking?" Peter asks, looking between the brothers as they are clearly thinking the same thing.

"We can do all the things you mentioned. We'll just do it my way." Neal explains.

"A con." Peter realises.

"Nothing illegal, but if we…." Neal starts to say.

"All right." Peter says.

"Just hear me out…." Neal says, then pauses, "I saw what you did there." He says, looking amused.

"If it means bringing Larssen down, I'm in." Peters says, "Nothing illegal?" He asks.

"No." Neal and Mike say together.

"How do we do it?" Peter asks curious, making a note of the fact that Mike seems to know exactly what his brother is thinking, meaning that he has experience with Neal's cons even if he wasn't directly involved.

"How do we do it?" Peter asks curious.

"First, you'll need to form a crew." Neal says.

"Burke's crew?" Peter asks, looking amused.

"Welcome to the other side." Neal says, as Mike gives an amused laugh.

* * *

A couple of hours later Neal and Mike have once more gone to Sara to get her help, and equipment, with the con, and Peter as well as Diana have explained to Jones what is going on.

Having had a go with Sara's equipment at the apartment Mike, Neal and Sara have arrived at the Burke house.

"Jones, I don't believe you've meet Neal's brother Mike, at least not officially." Peter says, as they may have meet in passing, but not really.

"Nice to meet you." Mike says.

"Oh god, there's two of you?" Jones says, looking between Neal and Mike.

"No." Mike and Neal say together.

"We're not that much alike, at least not as much as you seem to think." Neal comments.

For the next few minutes everyone gets to know each other a little, and has some food before they head over to the car and everyone, except for Peter and Neal sit down at the table.

"Okay. Right now. Let's do it." Peter says.

"The little guy's not coming?" Jones asks, looking around the room.

"I sent my best operative to get him." Peter says, looking slightly amused, as the door opens and Elizabeth pushing Mozzie arrive via the back door

"I know you're all surprised to see me." Mozzie comments, and then he looks around the room, "Not one of you is surprised to see me." He realises.

"Amateur." Elizabeth says, looking amused, as she places a kiss on Mozzie's cheek.

"Nicely played, Mrs Suit." Mozzie says, meaning that completely.

"Good luck with your little con." Elizabeth says, before heading out of the room.

"It's not a con." Peter objects.

"Well technically, it is a con." Neal comments.

"It's a sting." Peter corrects.

"Yeah, but a sting's another word for." Neal starts to say, and Peter gives him a look, "Okay. Let's start the sting."

"Let me start by saying we have limited resources and no other backup. The seven of us are all we have." Peter explains.

"The Burke Seven, I like it." Neal says, looking amused.

"You are such a dork." Mike informs brother, who just rolls his eyes while Jones is shocked at anyone talking to Neal Caffrey like that.

"I appreciate you guys being here." Peter says, meaning that, "Here's the deal Larssen is using our Prince Bilal as a smuggler. We're gonna spook Bilal into contacting Larssen." Peter explains.

"And Larssen is going to tell Bilal to make the delivery to us." Neal explains.

"How's that?" Jones asks, confused.

"Oh, I'm glad you asked." Neal says, before moving back over to the bored that he and Peter had set up, "Every day, Bilal takes a regular route from his apartment to the yacht club. Diana, you're gonna flash your badge and scare him into making a call to Larssen." Neal explains, using the figures attached to the board as he speaks.

"I can scare him." Diana comments.

"I know." Neal says, meaning that completely.

"You're gonna do it in front of this phone booth." Mike explains.

"Jones, you'll install a transmitter which will reroute any call that he makes to us." Peter explains.

"Yeah, but nobody uses pay phones in New York anymore." Jones points out.

"Agreed. Mozzie, do you still have your cellphone scrambler?" Mike asks curious.

"Russian surplus with a two-block radius. But it's cumbersome. Plus, it needs to be hidden in something that's motorized with a power source." Mozzie says, then realising something he starts to move the chair, "That's where I come in." he realises.

"Very good, ironside." Peter comments.

"Thank you." Mozzie says.

"We knock out his cell, force him to make the call on our pay phone. He's gonna know it's not Larssen on the other end." Diana notes.

"That's where Sara comes in. We're using her voice-modulation software." Peter explains.

"Oh, that stuff never works." Mozzie comments.

"Well, the software that's legal in the U.S. doesn't." Sara says, with a slight smile.

"Oh. A lady who colours outside the lines." Mozzie says, with a smirk.

"What about you?" Jones asks Mike curious, "What's your part in this?"

"I don't have one. I'm just here because Neal's way too overprotective." Mike comments, a low level of bitterness to his voice.

"We've talked about this, Michael." Neal tells his brother, using a voice that Mike knows all too well.

"I hate that voice." Mike responds, looking annoyed, "With everything going on Larssen is not going to risk coming after me right now, not considering everything. I'll be fine at work, with Harvey." Mike tells his brother.

"You don't know that, and you're just saying that as you want to get back to spending time with Harvey." Neal tells his brother.

"Yeah, and you're using this to spend time with Sara." Mike argues, causing Sara to feel slightly embarrassed, but glad.

"Neal, Mike." Peter says, trying to get the brothers to calm down as he is pretty sure that the two of them fighting won't end well.

"At least I act on it when I like someone." Neal argues, Mike getting under his skin in a way that only his little brother can.

"That's because you can! You wouldn't be risking everything." Mike says angrily, "I'll be outside." He says, before getting up and heading out.

"Mike…" Neal starts to say, but his little brother basically slams the door behind him.

"You screwed up Caffrey." Diana informs him, sounding a little angry, which doesn't surprise anyone in the room considering what Mike just implied.

"I know." Neal says, running his hand though his hair, "I'll give him a chance to calm down before going out there." He explains, feeling horrible, "Let's just continue with this." He says, looking at Peter.

"Once we catch Bilal smuggling red-handed, we flip him on Larssen." Peter says.

"Wait, wait, wait." Mozzie says, "A true con gets you everything you want. Suit, once this is all finished we may have Larssen, but you're still framed for planting the gun." He notes.

"One con at a time." Peter says, and Neal gives him an impressed look.

"I should go talk to Mike." Neal realises.

"Let me first." Diana tells him, picking up a glass of wine,

"Mike prefers Beer." Mozzie says, and Diana picks up a bottle of beer before heading outside.

As she walks outside Diana finds Mike sitting at the table, just staring at the sky, and without a word Diana just places the beer in front of Mike before sitting down too.

"Thanks." Mike says, looking relieved.

"You're welcome." Diana responds, and the two of them drift into silence as they both drink their respective beers.

For a few minutes Mike and Diana sit in silence for a few minutes, and as they do the realisation about what Mike just did comes back to him,

"Did I just come out to three of my brothers' co-workers, and his friend?" Mike asks, sounding shocked with himself.

"Yeah." Diana confirms, "But none of us care." She reveals.

"Neal never did either." Mike admits, "But I just don't think he gets how much more of a risk it is, how much harder it is, for me to tell someone I like them."

"That's because he can't." Diana tells Mike, "He's never had to be in the position, so he can be sympathetic, but he'll never truly understand."

"I'm bi." Mike reveals, "And I've always been slightly more attracted to guys than girls, but starting relationships with woman has always been easier, less of a risk."

"You've been afraid to risk everything." Diana realises.

"Yeah." Mike confirms, before taking a drink.

"I can't say for sure, because I'm not him, but I saw the look on Harvey's face when I came to get you, you don't get the look he had on his face when someone just an employee to you." Diana reveals.

"You really think so?" Mike asks curious.

"Yeah, I do." Diana confirms, and the two of them drift into silence.

For a few minutes the two of them drift into silence, and enjoy their beers, but then the door opens and Neal walks out.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Diana says, after exchanging looks with Neal, before getting up and heading inside.

"Diana." Mike says, before Diana walks inside, "Thanks."

"No problem." Diana says, before walking inside.

Once Diana walks inside Neal walks over and takes Diana's now empty seat.

"Mike I'm not going to apologise for being protective, but I am sorry if I go too far sometimes." Neal tells his brother, Mike being the only person he ever apologises to, "This has gotten Kate killed, Moz shot, so until this is over I don't want you to be away from me." Neal explains.

"I get that, Neal, I do, but you can't make me stay away from work and then not let me do anything." Mike admits, "Five years ago I wouldn't have let me have any part of what you do, but I'm not the same as I was back then. I can help, I don't need to just sit on the sidelines, I can help, and I want to." Mike tells brother, "So let me."

"Okay. I'll try" Neal says, it going against his instincts to protect his brother, but he knows that if he doesn't he'll just hurt Mike more.

"Neal…" Mike starts to say.

"Trying is the best I can do Mikey." Neal informs his brother, and "And to prove it I think I have the perfect thing for you to do tomorrow."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Neal confirms, and the two brothers once more drift into silence.

For a little while Neal and Mike sit in silence until Neal finally breaks the silence with the other matter they need to talk about,

"Mike, about Harvey…." Neal just starts to say.

"Neal…."

"No, just listen." Neal says, "I want you to be happy Mike, and maybe it's the romantic in me, but I want you to be in a relationship with someone who loves you, who treats you right, who's right for you, and I think Harvey's that person." Neal explains, "After everything you've been through, the amount of times you've been hurt, by Mom, by Trevor and Jenny, by everyone else who hurt you when you put yourself out there, I don't want you to be so afraid of being hurt that you don't give someone you really like a chance."

"I'm not." Mike says, and Neal gives his brother a look, "Okay, maybe I am, but it's not the only thing I'm worry about." Mike admits, taking a drink, "When I say I'll be risking everything by admitting how I feel about him I mean that, completely."

"That may be true, but if you don't try you'll always wonder, Mike, and I don't want that for you." Neal tells his brother.

"I'll think about it." Mike says.

"Good, and if you have to tell him about me, about who I am, you can." Neal tells his brother, as he knows that Mike hasn't told Harvey about him, and he never would without his permission.

"Thanks Neal." Mike says, and the two brothers drift into silence.

For a few minutes the two brothers sit in silence until the door opens and Elizabeth walks out.

"If you boys have finished talking deserts ready inside." Elizabeth says.

"Thanks Elizabeth." Neal says.

"We'll be right in." Mike admits, and Elizabeth heads inside. Once she does the two brothers stand up. Once the two brothers are standing up Neal pulls his baby brother in for a hug,

"I love you, Mikey." Neal says, as the two brothers embrace.

"Love you too, Neal." Mike says, and the two brothers break apart and head back inside to join the others.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1** : Sorry that It's been a little while. I've been insanely busy, hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Just like the night before the Caffrey brothers stayed at the Burke house at Elizabeth and Peter's insistence.

Having showered first Mike is getting changed in the room he and Neal have been sharing when there is a knock on the door.

"Come in." Mike says, with his back to door, even though only his lower half is dressed.

"I thought you two might need some more towels." Elizabeth says, walking in, and as she does she catches sight of Mike's back, and she is shocked by what she sees.

"Yeah, we do, thanks." Mike says, turning to face Elizabeth who has a shocked look on his face, "Are you okay Elizabeth?" Mike asks concerned, noticing the look and it doesn't even cross his mind that Elizabeth would be shocked by his back, as it's been a long time since he's been self-coconscious about it, though he did have his back facing away from Harvey when he was changing into his tux before they went to Atlantic City.

"Fine." Elizabeth says, handing the towels over, "Breakfast should be ready soon." She reveals, pulling herself together as she doesn't want to make things awkward.

"Thanks." Mike says, and Elizabeth heads out of the room.

After leaving the spare bedroom Elizabeth hurries down to the kitchen where Peter is drinking coffee.

"Mike has scars on his back." Elizabeth says to Peter as soon as she is in the kitchen.

"What?" Peter asks, confused.

"Mike I just saw his back. He has several scars, they look old and to be have been caused by different things." Elizabeth explains, "But I think a person caused them, they didn't look like the kind of injuries that happen by accident." She admits.

"They probably weren't." Peter says, as he suspects he knows exactly what caused them.

"What do you think happened?" Elizabeth asks.

"From what Neal told me when he talked about his and Mike's childhood I think I can guess who caused him." Peter admits, and Elizabeth gives him a look, "Their mother."

"You really think so?" Elizabeth asks, sounding shocked.

"It would fit with what I know." Peter admits, as Elizabeth sits down next to Peter feeling shocked, and saddened for Mike and Neal.

"Do you think Neal has scars?" Elizabeth asks, not sure what to think.

"I don't know." Peter admits, "But when he went into prison everything was documented so his file should say."

"Meaning you're going to check that rather than asking him." Elizabeth realises.

"I think it's for the best." Peter says and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

A little while later Sara has arrived and Sara, Mike, Neal, and Peter have all set up in the Burke living room.

As Jones has done his part, Mozzie turns on his cell phone scrambler and to everyone's annoyance the wrong person goes to answer the phone.

"Huston, we have a problem." Mozzie says, through the coms that they are all listening in on.

"His call is redirecting here." Mike realises.

"You need to talk him off the phone." Peter informs Neal.

"All right." Neal says, pressing answer on the phone, "Hello?" Neal asks.

"I must have dialled the wrong number." The person on the other end of the phone says, before hanging up, and seconds later the phone starts to ring again.

"Your turn." Neal says, handing the phone to Peter.

"Lose him." Mike advices.

"Hey, Man." Peter says, and once more the man hangs up.

"I think he's expecting a woman." Mike realises.

"Hand me that. I'll dump him." Sara says, and before Neal can move to hand the phone over Elizabeth walks in and takes it off Neal.

"No, you're not." Elizabeth says, "Hello?"

"Angela, is that you, sweetie?" the man asks.

"Honey, I can hardly hear you. Can you call me back later?" Elizabeth asks.

"We can't leave our conversation the way we did." The man says.

"Okay, honey, this is what I want you to do. I want you to, and I want you to buy me some flowers. You know the ones I love. When you walk through the door, I want you to kiss me." Elizabeth says, pulling off the act flawlessly, causing Neal to look at Elizabeth in amazement, "Then you're gonna sweep me off my feet, and you're gonna make love to me. Can you do that?" Elizabeth asks.

"Uh… yeah, I can." The man says, sounding nervous

"Good. I'm gonna pretend this conversation never happened, and so are you." Elizabeth says, "Now get off the phone and go." Elizabeth says, before hanging up, "Now it's the Burke Eight." Elizabeth says, handing the phone back to Neal.

"Nicely done, Elizabeth." Mike says, sticking out his hand to fist bump Elizabeth, which she does, as Neal collects money from Peter from the bet they made.

"Neal, you're up." Peter says, as the phone once more starts to ring.

"Watch your S's." Sara advices.

"All right." Neal says, before answering, "What?" Neal asks, answering and because of the voice changing program he sounds exactly like Larssen.

"Julian, we must talk." Bilal says.

"Why?"

"The FBI just paid me a visit. They're looking into your shipment."

"Not over the phone. Too dangerous." Neal says, saying the word perfectly so that Neal's voice successfully sounds like Larssen's.

"No, I'm going to get rid of it."

"No! No!" Neal says quickly, as he starts to search the list of words he can use, "I will pay you…." He says, searching for the right word and Sara mouths something to him, "Bubble." Neal says, pulling a face.

"Double?"

"Yes!" Neal says, sounding glad that that worked.

"We're going to need a new rendezvous for the exchange."

"4268 fifth avenue, now." Neal says, before hanging up.

"Let's hope that worked." Peter comments.

"We better get going." Neal realises, "You know what you're doing right?" he asks, his brother.

"Yep." Mike says, standing up and straightening his tie, "See you on the other side." Mike tells his brother before heading out.

"Don't worry, Junior, I'll keep an eye on him." Sara says, before following Mike out.

* * *

A little while later Mike and Sara are on the twenty first floor of the FBI building, having been let up by Jones, waiting for the signal from Peter to do something.

"Do you really work for Pearson Hardman?" Sara asks curious, normally she wouldn't ask, but it is Neal Caffrey's brother she is talking to.

"Yep. I have been for a few months." Mike reveals.

"So your brothers a con man and you're a lawyer." Sara says.

"It's not the strangest thing." Mike says, looking amused.

"You and Neal seem close, like you have a really good relationship." Sara comments, not being able to help but think of her sister.

"We do." Mike confirms, "Neal raised me, he's been the only person I've been able to count on." Mike explains to Sara.

"That's nice." Sara says, as her phone rings, "Yeah?" Sara asks.

"Sara, you two are up." Peter says, before hanging up.

"Our move Caffrey." Sara says, and the two of them head into the main area and straight up to Jones.

"Excuse me. We need to speak with the D.O.J agent in charge of the Burke case." Sara says, to Jones.

"That'd be Agent Roe." Jones responds, "Agent Roe." He says, and the agent along with Hughes, who didn't see Mike when he was at the office, walk up to him.

"Hi, Sara. Ellis. I'm an insurance investigator with Sterling Bosch." Sara says.

"And I'm Miss Ellis's attorney, Mike Ross from Pearson Hardman." Mike introduced.

"What can I do for you, Miss Ellis, Mr Ross?" Roe says, as Hughes finds something familiar about Mike, but he can't place why he is familiar.

"Well, I just got a call from my client, and he's being harassed by agent Peter Burke." Sara explains, "Mike and I are here to file a complaint." She reveals.

"Burke? You sure about this?" Hughes asks.

"Burke's right there now, if you'd like to go see for yourself." Mike comments.

"Yeah, let's go." Roe says, and he and Hughes hurry out.

"Ross?" Sara asks Mike, as they follow behind.

"I don't use Caffrey professionally." Mike says, as they head out.

* * *

A little while later the FBI arrives at the location and while they are inside Mike and Sara walk up to Peter, Diana, and Neal, who are watching form a fat with binoculars.

"How's it going?" Mike asks.

"We're about to find out." Neal reveals as he throws his arm around his little brothers' shoulder.

"There it is." Diana says, with a grin, as Larssen is brought out in handcuffs.

"That's there a sight." Peter says, sounding glad.

"No. no, no, no." Neal says, sounding horrified.

"He's got Roe's gun." Mike says, and the group start to run.

"All right, where's the car?" Neal asks.

"Two blocks in the wrong direction." Diana explains.

"Officer, I need to borrow your horse." Peter says, hurrying over to a park police office.

"FBI." Diana says, showing her badge, "We're in pursuit of a fugitive." Diana explains as Peter climbs onto the horse.

"Go get him, boss." Diana says, and Peter, on the house chases after Larssen.

As Peter rides off Mike, Neal, Diana and Sara chase after them on foot and about ten minutes later the four of them see Peter on the horse, pointing a gun at Larssen who is handcuffed.

"You got him." Diana says with a grin

"Awesome." Mike says, with a smirk.

"Nice riding, Butch." Neal comments.

"Thanks, Sundance." Neal says, and he climbs off the horse, and walks over to the group.

"Larssen's got a hard face." Peter comments.

"Oh, it felt good, though, didn't it?" Diana asks

"Oh yeah, it did." Peter confirms as Diana goes over to deal with Larssen.

"Before you get your badge back there is an eight-man coon that I have been meaning to…" Neal starts to say.

"No." Peter says, before Neal can finish his explanation, "The Burke eight is hereby disbanded."

"We made a good team." Neal comment, "Admit it, you enjoyed yourself."

"A good con never admits to anything." Peter says, causing Mike to laugh, "You taught me that." He says, before walking away.

"You had to try." Mike comments.

"I'm going to call Moz, give him the good news." He reveals, pulling out his phone, "Hey, Moz, we got Larssen." He reveals.

"I will see your accomplishment and raise you one. I built our equation." Mozzie reveals.

"And?" Neal asks, causing Mike to give his brother a look, "You need to come see this." Mozzie says, and Neal hangs up.

"What's up?" Mike asks curious.

"Not sure, we've got to go." Neal says, and they both leave.

* * *

A little while later Mike and Neal arrive back at their apartment.

"Moz, what's going on?" Mike asks curious.

"This." Mozzie says, showing Mike and Neal a design, "Now, I know bendy straws aren't the most elegant medium, but they make the point." Mozzie says.

"It's a fractal design." Mike realises.

"Yep." Mozzie confirms, as Neal starts to pace back and forth, "Fractals are used in, like, everything, from predicting natural disasters to metallurgy. There's one in your cell phone…" Mike explains, as Neal continues to pace back and forth, clearly bothered by something.

"Moz, I've seen something like this before." Neal explains. "I know who's behind everything. All three of us know who he is. He's the man who made me who I am today." Neal explains.

"Holy shit." Mike says, sounding shocked, "I take back everything I've said in the last few days about not being in danger."

"You should." Neal says, looking at his brother, trying to hide how worried he is "Vincent Adler knows about you, he's meet you, but it's more than that. He was right next to me when I got the call from Trevor when you got hit by that car, he knows the lengths I'll go to for you, what you mean to me." Neal says, sounding worried.

"Which means he knows I'm your weakness." Mike realises, "Like I said… shit."

"I think that about covers it." Mozzie realises, "We need to drink… a lot."

"I second that." Neal says, heading over to grab some wine.

"Can you even drink at the moment?" Mike asks curious, as he sits down across from Mozzie.

"I can always drink." Mozzie says.

"Let me rephrase, should you be drinking right now?" Mike asks curious.

"I'm going to go with no." Neal says, as he sits down with three glasses and a bottle of wine.

"And yet you brought three glasses." Mike says, looking amused.

"I couldn't let Moz get his own glass, he's hurt" Neal explains, causing the group of three to laugh.

"I feel like we should drink to something." Mike comments, once Neal has poured the drinks.

"How about to how completely screwed we are." Mozzie suggests.

"Works for me." Neal says, and the three of them have a drink.

* * *

A while later Mozzie has left, leaving Mike and Neal alone.

"Another drink?" Neal asks his brother.

"Nah. Now that Larssen's been caught I think I might go see Harvey, before things get insane… again." Mike tells his brother.

"That sounds like a good idea." Neal tells his brother, "Are you going to tell him about how you feel?"

"No, I don't think I am." Mike reveals.

"Mike…" Neal starts to say.

"I heard you last night, Neal, I really did, and I was seriously considering telling him." Mike admits, "But this isn't over, and after what happened to Kate, and Moz, I don't want to risk putting Harvey in the crossfire." Mike reveals.

"I get that, Mikey, I really do." Neal says, pain in his voice as he thinks of Kate, "But I think you need to be sure that you are not saying anything to protect Harvey and not just because you're too scared to admit what you feel." Neal reveals.

"I am scared, I'm not going to lie about that, but Harvey means to much to me to risk putting him in danger by admitting how important he is to me before Adler is caught." Mike tells his brother.

"Like I said, that's your call." Neal says, "But what are you going to tell him about what's been going on the last few days?"

"I don't know." Mike admits, standing up, "I guess I'll figure that out on the walk over." Mike says, "I'll see you later." Mike says, heading to the door and he opens it to reveal Peter on the other side about to knock, "Talk about perfect timing you can keep Neal company while I figure out what to tell Harvey about the last few days." Mike says.

"'Good luck with that." Peter says.

"Thanks. I have a feeling I'm going to need it." Mike says before heading out, and as Mike leaves Peter walks in, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Having purposely walked the long way so that he could try and clear his head a little Mike has finally arrived at Harvey's. Taking a deep breath Mike reaches out and knocks.

A little while later the door opens revealing Harvey in casual clothes, and looking pretty good in Mike's opinion.

"Mike." Harvey says, sounding relieved to see him, then to Mike shock Harvey hugs him.

"Wow Harvey." Mike says, sounding shocked, though extremely glad.

"Right. Glad to see you." Harvey says, quickly breaking the hug to make it seem like it's not a big deal.

"Can I come in?" Mike asks.

"Get in here." Harvey says, and the two of them walk into the apartment, "Can I get you a drink?" he asks curious.

"Sure I've already had several glasses of wine, lets add scotch to the mix." Mike comments, as they walk over to the drink cart, and Harvey pours them both a glass and hands one over to Mike, "Thanks." He says as the two of them head over to the couches.

"You said you'd explain." Harvey tells Mike, once they are sitting down.

"it's a long story." Mike reveals, "And more than a little complicated." He admits.

"I'm sure I can keep up." Harvey tells Mike, as he can tell that Mike is avoiding and he can't figure out why.

"Well to start your someone pointing a gun at you metaphor is a lot more complicated when it really happens." Mike reveals.

"You had a gun pointed at you? I thought you were in protective custody?" Harvey asks shocked, trying to hide his worry.

"I was, technically." Mike admits, "But I still got a gun pointed at me by the same person who almost killed my brother best friend, someone who is like a second brother to me, while he had his arm against my brothers' throat."

"Is Mozzie okay?" Harvey says, not being able to believe that he is saying that name, but he knows that that is who Mike is talking about.

"He's healing, home now which is good, and the person who shot him has been arrested." Mike explains to Harvey.

"What the hell happened?" Harvey asks.

"It's better I don't go into details." Mike says, as he knows that telling Harvey specifics about the music box isn't an option.

"You said you'd explain." Harvey tells Mike, sounding annoyed.

"And I will." Mike says, "But I can't tell you everything."

"Mike…" Harvey starts to say.

"Harvey, the specifics of things that have led to the last few days has gotten my brothers former girlfriend, and an innocent shop owner, killed, Mozzie shot, and almost cost an incredible, good, FBI agent his job." Mike explains to Harvey, "There are things I'm not going to tell you, not because I don't want to, but because you…. I want to protect you." Mike says, stopping himself before he admits how much Harvey means to him.

"I don't need you to protect me, Mike." Harvey says, "And I want to know."

"You don't know what you're asking by saying that." Mike admits, as Harvey means to much to him to risk dragging him into everything that is going on.

"Then explain it to me." Harvey requests, "How'd you even get involved in something so dangerous?"

"It might be easier for me to show you." Mike says, looking around and seeing Harvey's tablet, which he picks up and hands it to Harvey, "Google Neal Caffrey."

"The Con man and forger?" Harvey asks, having heard about him, as he takes the tablet.

"Alleged conman." Mike corrects, out of habit, "And yeah." Mike confirms, with a nod, "Google him."

Wondering what he will find Harvey googles, and as he sees the first image that comes up in the search everything falls into place

"Neal Caffrey's your brother." Harvey realises, looking at Mike, "What's your real name?"

"That's a surprisingly complicated question." Mike admits, and Harvey gives him a look, "Ross is, was, Grammy's maiden name, Caffrey is our mother's maiden name. I consider both to be my last name, I go by both, it just depends." Mike explains.

"I'm guessing neither of them were the last name you were given when you were born." Harvey comments, as it doesn't seem like it to him.

"You'd be right." Mike admits, "But again that is surprisingly complicated, and not something I want to get in right now." Mike explains, as he knows that he cannot get into anything related to WITSEC, without talking to Neal, even if he was ready to tell Harvey all about that, which he isn't sure he is.

"So when you said Neal was away for the past few years, you meant in jail." Harvey realises, as reading about the Caffrey case was something he did a lot, though he doesn't remember seeing a lot of photos, which explains why he didn't recognize Neal right away when they meet.

"Yeah." Mike confirms, "Because he didn't want to risk anyone finding out that I well, exist, he wouldn't let me visit him, or call, or write." Mike explains, "We communicated though Kate, his former girlfriend." Mike explains, and as he can hear the pain in his voice, Harvey assumes that Kate mattered to Mike too, "Neal had four months left of a four-year sentence, when Kate ended things with him, and right away he knew something was wrong." Mike reveals, "He spent the next month planning and with only three months to go he broke out of prison." Mike explains, and even though he tried to hide it Mike can tell that Harvey is slightly impressed by that, "He didn't find Kate, but an FBI agent by the name of Peter Burke, who had been tracking Neal for years and arrested him in the first place, found him again. Peter sent Neal back to jail, but before he did Neal gave Peter a hint about the case he was working on." Mike explains to Harvey.

"And Neal became a criminal informant, right? I'm assuming he has some kind of restriction while he serves the rest of his extended sentence." Harvey guess.

"Yeah, monitoring anklet, he can't go more than two miles from the apartment unless he's working with Peter or has approval." Mike explains.

"Is Peter the agent whose career was almost ruined?" Harvey asks.

"Yeah, he was framed for something he didn't do." Mike explains, "But we managed to set things right, and made the right person, or at least the only person we can get to at the moment, pay." Mike explains.

"We?" Harvey asks curious.

"We." Mike confirms, "You know how I said I was technically in protective custody?" he asks, and Harvey nods, "Well that meant, not being out of Neal's sight, and helping working outside the law with Neal, Moz, three FBI agents, Peter's wife, and a person who called Neal a sociopath at his trial whose now kind of a friend, to catch the person who pulled the trigger on Moz, which leads to us now knowing who's pulling the strings." Mike explains, and even as he has more important questions Harvey makes an internal note to ask Mike how much involvement he had in his brothers 'activities' both pre and post jail.

"And who's pulling the strings that has got you scared." Harvey realises.

"Yeah." Mike confirms, "With good reason."

"Are you in danger Mike?" Harvey asks, griping his cup harder.

"I've been in danger my whole life." Mike reveals, "But yeah, I am. The person pulling the strings knows I'm Neal's brother, and he knows I'm Neal's biggest weakness. I'd be shocked if he didn't use that to his advantage."

"The FBI's doing something to keep you safe, right? Or Neal?" Harvey asks, failing to hide how worried he is.

"I don't know, we only found out a few hours ago, but when I was leaving the apartment Peter was arriving, so I'm sure they'll figure something out." Mike admits.

"If there is anything I can do…" Harvey starts to say.

"I'll tell you." Mike promises, and the two of them drift into silence as they drink their drinks.

"So…" Mike says after a few minutes, breaking the silence, "What's going on with Hardman? With Tanner?"

"I took a settlement, and Hardman's using that to try and take over the firm." Harvey reveals.

"What? How?" Mike asks, sounding shocked.

"He's claiming that Jessica is unfit to be managing partner when something like this happened on her watch." Harvey explains, "There is a vote in four days, and if Hardman wins I imagine it won't be long after that before Jessica and I are gone."

"We can't let that happen. We've got to do something." Mike tells Harvey.

"We will. We'll make sure Jessica wins the vote." Harvey says, "When are you coming back to work?"

"Tomorrow, unless something changes." Mike says, "But I don't just mean making sure Jessica wins the vote, we've got to make sure Hardman leaves the firm."

"If you've got a plan let me hear it." Harvey says, and honestly Mike does have an idea, but he is about ninety percent sure that Harvey wouldn't approve, "But right now I think we need to focus on making sure Hardman doesn't win the vote."

"What do you need me to do?" Mike asks curious.

"I've got a few ideas." Harvey says, and he starts to explain his ideas, and as he does Mike starts to run though the ideas he has in his head for getting rid of Hardman for good.

* * *

A little while later Harvey has finished explaining all his ideas of making sure Jessica wins the vote, over two glasses of scotch.

"I should probably be getting home. I'm actually surprised Neal and Peter haven't called." Mike comments, putting his drink down on the desk.

"You really think they would?" Harvey asks curious.

"Yeah, I do." Mike confirms, standing up, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good." Harvey says, standing up too, "Work's been piling out while you've been gone."

"You could have just gotten an another associate to do it." Mike comments, "Of course that would have required you to learn someone else's name."

"Weren't you leaving?" Harvey asks, with a smirk.

"Yeah." Mike says, smiling slightly, "See you Harvey."

"See you Mike." Harvey says, and he watches Mike leave, and as he dose he feels the tension that he's felt the last few days disappear, and feels very glad about the fact that he'll be seeing Mike at work tomorrow.

* * *

After leaving Harvey's Mike waits until he is out on the street before pulling out his phone and making a call.

"Hey, talk about timing. I just got word about Moz, I was about to call." Alex's voice responds, "How is he?"

"Healing, he's going to be okay." Mike assures Alex, "We caught the guy, but he wasn't the one who's pulling the strings."

"Who was?" Alex asks, and as she does, Mike realises something.

"That's a complicated thing, and I don't think it's a good idea to talk about over the phone." Mike explains.

"You're worried." Alex notes.

"Yeah, and you should be too." Mike admits.

"What's going on, Mike? I'm pretty sure you didn't call me just to tell me to be worried, you know I already am." Alex comments.

"I need your help." Mike reveals, "And Neal can't know." He adds, "And its kind of time sensitive." He admits.

"I can be back in the city in two days." Alex says, not asking any more questions.

"That will work." Mike says, as he needs to do so recon before explaining Alex his plan anyway.

"Okay, I'll let you know when I'm back." Alex assures him, "Give Moz my best."

"Will do." Mike says, "See you, Hunter."

"See you, Kid Caffrey." Alex says, and they both hang up.

* * *

A little while after leaving Harvey's Mike arrives back home where he finds Neal and Harvey drinking, and talking, with Peter's badge out on the table.

"How'd it go?" Neal asks his brother.

"I explained some of the things that happened in the last few days." Mike admits, "I didn't tell him though."

"Do you think you made the right call?" Neal asks, as Peter looks between the brothers.

"I don't know… yet." Mike admits, "I'm going to head to bed, apparently I missed Hardman officially challenging Jessica for control of the firm." He reveals, "There's a vote in four days."

"Harvey got a plan?" Neal asks curious.

"Yeah." Mike says, "Which is why I have to be up early in the morning." Mike says, heading over to his bed.

"We should take this conversation outside then." Peter says, making notes of the names Mike has said as it will help with the research he is planning on doing.

"No need. Once I'm asleep I can sleep though anything, just ask Neal." Mike says, before heading to the bathroom.

"That true?" Peter asks curious.

"Yeah." Neal confirms, "But we should still finish this conversation out on the balcony."

"Sure." Peter says, standing up, "Does Adler know about Mike?"

"Yeah." Neal confirms, standing up too, "He's meet Mike, and knows that Mike's my weakness." He says, as they head to the balcony, "He helped me, and Mike once."

"What do you mean?" Peter asks curious.

"Mike was hurt a couple of months after I started working for Adler. It was pretty bad." Neal says, "Adler actually helped me with everything that happened after, everything to do with the hospital, making sure I was able to suddenly leave if I had to take Mike somewhere." Neal explains, "It meant so much to me." Neal says, as it was only a little while after that that he found out the truth about Adler.

"What happened to Mike?" Peter asks curious.

"He was hit by a car while riding a bicycle." Neal explains, sounding pained, "He got a pretty serious concussion, broken ribs, broken leg. I was terrified." Neal reveals, as it was pretty close to how he felt with Mike had pneumonia

"I'm sorry." Peter says, sympathetically, and the two of them drift into silence.

For a little while Peter and Neal stand in silence until, after Peter's prompting, Neal continues to tell the story of his history with Adler.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Sorry I had meant to upload this chapter for a while. Sorry it's been so long I've been insanely busy with Law School. Hope you like.

* * *

Having not managed to get much sleep as he couldn't stop thinking about everything that Mike told him, Harvey headed to the office early and ever since he arrived, several hours ago, he has been reading everything he can find about Neal Caffrey.

As she arrived at the office at her usual time Donna looks towards Harvey's office, like she always does, and she is shocked to see that he is already working. Needing to know what is going on Donna heads straight into Harvey's office.

"Harvey?" Donna asks, as she walks in.

"Yeah?" Harvey says, not looking up from what he is doing.

"What's going on? You're never here this early." Donna notes, as she walks over to her boss and friend.

"Mike came by last night." Harvey reveals, actually looking up at his assistant.

"What happened? Is he okay? When's he coming back to work?" Donna asks, her voice slightly hurried.

"He's coming back today, apparently." Harvey reveals.

"Did he explain what the hell happened?" Donna asks, as she sits down across from Harvey.

"The person who's like a second brother to Mike, was shot." Harvey explains.

"Is he okay?"

"Mike said he's healing, and the FBI got the person who shot him, but Mike is apparently still in danger from the person who is pulling the strings." Harvey explains.

"Why would Mike be in danger? Not counting Trevor who would want to hurt Mike?" Donna asks, sounding confused.

"Mike's brothers Neal Caffrey." Harvey says simply, as if that would explain everything.

"Shit." Donna says shocked, "Mike's brothers an international thief and con artist?" She asks, and Harvey nods, "You know that may actually explain a lot." She realises.

"It explains why I couldn't get a read on him." Harvey admits, "Mike wouldn't go into details about why he is in danger, said he was trying to protect me."

"Do you believe him?" Donna asks curious.

"I'm not sure." Harvey admits, "I could tell he was worried, but it seemed like being in danger, having a gun pointed at him, is something he's used to."

"He had a gun pointed at him?" Donna asks, sounding worried, and Harvey nods.

"I came in early to look into anything about Neal Caffrey I could find, hoping it would give me some insight into who's after Mike." Harvey reveals.

"And?"

"I've found plenty about the crimes he allegedly committed, but could never be proved, but nothing that even indicates he has a brother. In fact, I found very little on who Neal is as a person." Harvey explains.

"Just like you couldn't find much about Mike." Donna notes.

"Exactly like that." Harvey says, "There's things Mike isn't saying, and I don't know what to think." He admits, only doing so because it is Donna.

"Try talking to him again. It's the only thing you can do." Donna says.

"I don't know. Last night he seemed pretty against not wanting to talk, he wouldn't even tell me his real name." Harvey reveals, honestly that hurts more than he'd like to admit.

"Wouldn't that be Mike Caffrey? Or did Neal change his name from Ross?" Donna asks.

"I'm not sure." Harvey admits, something he doesn't do often, "Mike said that Ross was his grandmothers Maiden Name, and Caffrey is their mother's maiden name. He said he considers both to be his last name, answers to both, but he also said that neither was the name he was born with."

"That's strange." Donna notes.

"There's been a lot of strange things about Mike lately." Harvey notes, and the two of them drift into silence.

"Here he comes." Harvey says, after a few minutes of Donna and Harvey sitting in silence, and Donna looks up to see Mike walking in the room.

"Donna, it's good to see you." Mike says, with a smile.

"You too." Donna says, standing up, "But it would be better if you had coffee."

"Sorry, I'll remember that." Mike says.

"You should have told me about your bother." Donna tells Mike, giving him a warning look, "And what connection does he have to the FBI apart from the fact that they arrested him?" Donna asks curious.

"He's a criminal informant for the White Collar division, but don't spread that around." Mike requests, "Either of you." He asks, looking between Donna and Harvey.

"We won't." Harvey tells Mike, as he gathered that people weren't supposed to know about Neal.

"Promise." Donna adds, before heading out, and as she leaves she squeezes Mike's shoulder.

"So, making sure Jessica gets all the votes. What's our first move?" Mike asks curious.

"You remember me telling you why we were able to force Hardman out last time?" Harvey asks.

"You really shouldn't need to ask that." Mike says, "I see where you're going, but how do you think you can use the affair to get him to lose the vote?" He asks curious.

Hearing the question Harvey grins, and begins to explain his plan.

* * *

For the next two days Mike has been working hard during the day to use the plans Harvey has come up with to try and make sure Hardman doesn't get the votes required to beat Jessica while also working on his own plan, having used the night before to get the intel he needs.

As he knows that Neal is working all night with Peter Mike has stopped to get himself dinner after working late and is finally heading home.

As he walks, keeping an eye out for any danger out of habit, Mike realises that his phone is ringing so he, while balancing the take out he brought with his bag, pulls out his phone to answer it.

"Hunter?" Mike asks.

"I would love to know what you would have done if it wasn't me." Alex's voice, sounding quite amused, says.

"I would have found a way to explain it." Mike says, sounding not at all bothered.

"I'm in the city. Where do you want to meet?" Alex asks curious.

"How about the apartment, Neal's working late." Mike reveals.

"Sounds good to me. See you in fifteen." Alex says, before hanging up, and hangs up too, putting his phone in his pocket, and being glad that he's nearly home.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, almost to the second, Mike is waiting for Alex in the apartment with the food, and plates for two set out, when there is a knock on the door.

"It's open." Mike says, and Alex walks in, "It's good to see you, Hunter." Mike says, standing up.

"You too, Kid Caffrey." Alex says, before hugging Mike.

"Drink?" Mike asks, as they break apart.

"Sure, I'll have whatever you're drinking." Alex reveals.

"That means beer." Mike warns.

"That's okay." Alex says, sitting down at the table and helping herself to some food.

"Here." Mike says, handing Alex a beer as he sits back down.

"So, what do you need help with?" Alex asks curious.

"Breaking into my bosses' house." Mike says, simply.

'I'm listening." Alex says, her voice natural, like that isn't strange at all.

"Two days from now there is going to be a vote for the new managing partner of Pearson Hardman, and as much as I hate to say it, it looks like Hardman is going to get the votes, even though Harvey's trying to get more votes from Jessica and I've been helping." Mike explains.

"Not seeing why you want to break into his house, other than the fact you can I mean." Alex admits.

"Hardman's dirty, that much is clear. Mozzie has searched his office and couldn't find anything, but Hardman is too anal not to keep some kind of record of everything, and he's too cocky to believe that he would get caught." Mike explains to Alex.

"So you want to break into his house and steal the proof?" Alex asks curious.

"Not exactly." Mike says, "If we just steal the documents it would be too obvious, and it would cause there to be evidence of the crime. I want to find them, memorise them, then recreate perfectly." Mike reveals, "Once that's done I want to drop the documents at Jessica's house with ways to independently verify the information." He reveals.

"Okay, you can do all that alone, why'd you call me?" Alex asks, curious.

"I can memorise the documents, and I could forge his signature, but making the documents look real enough isn't something I think I could pull of." Mike admits, "And having more help finding the documents would be a good idea."

"I should know the answer to this, but why aren't you asking Neal? He's the expert forger." Alex notes.

"Don't sell yourself first." Mike says, "And Neal's got the tracker on, and Peter's been paying even more attention lately, so…."

"You're worried. Don't want to risk getting Neal involved in something that could get him into trouble" Alex realises, "He's probably going to kill me, but okay. I won't tell him."

"Thanks Alex." Mike says, looking relieved.

"So you said the vote is in two days? Have you done recon? Do you know when we're going to do this?" Alex asks.

"I've done recon." Mike confirms, "And tomorrow night Hardman's taking out a bunch of the senior partners probably to try and buy more votes, I figure that will be the best time." He explains, "We can go over all my recon once we eat."

"Good. We need a solid plan, Mike. From what you said we're only going to get one chance."

"I know." Mike says with a nod, and the two of them drift into silence as they eat.

* * *

Half an hour later Mike and Alex have both eaten and are going over all the recon that Mike has done.

"Pretty good work you've done here." Alex comments, not overly surprised as Mike has been around enough pros to know what to do.

"Thanks. I've watched Neal plan things enough; I knew what I needed to find out." Mike explains, but before Alex can respond the door opens and Mozzie walks in, the second the door opens Mike hurriedly tries to hide what they are doing.

"Hey Alex." Mozzie greats, not even phased that she is there, "What's going on here?" he asks surprised.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Mike comments, trying to hide what they are doing.

"Wow I really thought you were a better liar." Alex informs Mike.

"I usually am." Mike admits, with a shrug.

"We're breaking into Mike's bosses house." Alex reveals, as Mozzie grabs a bottle of wine, and glass.

"Harvey?" Mozzie asks, confused about while Mike would break into Harvey's house, as Mike gives Alex an annoyed look.

"Hardman." Alex corrects, "You just asked me not to tell Neal."

"That makes more sense." Mozzie realises, "So, what makes you finally want to cross the line with Hardman?"

"There's a vote in two days, and if he wins Harvey and Jessica are going to be gone from the firm." Mike explains, "They've both mean a lot to me, and I know how much the firm means to them, I just can't let them lose it."

"You Caffrey's, always going to insane lengths for the people you're in love with." Mozzie comments, looking slightly amused.

"So you finally admitted to yourself that you're in love with Harvey?" Alex asks, Mike curious, as she has been able to tell since Mike started working for Harvey that Mike had feelings for him, she was just waiting for him to realise it.

"Yeah." Mike confirms.

"It's about time." Alex says, looking amused, "You going to act on it?"

"Not any time soon, it's way too complicated." Mike admits.

"And yet you're still going to break into his bosses' house to make sure he can keep his job." Mozzie says, looking amused, "He know you're going to do that?"

"No, and he's not going to." Mike reveals, "Harvey might cross lines, but I think this is something he wouldn't be okay with."

"He's hired someone he knows isn't a lawyer and you think he's going to have problem with a little breaking and entering and stealing?" Alex asks, giving Mike a look.

"He's a normal person. Normal people don't consider stealing an option, unlike us where it's the first thing that comes to mind when needing to get something done." Mike reveals, causing Alex and Mozzie to exchange looks, that Mike doesn't notice.

"Let's see this plan of yours." Mozzie requests, and Mike shows Mozzie everything he tried to hide.

For the next few minutes Mozzie looks over everything that Mike and Alex planed, while Alex and Mike watch him, waiting for her reaction.

"Nice plan you two have got here, but you've got one flaw." Mozzie reveals, looking between Alex and Mike, hearing that both of them look down at the plans, trying to pick up on what Mozzie's seen and at almost the exact same time the answer comes to them,

"Lookout." Alex and Mike says.

"Yep." Mozzie confirms, "You're plan on having two people searching the office is good, you don't know how many documents you are going to have to go through, and there might be a safe which will take time to crack, but you're going to have no warning if Hardman comes home."

"We need a third person." Mike realises, and in perfect unison he and Alex look at Mozzie.

"What do you say Moz? You in?" Alex asks curious.

"Sure, you don't have time to find someone else." Mozzie comments, making it seem like he is just doing them a favour, but the truth is he wants to be involved.

"Thanks Moz." Mike says, relieved, "Don't tell Neal." He asks.

"Oh, I'm so not going to get in the middle of that." Mozzie reveals, as he is pretty sure he'd rather get shot again than be in the middle when Neal finds out what his brother is doing, "I won't bring it up, but I'm not going to lie either."

"Sounds fair." Mike says, with a nod.

"No chatting boys, we've got less than twenty-four hours." Alex says, and the group of three start to plan."

* * *

For a while Mike, Mozzie, and Alex have walked together to plan, having come up with a detailed plan about what they are going to do. Having left Alex and Mozzie inside to talk about something other than what they are going to be doing, Mike has headed out to the balcony to watch the city and drink his beer.

Mike has been out on the balcony for well over ten minutes when he hears footsteps and Alex walks out and stands next to him.

"I thought you might want another one." Alex says, placing another beer in front of Mike.

"Thanks." Mike says, taking a drink.

"Can I give you some advice?" Alex asks curious.

"Since when do you ask?" Mike asks, and Alex just gives him a look, "Go ahead." Mike says, with a sigh.

"When you said Harvey's normal, you were right, so you need to remember that you're not." Alex says, and Mike just gives her a look, "You might not be a con in the most tradition sense, but you are one. Neal taught you things, and you've spent so long watching him, and Mozzie, and Me, even Kate, that if you were to try you'd probably be as good as any of one us." She reveals, "Neal may have tried to keep you away from this life, but you still leant so much, and everything you've seen, everything you've been though including whatever it is that happened before you and Neal came to this city, has affected you, changed you, in ways that someone like Harvey couldn't understand." Alex tells Mike, as even though she knows it might be hard for him to hear this she feels like he needs to know.

"Alex…" Mike starts to say.

"Just listen." Alex says, "I want you to be happy, Mike. I want you to be with someone who loves you, and treats you in the way you deserve, but I also think you need to go into a relationship with your eyes open."

"I do think I love him." Mike admits, "But with everything going on I don't want him to get caught in the crossfire, and I don't know how'd he reacts to the complete truth of who I am, what I can do."

"If you really want to be with Harvey then you're going to have to be honest, tell him everything and let him decide if all this is something he can handle." Alex reveals, and Mike looks down. "Hey, look at me Mike." Alex requests and Mike looks up at her, "I'm not telling you all this to convince you not to tell Harvey, in fact I think you'd be really good together." She admits.

"You've never meet Harvey." Mike reminds his friend.

"I haven't, but I've heard the way you talk about him." Alex admits, deciding not to mention that she has looked into him, and spied on him as well, "Which is why I'm telling you this. Like I said Harvey's normal, by our standards at least, so if you're going to be in a relationship with him I think you have to be honest, and you need to accept that it's not going to be easy, or simple, otherwise you're just going to get hurt."

"I know." Mike says.

"Good." Alex says, taking a drink of her drink, "You should also make it clear to him that if he hurts you Neal, Moz and I will make him pay." She says, in complete seriousness causing Mike to laugh.

"I'm glad you're here." Mike says, as Alex isn't the romantic Neal is so she gives him the relationship advice that he may not want to hear, but he needs to hear.

"So am I." Alex says, as Mike puts his arm around her shoulder.

"You need a place to stay tonight?" Mike asks curious, "Because if you do you can take my bed and I'll share with Neal."

"I'm good, but thanks." Alex says, and once more the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

At nine pm the following evening Mike, Alex, and Mozzie, all wearing black, in Mike and Alex's cases black leather jackets, are meeting outside of Hardman's house, as well as being dressed in black all three of them are wearing gloves.

"He left with the partners about forty minutes before I left. So I'd say we've got about an hour at the absolute most." Mike reveals, as he tried to get out as quick as possible, but had some problems.

"Okay. Then we want to be quick." Alex says.

"Here." Mozzie says, handing Mike a two-way radio, "I'll contact you when Hardman gets home so you two can get out, other than that we should keep radio silence." He advices.

"No argument here." Alex says, "We should get moving."

"Yep." Mike says, and the two of head towards the house. Moving as quietly as possible.

Once they get to the house they both head to the security box which Mike noticed in his recon. Once they open the box Alex pulls out her tools,

"Hold this." Alex says, handing Mike a torch which he shines on the wires that Alex is about to start working on.

"Less than two minutes right?" Mike asks, keeping his voice low.

"Way less." Alex says, "I'm by passing the alarm so that it thinks it's connected when it's not. When we leave we're going to have to get rid of the bypass." She reveals.

"Okay." Mike says.

"Okay, done." Alex says.

"Good." Mike says, turning off the torch, and putting it his pocket as Alex closes the security box.

Once more sneaking in complete silence Mike and Alex head to the back door, which according to the plans Mike got a hold of is closest to Hardman's office.

"You want to do the honours?" Alex asks Mike, in a whisper.

"Sure." Mike says, pulling his lock pick out of his pocket before kneeling in front of the door, as he does Alex pulls a second torch out of her pocket and points it at the lock so that Mike can see what he's doing, "I could do it without the light." Mike reveals, as he starts to pick it, as he picks locks by the feeling of doing it, not by sight.

"Of course you could." Alex says, not at all surprised as she hears the sound that tells her that Mike successfully picked the lock.

"After you." Mike says, standing up, and opening the door.

"You know the way." Alex points out, and they both head into the house.

"Office is though here, according to the plans." Mike says, as he and Alex make their way through the corridors.

"Got it." Alex responds.

Moving in complete silence, as even though they believe that they are alone it's better to be careful, Mike and Alex make their way to the office.

Once they get there Alex and Mike find the door un locked, not that it would have been a problem if it was locked, and head in.

"I'll start checking things in the file cabinets." Mike says, in a whisper.

"Okay. I'll look for the safe and crack that." Alex says, as while they don't know for sure they believe that Hardman will have a safe, and most likely it will be where what they need is.

"Okay." Mike says, and while Mike heads over to the file cabinets, Alex starts to look for the safe.

For the next few minutes Mike searches through the filing cabinets, which he had to pick, memorising things as he goes while Alex searches for, and after a few more minutes, cracks, the safe.

Once she has the safe opens Alex starts to search though what's inside,

"Mike, you've got to see this." Alex says, and Mike puts what he is memorising back before heading over to Alex.

"What is it?" Mike asks.

"Just look." Alex says, handing the documents over.

"Holy shit. This is everything we need." Mike says, feeling amazed.

"Start memorising anything I put in front of you." Alex says, and that is exactly what Mike does.

For the next few minutes Mike memorises everything that Alex puts in front of him, while he also works out the ways to make it so Jessica, and Harvey, and quite possibly him, could independently verify everything they have found.

"Mike, Alex." Mozzie's voice says, and Mike quickly pulls the two-way radio out of his pocket.

"Yeah, Moz?" Mike asks.

"Hardman's car's coming. You've got to get out of there." Mozzie says, And Alex takes the two-way radio from Mike.

"How long have we got?" Alex asks, as Mike hurriedly tries to memorise the last few pages.

"Two minutes, max." Mozzie says.

"We've got it Moz." Alex says, as she and Mike exchange looks and both start to hurry with what they have to do.

* * *

Almost five minutes after he contacted Mike and Alex Mozzie is standing in the meeting point that he, Mike, and Alex decided on.

"Where are you two?" Mozzie asks himself, not wanting to risk using the two-way radio just in case they are hiding.

A few seconds later Mozzie hears footsteps and he turns to see Mike and Alex, coming towards him.

"So?" Mozzie asks, seeing them.

"We've got everything we needed to take him down." Mike says with a grin.

"Then let's get out of here." Mozzie says.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Alex says, and they all sneak away.

* * *

A little while later Mike, Alex, and Mozzie are arriving back at the apartment.

"Okay, we don't have long to pull off step two, so we're going to have to be fast." Mozzie comments as they get to the apartment door.

"I know." Mike says, as they walk in, not realising that the apartment isn't empty, "Moz I'll recite to you, and you type. Alex start to do what you have to do to make the documents look like the ones that we found in the safe." He says, looking back at Alex and Mozzie, before turning forward, and as he does he sees Neal working at his easel, and from the look on his face, he realises that his brother is far from happy, "Neal, I didn't realise you were home."

"Obviously." Neal comments, and everyone can hear that he isn't happy.

"Moz, balcony?" Alex asks curious.

"Yeah." Mozzie says, and the two of them flee to the balcony, leaving the two brothers alone.

"What's going on, Mike?" Neal asks his brother, standing up.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Mike lies, "Except of course apparently Moz and Alex are scared of both of us." He says, "That makes me feel kind of proud." He admits.

"Michael." Neal says, in a warning tone of voice.

"God I hate that voice." Mike says, looking far from happy, "I should take Moz and Alex a drink." He says, trying to side step his brother, but Neal blocks his path.

"Fine, if you're not going to talk I'm going to guess." Neal says, looking his brother up and down, "You, Alex, and Moz are all in black, and you're talking about finding documents in a safe, which you're now going to forge, where did you break into?"

"Hardman's." Mike reveals, knowing that there is no point in lying anymore, "And I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to stop me, or have you involved because it could have gotten you in trouble from Peter." Mike explains to his brother, "We found the proof I need to make sure Hardman doesn't only lose the vote, but loses any position in the company." He reveals, "I memorised them, and we're going recreate the documents, and then I'll take them to Jessica's house with ways for her to independently verify everything in time for the vote." Mike explains, "So if you want to yell it can wait, because I'm on a clock." Mike informs his brother as he undoes the leather jacket he is wearing.

Looking at his brother Neal pauses for a few seconds, his face being impossible to read, and honestly it makes Mike a little nervous, as he really isn't sure how his brother is going to react.

"MOZ, ALEX, GET IN HERE, WE'VE GOT WORK TO DO." Neal yells.

"Really?" Mike asks, looking at his brother in shock.

"Really." Neal confirms, "You're plans a good one except Alex should be in charge of getting started on the ways for Jessica to independently verify everything while I make everything look right."

"You're the expert." Mike says, completely trusting his brother, as Alex and Mozzie walk in.

"So?" Alex asks.

"Like Neal said, let's get to work." Mike requests, and that's exactly what they do.

* * *

After hours of hard work, Mike is arriving back at the apartment having come from dropping off the documents at Jessica's, where he rang the bell, more than likely waking her up.

As he walks into the apartment Mike sees Mozzie asleep on the couch, and Alex asleep in his bed, and Neal outside, so he walks out to see his brother.

"I did it." Mike reveals, as he walks over to his brother.

"Were you seen?" Neal asks.

"I don't think so." Mike admits, "How mad at me are you?"

"I'm not, not really." Neal reveals, "I mean I was, but I'm not anymore." He admits, telling the truth.

"Really?" Mike asks, sounding surprised.

"Yeah." Neal confirms, "I wish you told me what you were planning, I would have wanted to be involved."

"That's why I didn't." Mike reveals, "Hardman's place is outside your radius, and I didn't want to risk you getting in trouble. I was trying to protect you."

"It's my job to protect you, Mike." Neal tells his brother.

"No, we protect each other." Mike tells Neal, "From the second Harvey told me about the vote I knew that I would have to cross lines, more than Harvey was anticipating, to end this, and nothing was going to stop me, not even you." He explains, "It was something I had to do." Mike says, reminding Neal a lot of himself.

"You really love working at Pearson Hardman, don't you?" Neal asks his brother.

"I love working with Harvey, and Donna, Jessica, Rachel, and even Louis." Mike reveals, and as he does he gets an almost sad look on his face.

"What's wrong Mikey? You did well tonight." Neal tells his brother, putting his arm around his brother's shoulder as while he doesn't like that Mike didn't tell him what was going on beforehand, he can't deny that Mike did well.

"I feel like I belong at the firm, I'm finally doing what I feel like I should be doing, and the people are incredible." Mike reveals.

"I can hear the but." Neal realises.

"But, one day, maybe next week, or next month, or next year, the wrong person is going to find out that I never went to law school and everything going to blow up. I'm going to lose everything I've gained." Mike admits, admitting what he would only admit to Neal, as while he would show his fear to others, he wouldn't show it this much, "I don't know if I'm going to be able to handle that."

"You're right. That day probably is coming, but I'm going to do whatever I have to do to protect you." Neal tells his brother.

"Somethings are out of your control, Neal, and this is one of them." Mike informs his brother.

"No, it's not." Neal assures his brother and the two brothers just drift into silence as they stand side by side, Mike thinking about the fact that the day his secret is revealed, is going to destroy him and Neal is thinking about the fact that he will do whatever he has to do to protect his brother from the fall out when that day comes.


End file.
